


A Lifetime for a Day

by ladylestrange87



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Romance, Valkubus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylestrange87/pseuds/ladylestrange87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin and Bo go on a camping trip and Tamsin tells Bo more than she means to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime for a Day

Chapter 1   
Tamsin paced the floors of her apartment. She was mentally scolding herself for her feelings. "The Succubus was supposed to be an easy job. I was supposed to be in and out and back for dinner. I broke the most important rule, never get involved. I'll never be able to get myself out of this mess in one piece." She said out loud as she continued to wear a hole in the floor. "I'm in too deep. I needed to bring her in, not care for her!! Dammit Tamsin, what have you gotten yourself into?!!! Because you couldn't finish the job, you may have gotten yourself and Bo killed. You can't have feelings for her. You just can't!! She is just a mark. She is not different from any other job. No, she is different and that's the problem, she said in a huff. Dammit, she is so kind and it's impossible to remain indifferent toward her." The kiss they shared at Brazenwood was burned into her mind. She kept replaying it over and over. It was all that she could think about. “Why did I kiss her? I've always been able to keep my feelings in check. She didn't even use her powers on me. What the hell is wrong with me!!! It has to be just a crush. There is no way I could fall for someone so noble. She has all that power and won't even use it. It's sickening, really. Yet, here I am, trying not to think about her. What am I going to do?" She threw herself on the couch in a fit of frustration.   
"Well I'm in deep now so I guess I have to at least stick to the path that I've chosen." said Tamsin getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen. She searched the cabinets for some liquor and finally found a bottle of whiskey. She would take her frustration and hurt out on her liver. Maybe if she drank enough than she would not have to deal with what she had done to a woman that she might love. "Oh my God, I'm not in love with her!! It's just that she is kind and so different from other people." Said Tamsin taking a long drink straight from the bottle that she had in her hands. She made a face as the whiskey touched her tongue.   
"Damn cheap ass whiskey." She said as she chocked it down. "Maybe I should go out and get something better to drank."   
She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She didn't really know where she was going, but she thought that she would see where her mind took her. She got into her truck and just started to drive. It was a nice warm night and a good night to think. Tamsin allowed her mind to wander back to Bo as she drove through the night. She was angry at herself for allowing herself to feel for anyone, let alone for Bo. She had to come to terms with the fact that she had feelings for Bo, whether she liked it or not. She didn’t trust herself around her. It would be so easy to give in to her feelings and then things would only get worse. All those years of trusting and being involved with so few people had changed her. She didn’t know how to behave like a normal, feeling human being. Feelings were not her area of expertise.   
She was in the middle of her thoughts when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw that it was Dyson.  
“What is it, Wolf? I’m busy” she said with a tone of annoyance.   
“We need you and Bo to work a case. We are looking for a group of Red Caps that are causing some trouble at a local camp site. We need you two to go take care of it before it gets out of hand” said Dyson.  
“Why does it have to be Bo and me?”  
“I’m working another case and I think that she would be good for backup. Do you think that you can handle it” said Dyson in a mocking tone.  
“I know that I can handle better than you could. We will head out first thing tomorrow.”

\--------- Chapter 2  
The next day Tamsin was packing up her truck and getting ready to head to the camp site. Tamsin had mixed feelings about being alone with Bo for the next few days, but she thought that she could handle herself for a while. Bo threw a tent and a couple of sleeping bags in the back of the truck and looked over to Tamsin.  
“So are we ready?”  
“I’m always ready. I can’t speak for you.”  
The drive was a long one and it took them most of the day to get there. They didn’t talk much but pasted the time listening to the radio. Tamsin was nervous being in such close proximity to Bo so she tried to keep her mind on something else. The harder that she tried to do this, the worse her feelings became. It seemed like the drive was twice as long as it really was but they finally arrived at the camp site.  
“So do those succubus powers help you out any in the tent pitching department?”  
“I can’t say that I have had to do that very often, but I’m willing to try anything once.”  
Tamsin smirked at the comment and they got to work on putting the tent up. It was starting to get a bit dark when they finally had it all put together.  
“Not too bad, said Bo admiring the tent.”  
“Well it’s not the Hilton, but I just it will have to do. I think that maybe we should get a lay of the land before we call it a night. We need to scope out the place a bit so we can know what we are dealing with.”  
They started to walk into the woods a piece and started to look for places that the Red Caps might be lurking. They didn’t really see anything that was unusual until they got to a big tree in the middle of the woods. It seemed to be glowing green. Tamsin walked up to it to get a better look.  
“I’m not sure that I would get too close to that thing,” said Bo in a worried tone.  
“Don’t worry about me Succubus. I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.”  
“I’m just saying that maybe we should call Dyson or Trick and get some more information before we do anything.”  
“Fine, we should be heading back anyway. It’s starting to get pretty dark.”  
“I’ve never seen anything like that before. What do you think it could be?” asked Bo  
“I don’t know, but I’m sure that’s it’s not friendly.”  
They made it back and started to unroll the sleeping bags. Tamsin was more worried about the strange tree than she let on. It was weird.   
“I think that I will give Dyson a call and see what he has to say about that tree.” Bo started to pick up her phone when she saw Tamsin falling to the floor. Bo rushed over in time to keep her from being really hurt from the fall.   
“Tamsin, Tamsin?” Bo gently shook her to try to get her to come to, but Tamsin gave no response. Bo ran over to grab her phone and she dialed Trick in a panic.  
“Trick, something has happened to Tamsin. We were walking in the woods and we came up on this weird glowing tree. She is passed out, and I can’t get her to wake up. What should I do?”  
“Hold on, I might know what that is. They have not used them in so long that I thought people had forgotten about them. It looks like what you are dealing with is a poisonous type of underfae. It had to have been planted by someone. It can be deadly.”  
“Then we need to get her back there as soon as possible.”  
“No, she can’t be moved. It will only make it worse. I can send Dyson out to help but it will take him a while to get there. Bo, listen to me, the symptoms of this thing are going to get worse before they get better. You have to keep an eye on her temperature. Her temperature is going to change very quickly. You have to keep her from getting too hot and too cold. Do whatever it takes. She may also have some very vivid dreams and hallucinations. You both may be in for a long night. Help is coming, but just keep her alive, Bo.

Chapter 3  
Bo laid Tamsin out on her sleeping bag. She put a hand on her forehead. So far so good, Tamsin’s temperature seemed normal. She didn’t know what else to do for her at the moment except make her comfortable. Tamsin just looked like she could be sleeping. Bo didn’t want to admit it to herself but she was terrified that Tamsin might die. After their little trip to Brazenwood, she really had grown to care a get deal about her. The Valkyrie was different. It was true that she could be a real bitch, but Bo had seen the other side of her too. She had seen the side of Tamsin, which she tried so hard to hide from others. Bo knew that as much as Tamsin acted like she didn’t give a damn about anyone, that it was all it was, an act. She wasn’t as tough as she wanted others to think she was. Bo’s train of thought was interpreted by Tamsin’s moan.  
Bo laid a hand back on Tamsin’s forehead. She was burning up. Trick had said to do anything to keep her temperature down. Bo thought quickly and took out a bottle of water and towel from her bag. She soaked the towel and laid it on Tamsin’s head. Tamsin’s skin was taking on a red tint. Her temperature was continuing to go up. Bo had to do something else or Tamsin would die.   
“You are not going to like this, but I have no choice” Bo said as she started to remove Tamsin’s jeans. She removed Tamsin’s jeans and top and left her only in her bra and underwear. Bo ran the wet towel over Tamsin’s arms and legs to help to lower her temperature, but it still did not seem to be working fast enough. She took Tamsin’s bag and dumped the contents. She was looking for anything that would help at this point. She noticed that Tamsin had packed a small bottle of Vodka.  
“Tamsin, you really do have a bit of a drinking problem.” Bo took the bottle and rubbed some of the alcohol on Tamsin’s limbs. This seemed to help and her skin began to look like normal again. Tamsin was moaning and trying to speak, but her eyes were still closed. Bo couldn’t make out a lot of what she was saying but she heard her name and something about the Morrigan.   
“Don’t hurt Bo, please. I’m sorry. Please. Not Bo!” said Tamsin crying out. “I love her! Please. Bo. Bo.”  
Bo’s jaw hit the floor as she tried to put together what she had just heard. Did Tamsin just say that she loved her? She must have misheard, but Tamsin repeated the same phase. There was no mistake that time. Bo heard what she thought she had. She was in shock. She moved closer to Tamsin and put Tamsin’s head in her lap. She stoked the blonde’s hair in an attempt to calm her. She ran her fingers through Tamsin’s hair and stoked her face.   
“Shhh, it’s going to be okay.” Said Bo holding Tamsin  
Tamsin’s eyes only opened for a second and she looked at Bo. Bo had never seen Tamsin give a look like that before. It was a look of trust and warmth. It was a beautiful look to see on the blonde’s face. Bo hoped that it would not be the last time that she saw it.   
Bo noticed that Tamsin’s temperature seemed to be going down. She was looking better but she still was not out of the woods, so to speak. Trick had said that the change in temperature could be on both extremes and Bo feared that the other extreme was on its way.  
She kept a close eye on Tamsin for the next few hours and there seemed to be very little change in her condition. Bo was beginning to think that maybe it was about over.  
This was short lived when she noticed that Tamsin was shivering next to her. Her skin was cool to the touch and seemed to be icy cold in some places. Bo had to think fast because the way Tamsin’s temperature was dropping was dangerous. Bo gathered all the blankets that were in the tent and wrapped herself and Tamsin up in them. This was the best way that she could think of to warm to blonde back up to normal temperature. Her body heat was the only way she knew that could keep Tamsin from freezing. She pulled her close and wrapped the blankets around them. There was a quick way that Bo knew to warm Tamsin up. She would have to use her powers of persuasion to bring her temperature up. She sent waves of heat though Tamsin’s body. Tamsin smiled and Bo felt her temperature start to climb. Tamsin let out a small moan and Bo could not suppress a giggle. She knew Tamsin would be pissed about this, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. Tamsin stopped shivering so bad when Bo wrapped herself around her but she was still cold. Tamsin looked so peaceful and beautiful in her arms. It was moments like this when Bo got a small view of the real Tamsin. She loved those moments.  
“Please let help get here soon” thought Bo in worry.  
Tamsin was still mumbling in her sleep but she was much calmer and her tone of voice was much less panicked. Bo stayed wrapped around Tamsin until she noticed that it appeared to be getting lighter outside. Tamsin had made it through the night in one piece. Trick said that the poison would not last long. It would last no longer than 24 hours. Bo was wondering when Dyson would arrive when she felt Tamsin shift in her arms.  
Tamsin looked up in shock at Bo, while noticing that she was not wearing anything but her underwear and bra. She jumped up in a panic.  
“What the fuck happened!? Did we sleep together?! What the fuck, succubus, you charmed me into bed. We spend one night on a case together and you can’t control yourself?!”  
“For God’s sake, Tamsin, calm down. It’s not what you think. I had to” said Bo in a matter of fact tone.  
“Had to what, may I ask?!”  
Bo let out a long breath and looked at Tamsin. A grin spread across her face as she took in the situation.   
“It’s kind of a long story. Dyson is on his way and we will talk about it on the drive back, okay?”  
Tamsin still did not look happy, but agreed to calm down and listen on the way back to the Dal.  
Bo told Tamsin what happened and Dyson smiled as Tamsin’s eyes got bigger when Bo told of what she had to do to help her. He was really enjoying himself when Bo got to the part about having to undress Tamsin. Tamsin made a mental note to kick his wolf ass when he was not behind the wheel of a vehicle. Tamsin spent most of the ride back thinking of ways to dismember Dyson and sulking as the story was recounted.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 4  
Back at the Dal, Bo cornered Tamsin at the back of the bar. She wanted to know why Tamsin had said what she had. Tamsin was in no mood to talk to her however.  
“Tamsin, you said some things while you were out. I thought that we could talk about them.”  
“Look thanks for saving me back there but, I really am not in the mood to get touchy feely with everyone’s favorite succubus.”  
“Don’t you at least want to know what you said? You said you loved me, Tamsin.”  
Tamsin’s eyes grew wide as several swear words ran through her mind.  
“Well, I was under the influence of poison. I can’t be held accountable for what I said. Maybe you got into some of that poison too. You were hallucinating” said Tamsin trying to regain her calm demeanor.   
“Fine, if what you said is not true than this will have no effect on you then” said Bo moving Tamsin into a corner. Tamsin was surprised when she felt Bo’s lips on hers. Bo kissed her with passion and Tamsin couldn’t help but kiss her back. Bo ran her hands down Tamsin’s sides and played with the loops in her belt. She felt Bo’s hands on her rear end as she pulled her closer. Her lips ghosted across her neck and Tamsin’s knees felt like Jell-O. When Bo backed up, she looked to see Tamsin’s eyes still closed. “It is true then?”  
“All that proves is that I find you attractive and nothing more. Not everyone loves you as much as you think they do. There are some people who are not affected by your charms. Besides, how do I know that you were not using your abilities?”  
“I didn’t need to. You would not have been able to stop if I had”, said Bo looking Tamsin in the eyes. I wish you would trust me Tamsin. When you are ready to tell to the truth, than you know where to find me.”  
With those last words, Bo walked out of the Dal, leaving a shocked Tamsin in her wake. I wasn’t Bo that she didn’t trust, but herself. 

Chapter 5  
Tamsin could not sleep that night because the events of the last few days kept going through her mind. She wondered how much she had said when she was out. I was bad enough that she I said that she loved Bo, but what else did she let slip. If Bo knew the way Tamsin felt, it would make it that much harder to protect her from what was coming. Bo was always putting herself in harm’s way to save others, and Tamsin knew she would do the same for her if it came to that. She couldn’t let that happen. She was marked for death and she would not let Bo go down with her. She cared for Bo, and if she was honest with herself, she may love her. Bo was never going to believe that what she said in her state was not true. She had to make her believe that it was nothing. She had to go see her. Tamsin pulled on some clothes and headed down to her truck. She would make the succubus see that it was just a hallucination. She will be safer that way.   
She got out of bed and flopped down on the couch. She was terrified and elated about the events from earlier at the same time. Bo had kissed her like she really meant it. Tamsin let her mind travel back to Bo. She became flush as she thought about Bo’s lips on her and her hands as they had pulled her closer. She wanted Bo. She wanted all of her. All she had to do was tell her the truth, but the truth might put her in more danger. Tamsin wasn’t worried about what would happen to her but she was worried about Bo. Bo would be relentless in trying to get information from her now and she knew it. She was in deep.  
Tamsin was so frustrated by the way things were and thinking about Bo had also made her a bit horny as well. Maybe if she could just sleep with Bo once than that would be enough. If she could just have her one time, then maybe she could get over her. On the other hand, if she got her once than she might never want to let her go.   
Bo would never want me for anything other than a feed. I’m just fooling myself. I tried to have her put in jail and I almost turned her over to the Morrigan. She likes people who are martyrs for the cause. Dyson who is so willing to die for her and the noble, selfless Dr. Lauren are the kind of people she falls for. How can I compete with that? Tamsin laughed. She was as bad as Dyson and Lauren because the Morrigan could have her killed and Odin could make her wish for death. The funny thing was, she would die for Bo, if it would mean her safety.   
Tamsin walked into the kitchen to look for something to drink. Maybe some alcohol would get her mind off Bo, at least for a while. She grabbed a bottle of vodka from the kitchen and laid back on the couch. Her body was still wanting for release after Bo had left her hot and bothered. She let her hands roam her body while images of Bo ran through her mind. She felt Bo’s soft lips on hers and her body pressed close to hers. She imagined that Bo was the one touching her as her hand dipped down into her tight jeans. It was Bo’s fingers that were circling her clit not hers. Her fingers worked expertly around her most sensitive areas. She gently rubbed her clit and brought her hands down lower. She pushed one finger in as she moaned Bo’s name. She worked her fingers in and out as she felt her orgasm began to build. Her stomach tightened and she moaned when she thought of Bo grabbing her jean clad ass. Bo name was on her lips as her orgasm fell over her. Her hips bucked up to meet her hand and all she could think of was Bo.   
She came down from her strong orgasm, but she still felt empty. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She wanted her so bad it hurt. She didn’t have the strength to go back to the bedroom so she fell asleep on the couch.   
It was a fitful night’s sleep and it was filled with Bo. She dreamed she told Bo how she felt and Bo just held her in her arms. She felt so safe and loved in her arms. It was perfect. It had been so long since she had even wanted to let someone hold her like that. Dreams had become her only way to have Bo. At least she would always have her dreams and no one would be able to take those from her. In them she was free to love Bo and allow Bo to love her back. Sometimes she wanted to sleep forever, but all good things had to come to an end.

Author’s note- Thanks to everyone who has read and a special thanks to the people who have left reviews. They always make my day. This next scene is one that I have been wanted to do for a while now so I hope you guys like it.  
Chapter 6  
The next day, Tamsin decided to go to the Dal to work on a case. The Red Cap problem had been resolved thanks to Dyson but there was always something coming up that needed her attention. She sat at a table near the back of the bar with a stack of case files in front of her. She started pouring through them looking for a good starting point on her next case. She had her hand buried in a huge file when she felt someone sit down in the chair next to her. Her heart jumped into her throat as she looked up and saw it was Bo.  
“Hey said Bo moving her chair closer to Tamsin’s. How are things going?”  
“Well, I was trying to get some work done, but I can see that that’s over with now.”  
“Sorry, I only saved your life and all the other day. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay and recovering” said Bo with a smile.  
“Yeah, I’m tougher than I look. I think I could even take you down if I needed to.”  
“I see your attitude has not been affected by your little illness. I’m not sure how I feel about that. I was hoping that some of the sarcasm might have been burned away, but no such luck.”  
Tamsin gave Bo a half smile. “That will be the last thing to go, if I have anything to say about it.”  
Their conversation was interrupted by Dyson and Kenzi coming over to join them. They pulled out the chairs across the table and sat down.  
“Hey, Bobo and Tamtam” said Kenzi flopping down in her chair. Tamsin gave Kenzi a look that said ‘I’ll let that one slide’.   
“So what are you too up to? Are you working on some cases, Tamsin?” Dyson asked.  
“No I just thought that the files could use some fresh air” said Tamsin with a glare.  
“Just trying to make small talk” said Dyson unaffected by her comment.  
“I guess you are feeling better after the other day, then?” asked Dyson making a point to share a knowing grin with Bo. He made sure Tamsin saw the grin and he knew it would get under her skin.  
Tamsin didn’t make a comment because she was aware of Bo’s hand creeping up her thigh.   
Oh my God, she wasn’t going to do this here!! Right in front of Dyson and Kenzi?! She’s playing with me. No way, I’m not going to let her control me like this!! Thought Tamsin.  
Tamsin made a move to try to get up from her chair, but Bo sent a powerful wave through her core before she could.   
‘Fuck, fucking fuck. This is so not fair. She’s trying to break me.’  
Kenzi and Dyson were completely oblivious to what was going on between the two women across from them. Bo was resting her other hand on her face and pretending to listen to a discussion that Dyson and Kenzi were having about who would win in a fight, Dumbledore or Gandalf.   
Tamsin was trying to look interested in what they were saying but she was finding it difficult to control her facial expressions as Bo worked her way between her legs. Bo was playing with the waistband of her jeans, and enjoying the struggle Tamsin was having trying to keep herself under control. Bo knew that she would pay for this later but right now Tamsin was completely. Bo’s hands began to wander down below Tamsin’s waist line. Bo could feel the lacey texture of Tamsin’s underwear. I never took Tamsin as the kind to wear lace, thought Bo to herself. Bo dipped her hand even lower and could feel how wet Tamsin was for her. Bo felt a wave of adrenaline rush through her as she thought about it. She made sure to take her time teasing the blonde. She was having a lot of fun having Tamsin in her control like this and was in no hurry to end it yet. She slowly ran her fingers around Tamsin’s clit but she was careful not to touch it directly because she could feel how close Tamsin was. She wanted Tamsin to have to go through this torture as long as she could stand to give it to her.   
Tamsin wiggled a little in her chair trying to increase the contact between her and Bo’s fingers. Bo giggled under her breath and Tamsin swore.  
Tamsin turned to Bo and mouthed the words, ‘Fuck you, Succubus.”  
Bo just grinned and sent another wave of pleasure through the Valkyrie. Tamsin was unable to control a gasp and Dyson and Kenzi looked up from their conversation.  
“You okay over there, Partner?” asked Dyson.  
“Yeah, just kicked the table” said Tamsin through clinched teeth. Dyson seemed satisfied with this answer and went back to his conversation with Kenzi. Kenzi gave Tamsin a ‘Yeah sure’ look but didn’t say anything.  
Bo continued to play with Tamsin. She pushed her fingers into the Valkyrie unexpectedly and Tamsin had to bite her lip to keep from letting out a moan. She worked her fingers in and out of the blonde in a heated fashion. Tamsin gently pushed back against Bo’s fingers and Bo pushed her palm onto Tamsin’s wanting clit. Bo could feel Tamsin tighten around her fingers as she tried to control her body. Bo watched as Tamsin’s eyes grew wide and her teeth bit down on her lower lip. She felt the Valkyrie lose control and fall into an orgasm. Tamsin hid her face in her hands as she rode out her orgasm. When Bo felt Tamsin had come down from her high, she pulled her hand out of her pants. She wiped her hand on her jeans and gave Tamsin a knowing look.   
Bo rose from the table. “This has been a lot of fun but I have some things to take care of, so I guess I will see you guys in a while” she said looking at Tamsin. “Tamsin, you look a little flushed, you might want to get some water” Bo said trying to look serious.  
Tamsin was too shocked to reply but watched as Bo walked out of the Dal.

Chapter 7  
Author’s note: Thanks to everyone who has left reviews. You guys are awesome!! I wasn’t sure where I wanted to go with the story. So I think I know where I want it to go.   
Tamsin stormed into Bo’s apartment in a fury. Bo was sitting on the couch watching tv and looked up at Tamsin when she came in. She didn’t seem to be bothered that Tamsin was shouting at her.   
“What the hell was that back there??!!” said Tamsin now standing in front of Bo.  
“You looked frustrated, so I thought I would help. I must be losing my touch because you still seem rather on edge.” Bo said with a grin.  
“So you thought you would help me by finger fucking me in front of everyone at the Dal? Are you kidding me?”  
“Well, under the circumstances I thought finger fucking was the best option. I could have managed other ways, and I am kind of partial to using my tongue.”  
“You know that’s not what I mean” said Tamsin even though the thought of Bo using her tongue excited her.   
“Okay, fair enough, but my objective was to get you to talk to me and I seemed to have met my objective. I knew you would either come over here to bitch me out or you would come because you wanted more. I think that it’s a little bit of both or am I wrong?”  
“Well you got me here. Why?”  
“You know why and we both know that I’m not going to let it go until you tell me the truth. I want you to trust me, Tamsin. You try to push everyone away but I’m not going anywhere. You need to stop with the whole ‘I can’t let anyone close to me bit.’”  
“I am better off alone. Love will get you killed or worse it will get the ones around you killed.”  
“I know you are terrified of something, and if you will just tell me than I can help.”  
“I can handle myself and it’s not your problem. I can’t get you mixed up in my mess. My lone wolf routine may be getting old but your hero complex is in a close second. Did you ever think that you can’t save me?” said Tamsin looking into Bo’s eyes.  
“I’m not giving up on you. I can be just as stubborn is you can. Maybe I want to be mixed up in it.”  
“I don’t want you to get hurt. If you feel like you owe me for helping you find Kenzi, you don’t. We’re even.”  
“It’s not about that. To spite what you think, I do care about you and I can’t see anything happen to you.”  
“Why would you care about me? You have lovers and friends falling at your feet. You could do better than me.”  
“I care because I have seen the side of you that you try so hard to hide from others. You try to be cold and hard but you really suck at acting. You are brave and so alive. When you drop your guard, I see you, Tamsin. I see someone that I care about. I see someone who has seen more trouble than she has a right to. I have even seen a hint of sadness and I want to heal it. I saw it when you were passed out.” Said Bo standing up to move closer to Tamsin.   
“How do you do it?” asked Tamsin.  
“Do what?”  
“Trust people after what you have been through at their hands?”  
“There is a lot more good in the world than there is bad. I try to see the good and I see it in you.”  
“Even the people that you trusted the most have not always been truthful to you.”  
“I can only trust that they had a reason for doing what they did” said Bo.  
“Old habits die hard and I’m having a hard time adjusting to this new way of talking to people.”  
“If you would just trust me, I will be there for you.”  
Bo walked over to Tamsin and took one of her hands in hers. She ran her thumb over the top of Tamsin’s hand in a soothing manner.   
“You don’t understand. I may have put us both in danger. You would never forgive me.” Said Tamsin in a cracking voice.  
“I don’t care but I guess that may help to explain what you were talking about when you were out. I care a lot more about the other thing you said.”  
“I don’t know that I can say that while I’m sober or awake for that matter. You are the first person in over one hundred years that I have even come close to…” she cut herself off. I have to go. Dyson and I have a case to work on. She pulled her hand away and started to walk toward the door. It took every bit of strength she could muster to walk away from Bo.  
Bo watched her walk out the door and fought the urge to go after her. She knew that if Tamsin was going to open up to her than she would have to on her own terms.   
Bo sat back down on the couch and Kenzi walked into the room and sat beside her.   
“Hey, what was all the yelling about? I was beginning to wonder if I should come break it up or sell tickets” said Kenzi smiling at Bo.  
“I don’t get her sometimes, Kenzi”  
“Tell me you are not talking about Tamsin.”  
“God Bo, can you pick um.”  
“One minute I think she is going to jump into my arms and the next I get iced out. I thing she is giving me whiplash. She said she loved me, Kenzi. She was unconscious at the time, but I think she meant it.”  
Kenzi looked up at Bo with a look of disbelief.   
“Okay, are you sure we are talking about the same person. The same blonde that has a major attitude and no filter? You’re not taking some kind of new fae drug are you? How do you feel about her?”  
“There’s an attraction there and there’s something about her. I guess I haven’t really thought about my feelings too much. I never saw this coming, so I didn’t think it was important. She ran off again anyway. Every time I get close to the real her, she turns tail and runs.”  
“Well I wouldn’t worry. No one can resist the Bo charm forever.”

Chapter 8

Author’s note- Thanks for the recent reviews. I love reading them. They’re awesome. Thanks so much for reading and taking the time to review. They make me happy.  
Tamsin headed to the gym after leaving Bo’s place. It would provide a way to work out her feelings. If she could work hard enough then maybe she would be too exhausted to think about Bo. Her mind couldn’t process the fact that Bo had feelings for her as well. It was too much to deal with that Bo was in danger because of her. Tamsin knew there was no way in hell that she was going to turn Bo in now. If he didn’t kill her, than he would change her. He would make her into a monster like him. She would not be her Bo anymore.   
She walked into the gym and went to change her clothes. She changed and headed straight to the punching bag in the back corner.   
She started to take her frustration and anger out on the bag. There were so many emotions going through her at the moment it was hard to focus on just one. She punched the bag until her muscles ached. If only the punching bag were Bo’s father than she could at least take her frustration out on the right person. She knew that she needed to be going home, but at home she would have to face the silence. The silence screamed at her for what she had done. She could not go face that just yet. She would have to kill some of the feelings before she could head home.   
The exercise had not helped as much as she had hoped. Bo was still on her mind. She had come to a decision. She would protect Bo. In order to do that, she would have to tell her what was coming. She felt her stomach knot up at the thought, and it made her feel like she was going to be sick. Bo had feelings for her now, and what would telling her change? How would she feel about Tamsin now? She would hate her for what she had done. If she found out the person that she really was, she could never love her. That may be a good thing, because she would not put herself in harm’s way for her. She would fight beside Bo when the time came. Would Bo even want her by her side?  
Tamsin was lost in her own thoughts when she noticed a big, bulky guy watching her. She tried to ignore him and go back to her workout. Her eyes kept going back over to the guy watching her. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to her.  
“Hey. Looking good, but I think I could give you a few tips” He said looking Tamsin up and down.  
Tamsin looked up and rolled her eyes. “Dude, you should really lay off the steroids. I thought that the Michelin Man coming over to talk to me.”  
“I was just checking out the view. I wouldn’t mind having a closer look though.”  
“Sorry, you’re not really my type. You might want to try someone a little more suited to your league. Maybe something polyethylene and inflatable might be in the right area.” Tamsin said smiling.  
“You have jokes.”  
“No, I was serious and I still am. Get lost.”  
“Oh come on. I could give you a great workout.”  
“My God, it’s too bad that stupidity isn’t painful. Look, I’m not in the mood and I don’t want to mess up my nails kicking your ass.”   
“Fine, but you are missing out.”  
“I missed out on the Black Plague and I can’t say I regret it.”  
He finally took the hint and left her alone. She went back to her punching bag. After about twenty more minutes, she decided to call it a night. She went back to pick from the locker room. She walked out of the gym and walked to her truck. She was about to get in when she heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see the creep from the gym. She let out an frustrated sigh.   
“You’re a special kind of stupid aren’t you?” She said looking at him.  
“No, I’m just not the kind to give up easily.” He said flipping out a large knife.  
“Well, I can see why you can’t get a girl willingly. With a knife that large you have to be compensating for something. See, I told to lay off the steroids.” She said giving him a sarcastic smile.  
“You are cute but your mouth can get you in big trouble.”  
“That’s a weak threat. I’m not buying it. I’m really going to enjoy kicking your ass.”  
He took a lounge at her with the knife but she kneed him in the stomach. He was doubled in pain and she kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground and she kicked the knife out of his hand. She straddled him and put her hands around his throat.   
“You know you really should be more careful in picking a girl to attack. Make sure they can’t take you down with one blow. You know, I really don’t think you are into girls anyway.” She said looking him in the eyes as her eyes changed from blue to black. “You have only been pretending to like girls to fit in. You are really aching to go check out the gay bar down the street. You are ready for some action. You would really like to find a big, hairy man to take care of you.” Tamsin broke eye contact and watched as the man got up and headed down the street to the bar she mentioned.   
Tamsin smiled as she thought of about his reaction when the doubt wore off in a few hours. She was kind of sorry that she could not stick around to see the fall out. It would be an epic reaction for sure. He will realize in a few hours what he did and be reliving it for days. Maybe he would learn a lesson about trying to harm others. He would she what it was like to have someone have sex with him and he didn’t want them to.   
In the meantime, it was getting late and she needed to be going home. She was looking forward to a change of clothes and a shower. Maybe she would be able to sleep better tonight since she had spent so much time at the gym. It seemed that her body was tried but her mind was wide awake. Her mind she buzzed with thoughts of Bo. It was going to be a long night.   
Tamsin got home and hopped into the shower. What she wouldn’t do to have Bo in the shower with her. The look she had given her earlier was a look that she had not seen in some many years. It made her heart melt to think about it. She could have so easily have given in to her desires and she would not be in so much pain now. She wanted to lose herself forever in Bo’s eyes.  
She turned off the water and headed to the bedroom. She lay in bed for what seemed like hours not being able to sleep. She knew that if she didn’t tell Bo what was going on then she might never be able to sleep again.   
Chapter 9  
Author’s note- The last chapter didn’t get much feedback. I hope you guys like this one better. Please read and review. I’m not the best writer out there but I hope that you guys at least like it. It’s nice to think that someone is reading my writing, so thanks.  
Tamsin had given up on trying to sleep for the night. She had gotten dressed and the next thing that she knew she was at Bo’s door. It was late and rather than knock Tamsin took out a credit card and started working with the door. A second later the door swung open. It was time to lay everything on the line and live with the consequences. The house was dark and she figured that Bo must already be asleep. She headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She walked into Bo’s bedroom and noticed the sleeping form on the bed. Her soft breathing let her knew that she was in a deep sleep. Moonlight fell across her face and Tamsin allowed herself to really take in Bo’s beauty. For the first time, she allowed herself to study Bo’s features. Her eyes followed her jawline to her cheekbones and then to her lips. She was reminded of the kiss they shared in Brazenwood. She really hoped it would not be the last time that she got to feel Bo’s lips on hers.  
This was going to be the hardest conversation she had ever had to have with someone. She watched Bo’s chest rise and fall and wondered what she was dreaming about. The Valkyrie walked closer to the bed. She really was beautiful and looked so peaceful. She didn’t have many clothes on and Tamsin was not opposed to that either. She ran a finger along Bo’s face. She gently picked up a few strands of dark hair and watched as they fell through her fingers. She wished she didn’t have to wake her. She just wanted to fall into bed next to her and wrap her arms around her. Tamsin thought of what she had told Lauren about the kiss. She knew what she said was mean and unnecessary. She had never been jealous of a human before and it just seemed so unfair that Lauren had Bo. She couldn’t help herself. She would have given anything to trade places with Lauren.   
“Bo, why do you have to be so you?”  
“Kenzi, is that you? What’s wrong?” said Bo in a sleepy voice.  
“Sorry, I’m not your pet”   
Bo shot up and had Tamsin pinned against the wall before she could counteract.   
“What the hell, Tamsin!!? Just because you can pick a lock, doesn’t mean you should!!” shouted Bo.  
“Well you did make it sound like I could drop by at any time. I figured that I never really thanked you properly for what happened. I wanted to come by and talk. I guess I owe you some answers at least.”  
Bo still had Tamsin pressed against the wall and Bo could see the effect it was having on her. She moved a leg between Tamsin’s knees and to spite herself, Tamsin gave a small moan.   
“So you wanna let me go so we can talk? I like it rough and all be maybe I should get a turn with you against the wall.”  
Bo let out a loud exhale and let Tamsin go, but didn’t move away from her.   
“It seems to me that you really don’t want me to move” said Bo with a grin.   
“Look I came to talk. I have to tell you some things that may be hard to hear. I need you to listen to me. I hope you can forgive me after you know everything.” Tamsin said looking up at her. All she could do was look into Bo’s brown eyes. She felt her resolve breaking and tried to move away from Bo.   
“Bo there is a shit storm coming this way. I was supposed to bring you to your father, but I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do it after I got to know you. He’s a bad guy, Bo. He will stop at nothing to have you. It was easy for me to turn you over when I thought you were like him and when I thought you were killing people. I can’t now, but you couldn’t be more different from him. You have a soul, Bo. You are kind and honest. I can’t let you be like him. I’m sorry, that I didn’t tell you sooner. Your father is Death, Bo. That’s why he has control over Valkyries. We are kind of in the same kind of work.”   
The words hung in the air for several seconds after they were spoken. Bo knew that Tamsin was not lying this time because she looked like she was about to make a run for the door. She heard Tamsin take in a sharp breath. Tamsin felt her stomach do flips. She was afraid to make a move. Bo didn’t know what to say to the new information. It was a lot to take in.  
“Well I guess that explains why you have been so cold toward me.”  
“I’m sorry. It was supposed to just be a job. I really fucked up. He knows I’m not going to bring you in and I may have put up both in danger. What’s worse is I may have hurt the only person I have loved in over a hundred years.” Tamsin covered her month in shock but it was too late to take the words back. Bo looked up and studied Tamsin’s eyes. There was no trace of a lie in them. Bo’s eyes softened at Tamsin’s words.  
“You have every right to hate me and not want me around. I going to protect you though, whether you want me to or not” said Tamsin looking at the floor.  
“I don’t hate you. You are here now, and that’s what’s important. You didn’t take me to him. What are we dealing with?”  
“Well, he has a pretty far reach. He has minions all over. I friend of mine found that out and didn’t make it. He’s the reason that kids are afraid of the dark. His minions hide in the shadows and under beds. They are always waiting to take Death’s next victim. He is the dark. He can move through it and become it. He generally gets what he is after.”  
“So what can we do?”  
“For now we keep you out of his reach. I can help. He will at least think twice before taking you if I’m here too.”  
“What will he do to you, if he gets to you?” Bo looked up at Tamsin with a worried look on her face.   
“I don’t think he will kill me, because that would lower his chances of getting to you. Just the same, I don’t intend to go walking up to him either. I won’t go easy either.”  
“I’m sorry about your friend.” Said Bo after a minute.  
“So am I. If I had just done my job than she would be here. It’s my fault.”  
“You didn’t kill her, Tamsin.”  
“I may as well have. Tamsin said tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I’m scared for you and I’m not sure how to protect you.”  
“We will handle this together. I trust you.”  
“I don’t deserve it.”  
“Yes you do, because you are here even though it could be dangerous. You risked everything to save me. He would have found me, with or without you. Now I have you in my corner and I have a chance.”  
“I wished none of this had to happen. He promised to increase my life cycle if I brought you to him, but I had rather die.”  
“Tamsin, you are not going to die. I promise.”  
Bo walked over to Tamsin and pulled her close to her. Tamsin’s laid her head on Bo’s shoulder without a second thought. Bo ran her fingers though the blonde’s hair. Tamsin would not normally let anyone do that but she carved Bo’s touch. It was like coming home. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo’s waist and pulled her tighter. She was afraid that it she let her go than she would vanish like she always did in her dreams. Tears were now falling freely from Tamsin’s eyes. The guilt was eating at her insides like a parasite. She tried to communicate her feeling by burrowing her face in Bo’s neck. Bo could feel the tears as they fell and she pulled Tamsin back to look at her.  
“Don’t cry. It’s going to be okay. I know why you did you did what you did. I forgive you. I would have done the same.”  
“No, you wouldn’t because you are not selfish like I was.” Tamsin said looking sadly into her eyes.  
“It doesn’t matter now. You need to get cleaned up and get some rest. Let’s go upstairs and get you a bath, okay.”  
Bo took Tamsin by the hand and led her up the stairs. Tamsin’s focus was on her hand inside of Bo’s as they walked up the stairs. She would deal with the mess tomorrow but for tonight there was only Bo.

Chapter 10  
Tamsin walked to the bathroom with Bo. Her mind was on the skin to skin contact she had with Bo and she was trying to hold onto every moment.   
"I'm going to run you a bath. If nothing else it will make you feel better. You look like you might be sick." Bo said looking at Tamsin's pale face.   
"Okay, thanks."  
"You go lay down on my bed for a minute and I will fix things in here for you."  
Tamsin walked into Bo's bedroom and sat down on the bed. She took deep breathes to try to calm her nerves. She was a mess and she could feel her hands shaking slightly. She had not fully taken time to think of the consequences of what she had just done. It had potential for major problems.   
Bo walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed beside Tamsin.  
"Okay I sat you out a towel and some clothes in the bathroom. The warm water will be good for you."  
Tamsin slowly got up and walked into the bathroom. It was already warm in the room from where Bo had run the bath. The steam felt nice. She took off her clothes and sank up to her neck in the warm water. She was beginning to feel some of the tension leave her body and melt into the water. She allowed herself to close her eyes and she tried to clear her mind. She was here now with Bo and that was the only thing that was important at the moment. Her mind was still trying to wrap around the way Bo forgave her so easily. It only made her love her more. She really was prefect. She let out a deep breath with this thought and sank deeper in the water. She put her head under the water and just listened to her own heartbeat as the resounded in the water. She came up out from under the water and lay her head back on the tub.   
She sat like that with her eyes closed for a long while. She almost fell asleep when she saw the lights flicker from behind her eyelids. She didn't think much of it and she didn't bother opening her eyes. She saw the lights flicker again and feel a cold breeze blow over her.  
Her eyes shot open and the room lights still flickered on and off until finally staying off. She tried to call for Bo but it came out in a whisper. She felt cold hands close around her throat but they were like smoke. She couldn't pull them off of her because her hands went right through them. She couldn't move and she felt the hands pushing her under the water. She tried to brace herself against the tub but he was too strong and she went under. She did the only thing she could think of and started to kick as hard as she could. She felt the water splash out of the tub. The hands were not letting up and she was beginning to feel her consciousness slipping away. Bo face entered her mind one last time.  
She thought she was dead when she felt warm arms pull her out of the water. Bo was pulling the hair away from her face and yelling at her. She could not really make out the words but her hearing began to come back. Bo saw that she had her eyes open and that she was breathing. Bo pulled her into a tight embrace. Tamsin fell weakly against her body. She felt the warmth that was coming off of Bo's body and didn't want to pull away.   
"Oh my God, Tamsin. What happened? I heard you splashing and I ran in to see something dark holding you under water. I thought you were dead." Bo said holding Bo tighter still.   
"It was him." Tamsin chocked out.  
"How?"  
"He came to take me out of the picture so he could get to you. I failed him. I'm not of any more use so he tried to have me killed. If you hadn't have come in when you did, he would have succeeded." Tamsin was aware that Bo was holding her naked form but she didn't care.  
"How did he get in here?"  
"He doesn't have to take a solid form and neither do his minions. They must have come in through the air vent or the window."  
"What can we do?"  
"Nothing tonight. We need to stay together and try to seal the windows and doors as best as we can. What about Kenzi?"  
"She is out for the night with Dyson. I know she is okay."  
Bo let go of Tamsin and she stood up to get out of the tub. Bo couldn't help but stare as droplets of water beaded down her body. Bo watched as a drop fell from her hair and traveled down her chest and to her stomach. Tamsin smirked as she saw Bo watching her and she noticed that Bo's eyes had changed from brown to blue.  
"Hey, wanna hand me my towel?"  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Said Bo snapping to attention.  
"You know you might want to try to control that ladyboner thing you get going on. It's hot and all but that's got to be embarrassing ." Tamsin looked at Bo and grinned.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Look in the mirror."  
Bo turned and looked in the mirror and saw bright blue eyes staring back at her. She blushed a little because she knew Tamsin could see her attraction to her. She didn't seem to mind Bo looking at her, however.   
"When you pick your jaw up off the floor, you might want to go seal the house. It won't be possible to cover everything but we need to do as much as we can. I'll get dressed and meet you in a minute."  
Bo walked out of the room and set to work on doing what Tamsin had said. She took out duct tape and covered the cracks around windows and doors. Bo wondered how much good it would really do because no one could hide from Death forever. He always finds a way in. She thought about all Tamsin had said and the risks she was taking. Tamsin didn't she herself as a "good guy" but Bo knew that what she did for her took strength and courage. Those were traits that were hard to come by. She was braver than she thought. Bo heart jumped at the thought. She just wanted to protect Tamsin for everyone and from herself.   
Tamsin walked out of the bathroom and up to where Bo was taping up the windows.  
"The tape will help but things are going to get worse before they get better. I'm not letting him take you without a fight." Tamsin said putting a hand on Bo shoulder.  
"You don't have to put yourself in harm's way for me? I could be dangerous."  
"'To be wise and love, exceeds man's might."'   
"Was that Shakespeare? I didn't know you could quote Shakespeare from memory."  
"You don't live as long as I have and not pick up a few things. Great literature is a hobby of mine. Of course, I did know Shakespeare. He was a friend. Who do you think the inspiration for Taming of the Shrew was?" She Tamsin smiling up at her.  
"I thought love would get you killed?"   
"We all have to die someday and there are worse ways to go."  
Bo moved closer to Tamsin and put her lips to hers. Tamsin didn't let herself think as she kissed Bo back. She felt Bo's tongue against her bottom lip and against her own.   
"'Your lips are like witchcraft.'" Tamsin said pulling back.  
"I'm all yours. You don't have to keep trying to seduce me. Although I want you to keep using that sexy voice of yours when we get upstairs."   
Author’s note- Thanks for all the sweet reviews!! They were awesome!! I wrote most of this chapter during my college graduation. I hope you like it. I know a lot of people have the theory that Bo’s dad is Odin, so I wanted to do something different. I hope it works.

Chapter 11  
Author's note- these scenes are the hardest for me to write because I want so much out of them. I hope you guys like it!! As always reviews are the best!! Thanks guys!!

The two girls couldn't get up the stairs fast enough. The rushed into Bo's bedroom and their hands were all over each other. Bo was kissing Tamsin like it would be the last thing she would do in this life.   
Bo pulled back from Tamsin and looked her up and down.  
"The tank top and shorts that I picked for you, really look great!" Bo said biting her lips as she looked at Tamsin.  
"Well, you don't look so bad yourself." Tamsin said looking at Bo, who was in nothing but a short silk nighty.   
Tamsin took a step toward Bo and wrapped her arms around her waist. Bo pulled Tamsin's hair to one side of her neck and looked into her eyes.  
"You know you're not just a feed. I really care for you Tamsin."  
"Me too. You know it's been a while since I've been with someone. Things are simpler that way. I've never been with a succubus either but I can't remember wanting anyone as much as I want you."  
Tamsin was shocked as Bo brought her lips down to her neck and started kissing her. Tamsin moaned softly under the kisses and pulled Bo closer to her.  
Tamsin ran her hands down Bo's sides and to the small of her back. Bo gasped as Tamsin grabbed her ass tightly.  
"Mmmm, do you have any idea the effect you have on me? I may be the succubus but you make me weak. Nobody makes me as wet as you do." Bo whispered into her ear sending chills down the blonde.  
"Huh, I wonder what we can do about that?" Said Tamsin with her usual smirk.  
"I'm sure we can figure something out."  
Bo's hands slipped under the tank top that Tamsin had on. She gently racked her nails along Tamsin's back. Tamsin felt adrenaline shoot through her body and her lower abdomen tighten. She had almost forgotten what I was like to want someone so much. It was intoxicating. She leaned her head on Bo's neck and breathed her in. She wanted her so bad that it almost hurt.   
Warm lips kissed down Bo's neck and along her collar bone. Bo's breathing increased with her touch.  
Bo's hands continued to roam under Tamsin's tank. They danced along her stomach and up to her breasts. Tamsin tensed a little at the touch. She felt vulnerable and took a step back without thinking.  
Bo looked into her eyes and tried to show her what she was feeling.  
"What's wrong, babe? It's okay, Tamsin. Trust me."  
"I do, it's just weird because I swore never let myself get this close. I never expected this. Now, that I have it, I want it more than life itself. I love you, Bo, and it scares the hell out of me. Just take it slow okay?"  
"Of course. I love you too and tonight there is nothing in the world but us."  
Bo moved closer to Tamsin and this time Tamsin didn't move away. She allowed herself to enjoy Bo's kisses and caresses all over her overheated body. Bo's hands found Tamsin's nipples and she gently rolled them in her fingers. Tamsin answered the touch with moans. Bo moved her hands to remove Tamsin's top. She pulled it over her head in one smooth movement and threw it aside. Tamsin felt an urge to cover herself but one look at Bo and it disappeared. Bo nipped and kissed the newly exposed skin before her. She occasionally ran her tongue over the areas she nipped at.  
Tamsin's own hands were moving under Bo's lingerie. Her hands explored every inch of Bo's back and stomach. Bo moaned as she felt Tamsin take her breasts in her hands. She gently squeezed them and rubbed her nipples. It felt amazing to have this kind of effect on Bo. A devious part of her wanted to tease Bo for all she was worth. She wanted to be someone the succubus couldn't get enough of.  
Tamsin lost her train of thought as Bo's fingers started to play with the edges of her shorts. Bo looked into Tamsin's eyes, as if asking permission to go further. Tamsin responded with a deep and passionate kiss. She felt Bo's tongue swirl around her own. She tasted wonderful and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. It only it were possible to never have to break the kiss. Breathing seemed do trivial at the moment. She felt she could never get enough. Primal need was working overtime as she sought to have every part of Bo pressed against her.   
Bo's hands found their way into Tamsin's shorts. They worked their way over her thighs. She rubbed her thighs and teased around her panties. Tamsin felt a jolt of excitement as Bo ran one finger over her underwear covered clit.   
"Tit for tat, Succubus, it's my turn."  
Tamsin pushed Bo on her bed and pulled the nighty over her head. This left Bo only in a pair of underwear. Tamsin kissed her way down Bo's body and back up to catch her in a deep kiss. Bo threw her head back as Tamsin took one of her nipples in her mouth and gently sucked. Tamsin put in leg in between Bo's and made contact with Bo's center.   
"I think you still have too many clothes on, succubabe."  
Tamsin had Bo's underwear off in a flash and was admiring Bo's naked form. Bo took Tamsin by surprise and flipped her on her back. Tamsin writhed as Bo sent a little charm through her. Bo giggled as she saw Tamsin's eyes widen. Bo removed Tamsin's shorts and underwear and kissed her exposed thighs. Tamsin moaned under the kisses as Bo continued toward her center. She gave Tamsin's center a wide lick and Tamsin shuttered under her. Bo smiled seeing Tamsin's reaction. Her tongue circled her clit and Bo pushed on finger inside of Tamsin. Tamsin felt Bo's finger curl inside of her and felt herself start to tighten around her finger.   
"Harder, Bo!"  
Bo pushed another finger into Tamsin and brought her month down to her clit. She sucked on Tamsin's clit and pushed her fingers in and out until she felt Tamsin tense beneath her. Tamsin's walls contacted around Bo's fingers as she rode out her orgasm.   
Tamsin soon recovered and had Bo on her back. Tamsin was kissing Bo with more passion than she had felt in forever. She kissed and sucked on Bo's stomach and breasts. She couldn't help leaving a mark or two on the succubus. She kissed Bo's core and licked her. She wanted to make Bo come in her month but Bo stopped her.  
"No I want you to kiss me as I come." Bo said pulling her up to meet her lips.  
Tamsin pushed her thigh into Bo's center. Bo moaned and Tamsin pushed a couple of fingers into Bo. Bo brought Tamsin down for a crushing kiss as Bo rode out an intense orgasm.  
"Wow, Valkyrie, you must have picked up some tricks over the years."  
"That and many years of sexual tension. I thought you were going to kill me for a minute."  
"I live to serve, my lady." Said Bo taking Tansin into her arms.  
"You want me to stay?" Asked Tamsin looking at Bo.  
"I want you to always stay. I'm yours forever. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Bo wrapped herself around Tamsin and kissed her as they tried to get some sleep.

 

Chapter 12  
Author’s note- Thanks for all the reviews and follows guys. I love to read them!! You guys are the best.

The next morning, Bo was the first to wake up and she gazed at the sleeping body next to her. Tamsin lay with her upper body exposed and a silk sheet covering the rest of her. She was sleeping on her side facing Bo. Bo was overcome with emotion as she looked at her. She noticed a mix of pride and shame as she looked at some of the marks that she had left on the Valkyrie the night before. Some light bruises had formed on Tamsin’s neck and upper body where Bo had gotten a little rough. Bo moved a piece of hair out of Tamsin’s face. She allowed her fingers to linger there a minute or two as she took in the beautiful sight.   
She slowly traced her fingers down Tamsin’s chin and along her jaw line. She wanted to remember every feature. Tamsin looked so peaceful without the weight of the world on her shoulders. The worry that was usually on her face was not there now.   
Bo fingers continued tracing across her face before coming to her lips. They were so soft and perfect. Her hand explored the curves of Tamsin’s body. Bo thought about how much strength in must have taken Tamsin to allow herself to be the close and vulnerable around Bo. She wanted to take in the moment. She traced patterns on her pale hips until Tamsin began to stir.   
Tamsin’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Bo.  
“How long have you been staring at me?” Tamsin asked in a sleepy voice.  
“Long enough to have to remind myself to breathe, and my heart to beat. I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful.”  
“I was having a wonderful dream, but for once I think reality might be better than my dreams. Should we get up and get breakfast? I feel a bit hungry from the work out last night.”  
“I have a different kind of breakfast in mind.” Bo said sliding closer to Tamsin and wrapping an arm around her waist.  
“You’re impossible, Succubus. I think I like it.” Tamsin said allowing Bo to pull her closer to her.  
Bo started kissing Tamsin’s neck and nibbled at her ear lobe.  
“Mmm, moaned Tamsin under Bo’s light kisses. Tamsin felt every nerve in her body come to life. Every part of her responded to Bo’s touches. Her skin tingled and her breath caught in her throat. The world could have been falling apart around them and the only thing that would matter was Bo.  
Tamsin turned to Bo and Bo began to kiss her with passion. Bo’s tongue entreated entrance into Tamsin’s mouth and Tamsin only too gladly gave in. Bo caressed her tongue with her own. Tamsin loved that she could draw moans from the Succubus. It was intoxicating.   
Hands began to roam over the body of the blonde. Tamsin responded with a sense of urgency. She wanted Bo closer to her. Bo was surprised as Tamsin rolled on top of her. Tamsin kissed every part of Bo that she could reach and began to move lower. Tamsin lifted the sheet that was still covering Bo and worked her way under it.   
Tamsin’s tongue had just began to tease Bo’s center when Kenzi burst into the room.  
“Morning, BoB…. She stopped mid-sentence and took in the scene before her. “Oh, I didn’t know that you were umm entertaining.” Said Kenzi with a smile coming onto her face.  
“Hi Kenz.” Said Bo.   
Tamsin had frozen under the sheets.   
“Hey Doc, you can come out. I’ve come in on worse.”  
Tamsin poked her head out from under the sheets. She gave Kenzi a look of frustration as she used a finger to wipe the side of her mouth. Her hair had fallen over her face and it took Kenzi a minute to realize that she was not Lauren.   
Kenzi’s eyes grew wide as she saw that it was Tamsin in bed with Bo.   
“Oh I didn’t know Detective Valkyrie was working undercover these days.” Said Kenzi trying to lighten the mood and giggling a little.  
Never missing a beat Tamsin said, “I does have its advantages.” She looked over at Bo as she said this. Bo raised an eyebrow at Tamsin.  
“Well I guess I will see you two when you are dressed. I’m going downstairs and I will see you in a bit.” Said Kenzi skirting out of the room and trying to process what she had just seen.  
“I guess we will have to continue this later, Hotpants.” Said Tamsin getting up and looking around the room for some clothes. Bo watched as Tamsin’s naked form wandered around the room looking through the clothing that was still on the floor from last night. Tamsin turned around, feeling Bo’s eyes on her back, and looked at Bo.  
“You know you’re not making this any easier. I can feel the looks from across the room.”   
“Sorry, I can’t help it. You don’t just make me the normal kind of hungry.” Bo said and felt her eyes turn from brown to blue as she said it.  
Tamsin studied Bo’s expression. It was not just a look of lust but there was much more there. She felt herself grow weak as she looked into Bo’s eyes. Tamsin bit her lower lip as she tried to keep herself from jumping back in bed with Bo. She needed to focus. She had to keep Bo safe and the rest would have to wait.  
“I’m going to get dressed and you should do the same.” Tamsin said trying to sound firm.  
“Okay fine.” Said Bo looking at her in mock disappointment.  
Tamsin smiled at her and continued to get dressed. Bo had moved off the bed and walked over to where Tamsin stood. Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin from behind and kissed her neck. Tamsin moaned a little in pleasure and frustration. It almost physically hurt to move away from Bo but she knew she had to. Tamsin turned around and gave Bo a look that a person would give a misbehaving child.  
“I’m going.” Said Bo walking over to the dresser to find something to wear.  
Bo walked around the room in a huff. Tamsin shook her head and looked at Bo’s back.  
“Bo, I always finish what I start. I have every intention of finishing the job. You can stop pouting.”   
Bo turned a looked at Tamsin like it was Christmas morning and continued to walk around the room in a much happier mood.  
Bo and Tamsin finally got dressed and headed down the stairs. Kenzi was sitting on the couch when they entered the room.  
Kenzi looked at the two girls and noticed the looks that they were giving each other.  
“So Bo, do you want to tell me what in going on with all the duct tape all over the place? I know this place is falling apart but duct tape does not fix everything. Trust me, I once tried to fix a bike tire that way. In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to ride down that hill after I did it.” Kenzi said in a serious tone.  
“It’s kind of a long story, but let’s just say we need to keep out an intruder who is not always in solid form.” Bo tried to explain.  
“If the air pollution bothers you that bad then we can just get some new filters.”  
“Not that kind of intruder, Kenzi. It’s a bad guy that can change into a gas form.”  
“Well that’s a real pain in the gas. Kenzi said and Tamsin rolled her eyes. What does he want?”  
“He wants Bo and he will take out anyone who tries to get in his way. Said Tamsin speaking up for the first time. He tried to break in last night and he will be back. We have to be ready when he does. I’m going to go back to my apartment and pick up a few things that can help us. Bo, I need you to go track down Dyson, because we could use his help. Kenzi, stay with Bo and I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
Tamsin turned and looked at Bo. “I promise I won’t be gone long.” Tamsin said locking eyes with Bo and taking her hands. Bo pulled her into a kiss that made Tamsin’s head swim with desire.  
“Are you sure you will be okay alone?” Asked Bo with a worried look.  
“He’s after you, not me. I wouldn’t be of any use to him.”  
“Just the same be careful.” Bo said pulling Tamsin in for another kiss. Tamsin used all of her will power to walk out of the apartment and out to her truck. She didn’t want to let Bo know how worried she really was. She knew Bo’s father would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.  
Author’s note- the next chapter is going to get exciting. This one was more fluff than anything. It was just for fun.

Chapter 13

Tamsin walked into her apartment and started to gather any things that she thought might be helpful in the fight they were about to become tangled up in. She rambled around looking for anything that might protect Bo. She picked up some of her best weapons. She knew that most of them would be very little help against who they were facing. At least she could hold him off for a little while. Tamsin wanted to believe that they had a chance. She had to believe it or she would fall apart. She had to act brave even if she felt like darkness was falling around her.  
Tamsin thought of Bo and wondered if her feelings of guilt would ever get any better. They caused a sinking feeling in her stomach when she thought of what she had almost done. Bo understood why she did what she did but Tamsin could not forgive herself as easily. If something happened to Bo because of her than she might as well be dead herself. She would never be able to face a world without Bo. Bo had single handedly brought back her faith in others. She used to see the world as a place where others were only out for themselves, but Bo was so different.   
Tamsin gathered enough clothes so she could stay with Bo for a few days. She was going to make sure Bo was protected. She would have to stay close to her.   
Tamsin was going through some of her underwear and looking for which ones to take with her. She smirked as she came across some of her lace ones. Those would have to go with her. Who said her time with Bo had to be all business? Those would be prefect to seduce the succubus.   
Tamsin was closing up the duffel bag that she had stuffed full of clothes and weapons and other items that she might need when she felt something off. The room didn't feel right. It suddenly felt too small and heavy like all of the hope had been pulled from the world. She needed to get out of there as soon as she could.  
She headed toward the door when she was hit with a blinding pain, and she fell to her knees. The pain was like needles sticking in every muscle in her body and movement became a struggle. It was like she was moving through cold honey. Panic gripped her mind, but it was not for her own wellbeing. Her mind was on Bo. The room filled with black smoke that was so thick that she soon could not see her hand in front of her face. It felt like all the breath was being pumped out of her body. Tamsin used what little strength she had to reach for her phone. If Death was going to take her than she had to at least warn Bo. She fumbled around in her pockets looking for the phone. It felt like hours before her hand closed around the cold, metal square she was looking for. She turned it on and the screen lit up. She dialed Bo as quickly as she could. Bo answered after two rings.  
"Tamsin?" Bo answered  
"Bo listen to me, Tamsin said in a hurried voice. He's here and he will be coming for you next. Run Bo. Find somewhere that he can't get to you!!!"  
"Tamsin, what do you mean he is there? Are you okay!? Get out of there!!" Bo said with panic raising in her voice and drawing the attention of the others in the room.  
"I can't. You just need to get away Bo. Get somewhere safe. Nothing can happen to you. I love you Bo and I need to protected. I'm sorry for everything. If there is going to ever be any hope for the rest of the fae then you need to survive."  
"Tamsin I'm on my way!! I'm coming. Don't stop fighting."  
"No you can't!! That's what he wants and that's why he is here. I knows you would come help me. Promise me you won't. Please, Bo." Tamsin's words were cut off as once again she felt hands around her neck.   
Bo heard the phone hit the floor and heard movement. She could hear Tamsin swearing and heard several things fall.  
"Tamsin, Tamsin??!!" Bo shouted into the phone and was almost in tears.  
Bo heard the phone being picked up and heard heavy breathing. She could no longer hear Tamsin's voice. Tears began to fall as she feared the worst had happened. Pain was replaced by anger as a voice spoke on the other end.   
"Bo my child, I've been waiting to meet you for so long, but you have made it very difficult for me. I had to do something to get your attention. I have your little Valkyrie friend. I'm not too happy with her at the moment, but she may still serve her purpose after all. If you want to see her than you have to come and find me. I will make her comfortable but don't take too long. I'm don't like to be kept waiting. See you soon, my dear."   
With those last words the line went dead and Bo felt her heart drop. Her body was in shock and didn't want to respond to her will. Kenzi pulled her into a chair and took the phone from her hands. That was hard to do because she was holding it so tight that her fingers were turning pale.   
"He's taken her. I have to find her!!" Bo said when she regained the ability to talk.  
"Who has taken her?" Kenzi asked.  
"My father, Death."  
"Wait you mean the whole dresses in black and carries a scythe kind of death? You mean the Death that always ruins the best parties?"  
"I'm not sure about his fashion choices but yeah that Death."  
"Okay Bo we are going to get her back but we can't just run in there blind. We need a plan." said Dyson trying to calm Bo.  
"We have to go now! She could be hurt or worse! I won't let her die for me! I love her." Bo said realizing what she said was true to spike all that Tamsin had put her though.   
Dyson looked at Bo like he had been hit in the face. His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration as the words hit him.   
"Bo, You and Tamsin?"  
"I didn't plan it and to be honest I hated her. I hated the part of her that she always showed the world but there is so much more there." Bo said this with some sadness knowing that it would hurt Dyson.  
"You really love her?" Dyson asked.  
"Yeah I think I do. I feel like I have a part of myself that I haven't seen in years back. I feel whole again. That's why we need to go and stop wasting time!!!" Bo said getting up from the table.   
"Okay Bo."  
"Kenzi and I will go to her apartment and see what we can find to help track down where he has taken her. Dyson see what you and Trick can dig up information wise. We need to know who we are dealing with." Bo said taking Kenzi by the arm and leading her out of the bar.   
"I'll take care of t. You two go and be careful." said Dyson watching the two girls walk out.  
"Come on, Kenzi."  
"I'm right behind you."  
They got into Bo's car and headed into the direction of Tamsin's apartment.  
"Bo do you really love Officer Slamsin?"  
"She is not the person she wants others to see. It's her way of protecting herself."  
"So was it part of the act when she tried to put you behind bars? Was that her screwed up way of letting you know that she liked you or some kinky sex game?"  
"It's not like that anymore." Bo said looking at Kenzi.  
"What is it with you and dating the most broken people that you can find?"  
Bo smiled and replied, "Well if it wasn't for my ability to bond with broken people than you might not be here with me. I didn't make a bad decision with you. Broken people can be some of the best ones to find"  
"Yeah I guess you have a point, but don't expect Tamsin to be as awesome as I am. She still tried to put you in jail."  
"Yeah but she believed I was a killer. She is protecting me know even if it means putting herself in danger. She didn't bring me to my father like she was supposed to. She is keeping him away from him."  
"Well that explains why I didn't trust her."  
"She didn't do it though. She may have paid the price for that as well."   
"You are not making me like her anymore by telling me what she almost did to you. Again, could you find anyone with anymore problems? Turning you over to Death is a little boring through, at least find something more exciting." said Kenzi, her voice dripping with sarcasm.   
"It's not important right now. It's important that we find her. If he lays a hand on her, it'll be the last thing he does in this lifetime!" Bo said with her eyes changing from brown to blue with anger. She could feel the anger raising inside of her. She was beginning to lose control.  
"Bo calm down. It's going to be okay. Tamsin is tough and she can handle herself. She almost kicked your ass a few times, remember?" Kenzi said putting a hand on Bo's arm.  
Bo felt herself begin to calm down a little at Kenzi's touch but heat was still coursing through her body. Bo took Kenzi's hand in hers.  
"I'm glad I have you, Kenzi. I can't do this by myself."  
"You don't have to and if you love Tamsin than I will try to love her also. I will help you get her back."  
"Thanks, Kenz. I love you."  
"Love you too, BoBo."   
Bo and Kenzi arrived at Tamsin's apartment. The door was ajar and they walked right in. The room was torn apart. There was furniture turned over and broken pieces of things laying on the floor. Bo gasped and ran toward the kitchen. There was red stains all over the floor and fear gripped her as the worse case ran through her hand. She feared that it was blood on the floor but as she looked closer she could see pieces of a wine bottle as well. She took a deep breath of relief and she realized it was only a broken bottle of wine.  
"Officer TamTam, is going to be pretty pissed when she finds out that he broke her bottle of booze." Said Kenzi walking over.  
Bo walked into the bedroom and looked around. She saw the duffel bag on the bed and went to look inside it. She noticed Tamsin had packed several clothing items as well as weapons. She looked around the room to see what else might lead her to Tamsin. She didn't find anything that would help her and sat down on the edge of the bed. Grief and fear settled in her stomach and she put her head in her hands. Kenzi walked in a sat down beside her and laid her head on Bo's shoulder.  
"It's okay, Bo."  
"No it's not. This is my fault I should have come with her."  
"Then you would be in just as much trouble and couldn't help her."  
"I don't even know where to start looking for her."  
"Let's head back to the Dal and get some fresh eyes on the case. We can plan our next move there."  
"Okay" Bo said lifting her body slowly off the bed and grabbing the bag that Tamsin had packed. 

They walked back into the Dal and Bo dropped the bag on a table. The others were not around at the moment but Bo knew they would be back soon. She pulled out a chair and sat down. She lay her head on the table as she tried to absorb the events that had just happened. Kenzi sat next to her.  
"I hope Dyson finds something that can help us. "   
"I think that I'm going to see if I can find Trick. He may be able to give us some information. He may know more about who we are facing." Kenzi said getting up and walking down the stairs to Trick.  
Bo was worn out and all she wanted to do was sleep but she would never be able to sleep right now. Her mind was a fog and Tamsin was at the center. The noises that she heard in the apartment and the voice she heard were on replay. She could not get them to stop. She was just about ready to get up and follow Kenzi when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached for it thinking that it must be Dyson calling to tell her something. She looked at the screen and her heart dropped. It was not Dyson. The call was from Tamsin.

Author's note- I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for the lovely reviews! I love them all! I hope my characterizations are okay. It feels weird to write a sensitive Tamsin. Thanks for reading! 

Chapter 14

Bo looked down at her phone and noticed that it wasn't a phone call from Tamsin but a message. Bo quickly picked up the phone and saw that a video was attached to the message.  
The message read,"My daughter, I have the Valkyrie and she is alive."  
Bo played the video. The camera was focused on Tamsin who appeared to be sitting in a corner of a dark room. There was some wired creature standing next to her. It liked to be an imp. It was red and had large teeth. It had small horns on the top of its head. Tamsin didn't appear to be physically restrained but something had a hold on her. A voice ordered Tamsin to speak into the camera. It was rough and harsh. Tamsin looked up with a look a pure hate on her face. Her eyes darkened as she tried to have some control over her situation. The voice laughed.  
"That doesn't work on me, my dear. Save your strength."  
Tamsin's eyes went back to their normal color but something was wrong. Her look had gone from one of hate to one of pure fear. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she covered her face.   
Bo was filled with rage and fear. Tamsin was in pain and she felt helpless to stop it. It took force to calm herself down enough to stay focused on the screen.  
The voice spoke again. "I'm now addressing you, Bo. I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances but I had to get you to come to me willingly. I was going to take the doctor but I've been watching you with the Valkyrie and you seem to have a soft spot for her. I couldn't take you by force so I had to take someone I knew you would come for. She is a pretty little thing, but she was weak. She failed me and you deserves to pay for her misdeed. You see the fear in her eyes? That is the death that is in her with her. It's all the lives she had taken and others that have fallen before their time. If these beings are given enough time with her, than they will drain her. Whether she lives is up to you. I'm not sure how much she can take. Wait for my call and I will tell you where to find your Valkyrie. You may speak, Valkyrie. Tell Bo that she should come quickly."  
"Go to hell. Said Tamsin in a voice full of hate. Bo, I can handle this. He wants you to come, but don't."  
"That's enough." Said the cold voice.  
The message ended and Bo sat shocked for several minutes. She felt like crying or screaming but she knew it wouldn't do any good. She sat watching the phone for about thirty minutes and praying that the call would come soon. It felt like hours that she sat but the phone finally rang. Bo took a deep breath to calm herself and get her emotions under control. She picked up the phone as she tried to keep her tone calm.  
"Let Tamsin go!" Tamsin said through clenched teeth.   
"I afraid that's not going to happen. She is my ticket to you, my dear."  
"Who are you?"  
"I am your father but I go by many names. I am Death, The Grim Reaper, Yama, and Thanatoes, among others. "  
"What do you want with me."  
"That's not important at the moment but you should really get moving. I don't know but I think the Valkyrie may be in pain. I don't know how much she will take before they drain her."  
"If she dies you are going to wish you had too!" Bo said her eyes shining blue.  
Bo heard a harsh laugh on the other end of the line.  
"How do I find you." Bo asked   
"Where does anyone find Death? I'm everywhere and nowhere."  
"Stop with the riddles. You want me there then tell me. "  
"Impatient. Very well. The cemetery down the road from the Dal is a good place to start. Go to the place where nothing grows and life is still. There you will find the entrance but the rest is up to you."   
With that the conversation was ended and the phone went dead. Bo felt her heart fall in her chest. She knew she had to get to Tamsin and soon. She would have to sneak out of the Dal and head to the cemetery. She didn't want to others to get involved in this mess. She would have to pick up some stuff at the apartment before she could head that way. She started to look through the duffel that Tamsin had packed. Some of the weapons would prove useful. She picked up a shirt and held it to her chest. It smelled of Tamsin and her shampoo. She didn't need the shirt but she decided to take it with her. It was a comfort.   
She gathered the weapons and the shirt and headed out the door. Kenzi saw her leave and Bo didn't know that she had followed her.   
Bo made it to the apartment and gathered some other items and Kenzi cornered her.  
"Where are you going, BoBo?" Kenzi said looking at her.  
"I'm going to get Tamsin. She needs me and I will do whatever it takes to get her back." Bo said  
"Then I'm going with you." Kenzi said putting her hands other hips in a stubborn manner.  
"Look Kenzi, I don't know what I'm walking into here. I don't want you to get hurt as well."   
"I've been able to handle everything that we have had to deal with and I'm still here. You need help and I won't let you go alone." Kenzi said with her expression softening.   
"Okay but if things get to be too much then promise me you will get yourself out."  
"I promise, but I don't have to like it."

 

Bo and Kenzi drove up to the cemetery. It was eerie and there seemed to be a heaviness in the air. It air was thick and things seemed quiet. Night had already fallen and getting around the cemetery without falling was a bit of a challenge. Kenzi almost fell face first into a head stone and she swore under her breath.   
"Stay close, Kenz and watch your step." Bo said glancing behind her.  
"You know if this where a horror film, I would be screaming at us to get out."  
"I know and I'm not thrilled about the circumstances either but I don't have a chose. Just help me look for anything that looks like an entrance."  
"Do we have any idea what we will find at this entrance we are looking for?" Kenzi said sounding a little on edge.  
"Unfortunately no. Whatever it is, it doesn't want to fuck with me right now." Bo said with anger entering her voice.  
They soon came to the edge of the cemetery and beyond lay a wooded area. Even though it was the middle of summer everything in the wood looked dead. The trees were bare and the grass was brown. No life appeared to be around for miles. It gave Bo a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach but she had to keep going. She pushed down her fear and discomfort because she had to do this. She had to find Tamsin no matter what.   
They walked for what seemed like forever through the dead wood until the came upon what appeared to be an empty archway. The two girls stopped and looked at what was before them.  
"Can that be what we are looking for? Kenzi asked in a questioning tone. It doesn't seem to look like much. You would think that Death would have something with a little more I don't know, style."  
" I guess he must be decorating on a budget. Bo said. I really hope this is it but I have no idea how it works."  
"Maybe it works kind of like the entrance to your Dawning worked." Said Kenzi with a shrug.  
" If that's the case then I don't know if you will be able to come with me."   
"Oh no, you aren't getting rid of me that easy. I will find a way."  
"Okay if it's like the entrance to the Dawning than we have to concentrate and the entrance should open. I hope. We need to visualize an entrance in the arch. We have to be looking at the boarder between the living world and the world or the dead. Just close your eyes and try to see a way in." Bo said taking Kenzi's hand so she could keep her close when they tried to go through.  
They closed their eyes and both tried to focus on a way in. They stood and focused for several minutes before Kenzi opened her eyes.  
"This feels kind of stupid." Kenzi said looking up at Bo.  
"Not near as stupid as trying to catch a cricket you can't see."  
"Yep you will." Said Kenzi with a slight grin.  
"Concentrate, Kenzi. We don't have a lot of time." Said Bo closing her eyes once more. After a few minutes, Bo opened her eyes and the archway was no longer empty. It looked like a layer of smoke was flowing in waves between the once empty opening. Bo pocked Kenzi to get her attention and she looked up.  
"I guess that's our way inside" Kenzi said.  
"I'm going to walk in first and you hold my hand. I'll pull you through after me. Keep your eyes open because this seems far too easy."  
Bo slowly approached the arch. Her mind was still full of the images of Tamsin that she had seen earlier. She prayed that Tamsin was okay. She stepped through the arch and it was like stepping into a cold shower. She got goose bumps all over her arms and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Kenzi stepped in behind her ans Bo heard her gasp as the cold hit her as well. The first thing that Bo saw when she walked through was complete darkness. It was just as cold on the other side as it was in the arch. The air was heavier here. Bo felt like she was being watched by a presence that she couldn't see. She felt Kenzi tighter her grip on her hand.  
"Okay, I can't see a thing in here." Said Kenzi in a low whisper.  
"Yeah me either. We will have to keep going until we can find a light source. Stay close"  
"You don't have to tell me twice."   
They moved in the darkness as carefully as possible. Bo had her hands glued to the wall as they moved along the wall. It was the only way that she could move at all. She could tell the walls were covered in something and made of concrete. It was like a prison. She tried not the think of what she was touching on the wall. She continued to walk, as she let her intuition guild her. Finally after a long walk, she saw a faint glow. It was a weak light and green but it was light never the less. It would be enough to see by. She began to walk faster with Kenzi right behind her.  
As they got closer they could see the light was coming from old oil lamps that were lining the walls. They flickered and that only made the place more creepy. Bo was able to get a better look at where they were. It looked like old catacombs and there were tunnels that stretched in every direction.   
"I wish I had some idea where we needed to go." Bo said letting out a long breath.  
"Your dad is really not the welcoming kind is he?" Kenzi said taking in the scene and feeling Bo's frustration.  
"Listen. Bo said I think that I heard something."  
Bo listened hard. At first all she heard was silence, but then she heard it again. It sounded like soft crying. She pulled Kenzi down the hall and toward the noise.   
"Bo are you sure we should be going toward that crying?"  
"Someone may be in trouble, Kenzi. We need to go see what's going on and besides maybe they can help us find where we are going."  
"I just want to go on record as saying that I don't like it."  
They made their way down the hall and the crying became louder. They corner a corner and could see an open door. Bo carefully peered around the frame of the door and saw that the crying was coming from a small girl. Kenzi refused to go any closer so Bo walked into the room alone. It put a hand on the girl's shoulder and she stopped crying.  
"It's okay, we are here to help."   
Bo almost screamed as the girl turned around. She had no eyes. There were only black holes where he eyes should have been. She bared pointed teeth at Bo and ran toward her. Kenzi was quick to come to her aid and knocked the thing out cold.  
"Oh my God, what was that thing?!" Asked Kenzi wide eyed.  
"I don't know but it may be just a taste of what we are going up against."  
"We should get out of here before it wakes up." Kenzi said looking at the thing at their feet.  
"There's is only one problem. I still don't know where we are going." Bo said   
"Well I think it's safe to say that we know it's not down this way. At least I hope it's not"  
Okay, I have to think. I got us in here by concentrating so maybe if I try again I can help us find our way." Bo said walking back toward the way they had come. Bo closed her eyes once more and listened to what she was feeling. It was difficult because of all the others emotions working overtime.   
"It's a maze in here. How are we going to find where to go." Kenzi said looking down one of the halls.   
"This is going to sound weird but I can kind of feel where we need to go. I feel a pull." Bo said.  
"Is the pull coming from Tamsin?"   
"I can't tell, but it's all we have to go on right now. We can only hope that it's not a dead end. I think we need to go this way." Said Bo leading them down a hallway to their left.  
They walked along for several minutes without saying a word. Bo feelings led her along. It was a mix of fear and anxiety. She was ready to jump and fight at any moment. She would have felt better if she could see more than a few feet in front of her.   
Bo's attention was caught by something out of the corner of her eye. She stared for several seconds. It looked like a person but it was too dark to tell much about the features. She could tell that the form was female and out of instinct she started to run toward it. Kenzi was right on her heels. She got close to the figure just as it rounded a corner. She knew she saw a wisp of blonde hair.  
"Tamsin!!?" Bo called at her back.  
She stopped an turned around but she was not very solid. It was like a mist and Bo started to tear up. She feared the worst had happened and she was too late. Tamsin looked at her with wide eyes. She seemed sad and scared. Tamsin was trying to tell her something with her eyes.  
"I'm too late! No, no,no. I can't be too late. Please."   
Tamsin shook her head to let her know that she was no too late. She mouthed the words 'I'm okay' to her. Bo couldn't hear her speak but knew what she said.  
"I'm on my way. Hold on. Okay?"  
Tamsin tried to put her hands on Bo's face but they went right through her. She was fading before her eyes. Parts of her would fade and come back into focus.  
"What can I do? Help me find you!"  
Tamsin shook her head no. She said 'I don't want you hurt.' She looked down at her feet. 'I love you' was what Bo read on her lips next.  
"I'm not leaving without you. You would come for me. I love you too."  
Tamsin teared up and gave Bo a last smile before she faded into the darkness. Bo grabbed at the darkness trying to hold on to any part of her she could get a hold of her. Tears fell from Bo's eyes as Tamsin was lost. 

Author's note- I hope your guys like this chapter. It took a while to write, but as long as there are readers I will try to keep writing. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys are great! :) 

 

Chapter 15  
Okay so creating an underworld is challenging. I tried mixing myths and adding some of my own. I hope it works. Thanks for reviews!! They are so sweet. It’s a labor of love.   
Tamsin faded before Bo’s eyes. Bo wondered what it meant. She feared that Tamsin may be hurt or growing weaker.  
“Bo, are you okay?” Kenzi asked walking up and laying a hand on her wrist.  
“We have to move faster. I think she is getting weaker. I can feel it.” Bo said as she started to walk faster down the hall that she had chosen.  
The two girls walked down the hall and didn’t see much until they finally reached an end. The hall opened into a huge village. The village had small houses scattered all over along a river bank. They were modest sized homes that were designed to fit small families. There were several people milling around in the middle of the village common areas. They were not completely transparent but they didn’t appear to be really solid either. Some looked happy and others roamed around without a purpose. Blank expressions were on their faces and some looked like they had lost something very important.   
“Bo, what is this place?” Kenzi asked looking around.  
“I don’t know.”  
“These people aren’t alive are they?” Asked Kenzi looking closer at the people in the village.  
“My guess is no.”  
“Are they ghosts?”  
“Maybe. That’s the best explanation I can come up with.”  
“Should we try to talk to them?”  
“If it helps us find Tamsin, then I willing to give it a try.” Bo said walking closer to the villagers. Most of the people didn’t even seem to see her. Some others looked at her and kept walking. Bo tried her best to get them to stop and talk to her but to no avail. She was beginning to get really frustrated as about the twentieth person walked by her without saying a word. She noticed that many of the villagers had gone in their homes to keep from speaking to her. She knew that they could she her but they ignored her just the same. She sat down by the river and put her head in her hands. How was she going to find Tamsin, if she couldn’t even get information? This place was bigger than she had thought. She had only just scratched the surface.   
She sat there for a few minutes trying to come up with a plan. She had to find someone who could lead her through this place. She was thinking about going up to each house and knocking on the doors until they talked to her. She would get answers no matter what it took. She was thinking of the best way to do that, when she heard steps behind her. She felt a small tap on her shoulder and thought it was Kenzi. She looked up and saw a very beautiful woman standing over her. The lady gave off a soft glow and life seemed to surround her. Bo saw some of the villagers stick their heads out of their homes to look at her.   
“Hi, I’ve never seen you around here before.” She said looking down at Bo and offering a hand to help her up.  
“I’m not from here. I’m looking for someone, actually.”  
“Well you’re alive so I guessed you must not be from around here.”  
“I was forced to come down here to look for my love.., I mean my friend. She was kidnapped by my father.” Bo said looking the woman in the eyes.  
“Your father?” asked the woman in a quizzical tone.  
“My father is Death.” Bo said.  
The woman’s eyes grew wide as she made a connection. She listened to what Bo was saying and realized that she was in trouble.   
“Death? You must mean, Thanatoes. He is often referred to as Death but Thanatoes is his name here. You see, there are three rulers of the Underworld. Your father is one of them. He is the ruler of the area where the evil are punished.”   
“There are three rulers? Who are the other two?” Bo asked   
“There is Thanatoes, Hel, and myself. My name is Persephone. Hel rules the village of the dead. She rules the village that you see before you. Most of the people here choose to stay here. It’s a Limbo of sorts. They can choose to live as they did on Earth and some even live with their families. Others may choose to forget life on Earth and they drank from the river behind you. It is the river of Forgetfulness. Their pain will be gone but along any love they had as well. They are lost souls. They are the ones who wander around here looking lost. I try to help them as best I can but I can’t do much. I rule the paradise end of the Underworld. It’s also known as Elysium. I reward people for good they have done in their lives. I do travel here a lot to help the souls here. They are good people too and most could live in my kingdom if they chose. They seem to want to hang on to any sense of their life on Earth they can get. Many are not ready to move beyond this village. Who are you my dear?”  
“Well I’m Thanatoes’ daughter and my name is Bo. This is my friend Kenzi. We are here to find my friend, Tamsin and bring her back.”   
“You look like you’re a bit lost.”  
“To be honest, we are. I don’t even know where to start looking.” Bo said in a defeated voice.  
“I’ll help you.” Said Persephone laying a hand on Bo’s shoulder.  
“Why would you help me?” asked Bo.  
“Bo the woman is offering us help and we need it. Don’t question it just take it.” Kenzi said looking at Bo.  
“I want to help you because Thanatoes has done the same thing to me as he is doing to you. He has also been trying for years to be the sole ruler of the Underworld. He uses his power to drain those he rules. I’m sure his use for you and your friend are not good ones. Am I also right to assume that she is not just a friend?” Persephone asked.  
“She’s more than a friend. She put herself in danger for me and she is here because she was trying to protect me. I just want her back. I don’t care what he wants with me as long as he doesn’t hurt her. I love her.” Bo said looking at the ground.  
“If I know Thanatoes, then he will not let either of you go. Is your friend fae?”  
“Yes, she is a Valkyrie.”  
“He will try to control you by using your feelings for her. He seeks to control you. He did the same to me. He took someone whom I loved so he could control me. He took the woman I loved from me and wanted to take her power from her. She was fae as well. By using her, he thought he could get to me and take her abilities. She was innocent and he drained her and left her to die. I tried to save her, but he dropped her soul into the river Styx. Once in the river, I couldn’t get her out. Once in the river, the souls don’t come out. I lost her and I have never been the same since. I tried to destroy him for what he did but our powers are evenly matched. We cannot kill one another. The three rulers keep the balance of power here, so without outside help he cannot take us down either. I feared that he was planning something after is first plan failed. I’m sorry that you are involved. I will help you as much as I’m allowed but I’m bond by the rules of the Underworld. I have to try to stop whatever he is planning. I can provide you with guidance through all the kingdoms and help you with food and weapons. I will travel with you and do what I can.”  
“So we are not getting out of here the easy way then?” asked Kenzi speaking up.  
“My powers are limited but I can still help.” Said Persephone.  
“Awesome, but I would have been more awesome to have god powers on our side.” Kenzi said.  
“Bo may be more powerful here than she is aware of at the moment.”  
“I’ll take any help I can get. Oh and I have a question. Tamsin appeared to me in a form like the people in this village. She kind of faded in front of me. Please tell me she is not dead.” Bo said sounding panicked.  
“I don’t think so. She is a Valkyrie so her powers may be different here as well. He is keeping her under lock and key but she seems to have found another way to reach you. It’s a projection power that she is using to communicate with you. She would also be of no use to him if he killed her now. She is no good to him dead. She is his link to you, and as long as he has her, he knows you will come.”  
“Is she more powerful here?” asked Bo.  
“In a way, but he will have a tight hold on her. He will try to keep her weak so that he can control her.”  
“Do you have any idea where he would be holding her?” asked Bo.  
“He would be holding her in his kingdom. His kingdom is on the other end of the Underworld. It will not be easy to get to. He will want her broken by the time that you get there. That’s what he does. He will seek to break you emotionally and physically on your way to her. I hope you’re ready for this.”  
“I’m ready. Kenzi, you don’t have to come with me. I want you safe, and he may use that against me.” Bo said looking Kenzi in the eyes.  
“What if something happens to you?! I can’t just leave you! I don’t want to leave you.”  
“I know but I need you to.”  
“Bo, no! I won’t!”  
“Please, Kenzi this place is not safe for fae. I know it’s not safe for humans. Tamsin is here because of me and I won’t let something happen to you too.”  
“There is a way that she can stay close and keep an eye on you without getting hurt.” Offered Persephone.  
“How?” asked Bo.  
“I will take her to my kingdom and she can stay there. We have to pass through it on the way.”  
“Fine. At least I can stay with Bo for now.” Said Kenzi giving up.  
“Okay.” Said Bo.  
“We need to find a place to stay the night before it gets too dark here. It’s not safe when the darkness comes.” Said Persephone looking up at the darkening sky.  
“Why?” asked Kenzi sounding worried.  
“There are things here that only come out when the darkness rolls in. They are minions from his Kingdom that have come to take the souls that have given up. They take the souls that have lost the will to go on, but they will also take any others they can find. These things are the manifestation of evil. You may have already seen a couple of these on your way in here. We have to get inside.”  
Persephone knocked on one of the doors to the homes around them. A lady answered the door and Bo could hear her talking to her. She couldn’t hear all she was saying. The lady looked over at Bo and Kenzi as Persephone was talking to her. After a few minutes, the lady stepped aside and Persephone waved them over. They walked into a small living room. It was furnished with a couple of couches and had a fire place in the middle of the room.   
“Bo, Kenzi this is a friend of mine. Her name is Hazel. She is going to give us a place to stay for the night.”  
“Thank you.” Said Bo looking at the quiet woman. Bo noticed that she was somewhere in her thirties and had pretty, wavy black hair. She was not beautiful but there was something about her that was different. She gave Bo a smile and Bo smiled back.  
“You’re welcome, said Hazel. It’s not much but Persephone says you are here to help us so you are welcome here any time.”  
“It’s more than enough. You are very kind.” said Bo.  
“So, said Kenzi looking out the window. Why did we have to come inside so quickly? It looks the same out there to me.” As she spoke she saw the town fall into darkness. It was like someone had covered it all in thick black blanket. Kenzi looked up in shock as Bo walked over to look out the window as well. They looked out the window and watched as all the lights fell dark.  
“It’s just a little darkness.” Said Kenzi with a scoff.   
Just as the words had fallen from her month they heard a horrible noise from outside. They peered out and what they saw was something out of a nightmare. A large skeletal bird was hovering in front of the window. It had the skull of a bird but the body was like a human. It had large, sharp claw and let out a horrible scream. It was a human scream and it sent chills down Bo’s spine.   
“What is that thing?” Asked Bo in shock.  
“It’s a form of fallen angel. They are soul takers and they work for him. They are one of the many creatures that work for him I’m afraid.” Persephone tried to explain.  
“Can they get in?” Bo asked  
“No they are bond by the rules as well. They can only take those out at night. We are safe but that doesn’t always stop them from trying to get those inside.”  
“Hey Bo, I think your dad worked them to the bone. See what I did there?” Kenzi said tying to lighten the mood.  
Bo gave her a weak smile.   
“We saw a childlike thing on the way in. What was it? It had no eyes.” Bo said turning to Persephone.  
“That would be another of his minions. They can change form, and take whatever form they think will get someone to come to them. They like to take the form of a child so others will come to them willingly. They don’t usually show their faces until you are close to them. They usually are used to bring people out in the open so that the other creatures can take them.”  
“Why would anyone stay here?” asked Kenzi.  
“Some are afraid to move on and others are waiting for family. I think it’s best if we get some rest for the night because it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.” Persephone said pointing out a couch for each girl to sleep on.

 

Tamsin sat in the tiny cell of a room that he had put her in. She was still weak from the attack that he had set on her but she was feeling a little better. The room was bare and the only piece of furniture was a small bed in the corner. She was surprised that she was even given that but she was too tired to question it much.   
The little strength that she had she had used to try to find Bo. It had taken a lot out of her. She just hoped that Bo had listened to what she tried to tell her. She knew that Bo would still come and try to find her, because that was the kind of thing that Bo did. She would do anything to have her with her here now, but the only company she had were the four walls.  
It was torture to just sit her and wait for Bo to fall into his trap but she didn’t know what else she could do. She would try to find Bo again when her strength came back. She had to warn her about what she was walking into.   
She lay down on the bed and tried to fall asleep. She imagined that Bo’s arms were around her waist and that she was safe. She wanted these things to be true so badly that she could have sworn that she really felt arms around her. She did finally fall into a deep sleep. She dreamed about Bo and her time she had spent with her. At least he could not take her dreams. They were hers and hers alone. 

Chapter 16  
Author’s note- Hi guys I hope you like the way the story is progressing. Let me know what you think if you get time. Hope you like it. I hope that it is not too scary .   
Tamsin woke in a haze. It had been a hard night. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. She could feel a presence in the room other than her own. It was still dark in the room and she couldn’t see anyone but she just knew that they were there. She jumped as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She had to fight the urge to punch whoever had dared to touch her.  
A voice spoke in her ear. “Hello, my dear. I hope you slept well.”  
“As well as one could be expected to sleep in hell I suppose.” Tamsin said in a voice filled with venom and sarcasm.   
“I have good news for you.” Thanatoes said in mocking tone.  
“I can hardly contain myself.”  
Thanatoes gave a small laugh. “Even in the face of death, the sarcasm never lets up.”  
“What can I say? We all have our strengths.”  
“Getting to the point, my dear. I have decided that I’m going to let you go find my daughter. I’m letting you out of here. I know that she will come now. She is helping Persephone and I don’t have to keep you to get her here.”  
“Is this some kind of a trick? Why would you just let me go?”  
“Well I have my reasons. Don’t think that you will get to leave here with everything you came in with though.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that I can’t let you go without a little insurance. A Valkyrie, even a dying Valkyrie, can be a threat to me. I can really use your power. It’s kind of a trade, if you will. You don’t have to die in here and get to see my daughter again. I get your power so I know that you can’t hope to fight me.”  
“You are too kind. What makes you think that I will give up my power willingly?” Tamsin said avoiding looking at him.  
“Because I see your heart and to spite trying to fight it, you love Bo. You will pay any price to see her again.”  
“Maybe the price is too high. What if I don’t take your offer?”  
“Then not only will you die here but I will give Bo every detail of how you begged for death before I showed mercy and finally killed you.”  
Tamsin felt defeated. She saw no other way than to give him what he wanted. She couldn’t let Bo come here and maybe if she could stop her than she had a chance. She would at least get to see Bo one last time before she died if he had her killed. Tamsin was sure that he would try to kill her at some point after he let her go. She was not sure how losing her power would affect her either. It may kill her, but she had to do it.  
“So why do you want my power?”  
“That’s on a need to know basis.”  
“What do I have to do?” asked Tamsin feeling a lump build in her throat.  
“All you have to do is sit back.” Thanatoes said taking a small vile from his pocket. The water from the river Styx will take your power with only a few drops. He dipped a cloth into the water and placed the wet cloth on Tamsin’s forehead. Tamsin felt her whole body tense. She felt a pull from deep inside her. It felt like a vital organ was being ripped from her body in the most violent manner. She wanted to scream but she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was hurting her. She just sat there with her hands balled into fists and her eyes closed tight. It felt like hours before the process was finally over, but it had only been five minutes. “Thank you my dear Valkyrie for your gift. As I promised, you are free to go. I can’t promise that without your power that you will make it back to Bo, however. This side of the Underworld is a dangerous place. Good luck.” Thanatoes said getting up and walking out of the room. He left the door open behind him.  
Tamsin sat on the bed in shock. She felt different. She felt like she had just been hit in the face with a brick. Her whole body felt weak and sore. She knew that even if she had to die trying that she was going to get back to Bo. She had to. She didn’t even let herself think of any other way. She got up from the bed and felt her body scream in protest. Even the bottom of her feet felt sore, but she had to go. Time was precious and Bo needed her.  
Walking out of the prison was easy enough. Tamsin saw a few imps and other creatures on her way out, but they let her pass with only a look. It was a look that said that if the order was given then they would be on her in a second. Tamsin tried her best not to look at them as she past them. They loved to put fear into the hearts of others. These creatures lined the walls to watch her pass them. Many had dead eyes and red skin. Some looked like they had just come from a human meal because of blood on their faces. Tamsin was not afraid of them but was a little afraid of what lay outside the protective walls of the prison.  
Tamsin walk out into a barren landscape, and the only thing that she could see was a river. She figured that it must be the Styx River. She had to make sure that she stayed far away from it. She could see a few trees and mountains in the distances, but the trees were bare. The mountains would lead her out of this area and into Elysium. She knew enough about this place to know that the trip over them would not be an easy one. She had been told many times about people trying to make it out of this place, only to get a few miles. These people did not have Bo waiting on the other side waiting for them either. She had to have faith that she would make it to her in one piece.   
She took a deep breath and started down a path that would be the most direct to where she needed to go. The faster she got through here the better it would be for everyone. At first Tamsin didn’t come into contact with anything too bad. She saw a lot of creatures like the ones that had been in the prison, but nothing worse. She walked on and these creatures seemed to been caught up in other things. They didn’t pay her any attention and Tamsin liked it that way.   
This place was truly the place of nightmares. It was starting to get cold and the little light that had been in the sky when she came out was starting to fade. She had no idea where she would hide when darkness took over. It was a problem she would face when it happened. She watched her feet pound the dirt road and her mind was on Bo. She shivered involuntarily. It was not due to cold as much as it was due to fear.   
Tamsin stopped walking as she saw that her path had changed. What stood before her now was a deep valley. The earth was up around it and there was only a small path through the middle. She knew that she would have to walk through it, because there was no way around it. Without her powers, the thought of going in was a little overwhelming. She was never one to back away from a challenge. Tamsin could still hold her own in a fight and she would prove it if she had to.   
The temperature really dropped as she walked into the valley. Tamsin guessed that it was a least a ten degree difference and she could see ice on some of the trees. Darkness seemed to cling to everything here. It was like stepping into a dark freezer. Tamsin opened her eyes wider so that she could try to make out some of the things around her. Tamsin listened for any sounds of movement so that she would be ready for trouble. It was too quiet for her comfort. Her eyes were drawn to something in the distance. It was a person. It was about the size and shape of a woman. She looked hard at the form as she tried to see more details. It was almost impossible to see anything for sure about the form.   
Tamsin decided to try to speak to her. “Hey,” she called to the woman. The woman turned to face her but didn’t speak back. She began to walk closer to Tamsin. As she came closer Tamsin let out a small gasp. The person who was standing in front of her was herself. Her own eyes looked back at her and a smile spread across the fake Tamsin’s face. It was not a smile of joy but a smile of contempt. The thing was mocking her.   
“Well, well, well,” the thing said in a teasing tone. “The little Valkyrie has decided that she wants to try to save the one who she brought here. You are the reason she it here after all. You are the reason that he could even come after her. She will never really forgive you for what you have done. She can’t love you, because deep down you know that you are a monster. Virtuous people don’t fall in love with people like you. The best thing that you could do for her is to stay away from her. She might have a chance if you stay away.”  
“That’s not going to happen,” said Tamsin grinding her teeth.  
“Face it Tamsin, she doesn’t want you. She loves Lauren and Dyson. Why would she want you when she could have them?”  
“It doesn’t matter if she loves me. All that matters is that I can protect her.”  
“How do you plan on doing that, sweetheart? I hate to break it to you, but you don’t have the power to help her anymore.”  
“I can still kick your ass.”  
The fake Tamsin let out a laugh and it make Tamsin’s stomach sick to hear it. It sounded like her but it was deeper and there was something else behind it.   
“All you will be is dead weight to her now. You will only be a reminder of what people have done to hurt her. You coming back may drive her into her father’s arms. Have you thought about that?”  
“No. Bo will never be anything like him. She isn’t anything like him. She is so much better than anyone I’ve ever met. I’m ashamed to have put her anywhere near him.”  
“I think I’ve been going about this the wrong way. I didn’t know that you felt such guilt for what you did. I know you love her, but this guilt is so powerful. I can feel it inside you. It’s growing like a cancer. You don’t have live with it you know. You could protect Bo and get rid of your guilt at the same time.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I’m talking about the River Styx. Jump in and everything will go away. You won’t feel guilty anymore and Bo is free from you.”  
“Fuck you. You’re not going to get to me. Bo needs me and I won’t do that. Now I’m done talking to you. Move out of my way!” Tamsin walked right through the entity before her and didn’t stop to look back.  
The entity was not that quick to give up and took another form. It changed into Bo and stood in front of her once more.  
“Tamsin,” Said Bo.  
“Go away.”  
“Tamsin, I don’t need you and I don’t want you. I want you out of my life. It’s all your fault that I’m here and it’s your fault that I will be in his hands.”  
“I’m not buying it,” said Tamsin looking at Bo.  
“Fine but you still have to make it through here before you can get to her. I wouldn’t put money on a mortal getting out of here.” With those last words the thing finally disappeared.   
Tamsin put her hands on her face. That thing had given voice to her fears. Maybe Bo was better off if she didn’t come to find her. Maybe she shouldn’t do back. She had lost her powers and was not of much use to her now. The River was only a little ways back. She could put a stop to all of this, but what kind of mess would she leave Bo. Bo would blame herself if something happened to her and Tamsin knew that. She knew that no matter what she felt, she had to keep going.   
The end of the valley was drawing closer. She could see a little light up ahead. It was a relief and a burden to get out of there. She was worried about what she would come into contact with next.   
She found herself back on the dirt path that she was on before. The mountains were drawing closer. She felt better knowing that she could probably make it to Elysium before night had fully fallen. She would have to move quickly but it was possible.   
Tamsin could hear screams in the distance. They sounded horrible and Tamsin had to cover her ears. She held her hands over her ears but the screams were still coming through. She began to run hoping that she would be able to get away from them. She ran until she came to a group of tree, and she took her hands away from her ears. The screams had seemed to have stopped. She didn’t know why but she was grateful. The silence was short live however, because the screams started again. Before she could cover her ears, she heard a familiar voice. It was Bo screaming or at least it sounded like her. Tamsin first thought was that Bo had made it here and was now in trouble. She ran closer to where she thought the voice was coming from. Then she saw them, Bo was holding a limp Kenzi in her arms. She didn’t look hurt herself but Kenzi wasn’t moving. Tears were falling down Bo’s cheeks rapidly and falling in Kenzi’s hair.  
Tamsin didn’t know what to do. She never thought that Kenzi would be in danger. She and Kenzi had their differences but Tamsin had grown to love her. Bo didn’t seem to notice that she was there. Bo looked like she was in deep physical pain as she held on to Kenzi. Tamsin walked over to her.  
“Bo, I’m so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I was going to fix it. I never wanted anyone to get hurt.” Tamsin was now crying too.  
Bo looked up at her. “You’re sorry!! That’s all you have to say? Kenzi is gone because of you. Get away from me. You’re poison! I can’t believe I ever trusted you! How could you do this?”  
Tamsin had fallen to her knees beside Bo. “I..I break everything I touch. I know this is all my fault. I wish I could take it back. I wish I could take her place. We will stop him.”   
“I wish you could take her place too!” said Bo in a hateful voice.  
Tamsin took in the words but they were too painful to think about. Her heart was breaking for Bo and Kenzi. It was all she could to not to fall into the dirt and cry. How could she live with herself after all of this? She looked over at Bo once more and she appeared to be shaking with sobs, but as she looked closer she saw that she was laughing.  
Bo looked up at her and smiled. “You are so easy to fuck with. This may be just a glimpse into your future if you continue this way. The human will all too easy get rid of and so will you. Do you think that Bo would ever forgive you if something happened to Kenzi? Don’t be stupid. Find her and tell her to come to me peacefully and no one gets hurt. I hope that I’ve made myself very clear. I could easily kill you and the human and Bo would be broken. You don’t want her to be broken do you? It’s your choice. Choose wisely.”   
Bo and Kenzi faded away before her eyes. Tamsin was still on the ground. She was shaking with rage and grief. She knew he would kill Kenzi if he got the chance. She was angry at herself for falling for another one of his traps. She slowly pulled herself up and started to walk again. This was going to be a long trip if she was going to have to deal with these visions every step of the way. She hoped that he had gotten his point across and that would be the last of them for the time being. She just needed to stay focused on getting to Bo. Bo didn’t need to set foot in this place. Tamsin almost couldn’t handle the mind games but Bo was much more vulnerable to those types of attacks than she was.   
Tamsin was beginning to think that she was going to make it to the gates without any more trouble, but her landscape changed once again. The barren landscape gave rise to what appeared to be a cemetery. Some of the stones were so old that the names were fading off of them and others looked to be only a few years old. There was overgrowth everywhere and this was making it hard to read the visible stones. She knew some of the names on the gravestones. They were the names of the people whom she chose to die in the battlefield. Emotion began to wash over her, but they feelings were not all her own.  
As she moved deeper into the graveyard she could see that she was not alone. There were people standing around each of the stones. They gave her hard looks that were full of contempt as she walked by. She could feel their emotions as they pulled on her with invisible strings. She was being pulled in a thousand different directions and she didn’t know how to feel. Every emotion that she had ever felt was in the air around her. She could see sadness on some faces and hear crying.   
Tamsin knew that she had a job to do but she had never seen the families of the people who she took. She never had to see the effects of her work. It was hard to witness the pain that and loss these people felt for their loved ones. This graveyard was supposed to make her feel bad for what she was, but her job was an important one. She tried not to let her feelings cloud her judgment as she walked on.   
She walked until she was out of the graveyard and she stood in front of the mountains. The gate out of Thanatoes’ kingdom was between them. She looked upon the gate. It was a gate of fire that was before her. She had forgotten about that detail of this place. The gate was designed to keep the souls there in. The only way someone could pass through it would be if they were still a living being, a god, or if they had permission. She was still living but the living do not pass through the gate easily. A person cannot so any fear as they pass through the flame or they will burn. It was thought that if you felt fear in this place than you belonged here, and that the innocent had no reason to be afraid. They could pass through because they would be affected differently here.   
Tamsin tried to clear her mind of all fear and guilt. This was difficult to do after all that she had just seen. She closed her eyes and focused on getting back to Bo. She focused on Bo’s face and the feel of her skin. She took a deep breath and stepped through the gate. She could feel the flame lapping around her, but she was not burned. She stepped out on the other end and let out a breath. The hardest part was over and she hoped to see Bo soon.

 

Bo woke the next morning with a start. Kenzi was shaking her and telling her to get up. She sat up on the couch and pulled Kenzi into a hug.  
“What was that for?” asked Kenzi  
“Nothing. I just had some bad dreams. I’m glad you’re hear Kenzi.”  
“Of course. I can’t let you have all of the fun. So, what’s on the agenda for today?”  
“I think we should take to Persephone and find out. She said that we will have to travel through the rest of the village and through Elysium before we can get to where Tamsin is.”  
“Then I guess we need to get breakfast started.” Kenzi said walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

Chapter 17  
Author’s note- Thanks to Kittyhushpup, RiverFreyja, and Knosms3 for the sweet reviews. They are the reason that this new chapter is up so quick. I hope you guys like this chapter. I may get a little bit kinky at the end but I hope that it will be a good thing. I am a little worried about getting that dirty but here it is.   
The four women sat at Hazel’s table eating waffles that Hazel had made for them all. They would have a long day ahead of them and they were just taking a minute to collect their thoughts. Kenzi broke the silence.  
“So we are going to be able to make it to Elysium before night fall, right?”  
“We should be able to, but we can’t waste any time. We need to get going as soon as possible.”  
“That’s good news because I for one don’t want to be carried off by a skeletal bird. There are so many things I haven’t done in life. I know I always wanted to fly but I pictured it differently.” Kenzi said looking around to Bo.  
“Don’t worry Kenz, I won’t let you catch the express flight.”  
“What are we going to be dealing with when we go back out there anyway?” asked Kenzi  
“Well nothing too bad. Most of the worst things hide during the day, but we may run into a few less fearsome creatures.” Persephone said.  
“Okay so how much further do we have to travel before we get to your kingdom?”  
“It will take us most of the day to get there. I hope that Thanatoes does not really know what we are up to because it could be harder to get where we need to if he does.”  
“He knows that I’m coming so I don’t think that he is going to try to stop us. He wants me there.” Bo said  
“Well if you two are done with your breakfast then we need to be going.” She Persephone getting up from the table. “Thank you Hazel for letting us stay for the night.”  
“Any time.” Said Hazel  
Bo and Kenzi got up as well and picked up the bags they had brought with them. Persephone led the way out into the town. The town was quiet this morning. There were a few people milling about and some children playing. The town’s people did take more notice of the group now that they had Persephone with them, but they didn’t really speak much. Most people just nodded in Persephone’s direction as a hello.   
“They don’t speak much do they?” asked Bo.  
“They are just not used to seeing living people on this side of the underworld. Most of them are very nice when you get to know them. I have been coming here for years and there are some that still don’t talk much to me. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” Persephone said to Bo.  
Some parts of the village that the group walked through were very pretty. There were gardens and parks in some places. People were not unhappy in this place, but they were not completely happy either. Other places they walked by looked like they had not seen people in years. There were places that weeds had claimed as their own. These places looked so sad and they seemed to scare everyone away. It was a lot like on earth. There were happy places and not so happy places. Bo could see why some of the souls would stay here for a while. It was familiar to them and less scary.   
The walk through the rest of Hel’s kingdom was uneventful. Bo was very thankful for the rest. They reached the gates that would take them to Elysium. The gates were very beautiful. They were like water but they shone brighter and put off a slight warmth.   
“These are special gates, explained Persephone. They will only let those who are pure of heart in. Of course, gods can pass without having to go through the gate, but you two are going to have to.”  
“Okay, so how will we know if we are pure enough to pass through them?” Bo asked.  
“It’s not hard. I don’t think that either of you will have any trouble passing through them. It is more used to keep other evil souls out. Just clear your mind and step through. It helps to think of someone you love. Nothing is more pure than love.” Persephone said.  
Bo was the first to step forward. She cleared her mind and she thought of all the people in her life that she loves. She thought of Kenzi, Dyson, Lauren, and her heart stopped when she thought of Tamsin. She focused on her feelings for them and stepped through the gate. It felt like warm water running over her. Her body was surrounded in light and she didn’t want the feeling to end. All too soon she stepped out on the other end and Kenzi was right behind her. Bo stood and took in the sight before her. It was beautiful. It was a beautiful summer day. There were trees and flowers everywhere and she could see people laughing and talking in village. They were all smiling and they seemed like they were very comfortable in this place.   
“Wow”, said Kenzi standing next to Bo.   
“Well this place is like night and day to the other village,” Bo said.  
“You haven’t seen anything yet,” said Persephone with a smile. “We should get to my castle. I can put you both in a room for a while until we form a plan to stop Thanatoes. We have to be ready for anything if we are going to go up against him.”  
“This is like the most awesome vacation ever! I can’t wait to see the rest of this place.” Kenzi said bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
“This place can give you almost anything you can wish for. Anything you can dream up can be a reality. Wait till you get to your rooms. You will just love them. I think that after all that you two have been through that you deserve a bit of a break.” Persephone told them.  
“So you are saying that if I wished for my own pet monkey that can cook gourmet meals and also play the piano that it would just appear?” Kenzi asked.  
“That’s the general idea.”  
“I don’t suppose this place can make people appear?” asked Bo with a longing tone.  
“No, but you can change a person’s appearance to suit your needs. I know that’s not what you want, but you will need to feed if you are going to be strong enough to face him. You can change things about your own appearance if you chose as well.” Persephone explained putting a hand on Bo’s arm.  
“Are you kidding? I’ve always wanted to know what it would be like to have longer eye lashes.” She Kenzi in an excited voice.  
Bo looked over to see Kenzi’s eye lashes growing before her eyes. Kenzi was enjoying it at first but she seemed to be having trouble getting them to stop growing. They were down to her cheeks now and she was beginning to freak out.  
“It can take a little bit of practice to get it under control.” Laughed Persephone as she helped Kenzi to stop her eye lashes from growing out anymore. “There have been a few people who have had some problems getting the new powers under control. We once had a guy who wished to be warm and fuzzy all of the time. He ended up stuck in a pink pair of footie pajamas for a week. Most people do catch on pretty quickly, but try to be mindful of your subconscious wishes.”   
Bo was trying to hide her laughter as Kenzi pushed her. Bo smirked but didn’t say anything as they continued to walk toward the castle in the distance. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. It sat on a hill in the middle of the village and it was surrounded by trees. As they got closer they could see a small garden out beside it. It had several stone statues and fountains and a hammock near the back. The hammock sat under a large willow tree. Bo loved the garden. She planned to sneak away to it when she was alone. It would be a good place to rest and maybe read a little. She needed to be in a quiet place. She was still missing Tamsin a lot and it was hard not knowing where she was or how she was. She was never too far from her mind.   
Persephone held the door to the gate of the castle open for the girls to pass. They walked through the garden and Bo could breathe in the scent of honeysuckle and other blooming flowers. It was the most wonderful thing she had smelled in days. It brought her back to when she was a little girl and she would go out at night in the summer to swing on her swing. It was a time when she didn’t have to worry about who she loved and why she loved them or what kind of fae she was. It was just a time that she could have to herself. Summer was her favorite time of year and honeysuckle grew wild on the farm. She would love to pick it so she could taste the nectar inside. It was always so sweet and the smell only made it better.   
Bo only realized that she had stopped walking when Kenzi pulled her forward.   
“Bo are you okay?” asked Kenzi taking her hand.  
“Yeah I’m fine. I just really like this garden.” Said Bo moving forward again.   
“Hey Bo check it out. I think I’ve got the hang of this place.” Kenzi said as she changed her outfit several times before Bo’s eyes. She changed her hair color from black to pink and back again. She seemed to be having a great time changing anything about her appearance that she wanted to at will.  
“That’s great Kenzi. I may have to get you to show me how to control it later.” Bo said walking with her into the castle.  
The castle was just a beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. The first thing they saw was a huge winding staircase. The floors were made of marble and the walls were decorated with lovely paintings everywhere.  
“So you two can come up stairs with me and I will show you to your rooms.” Persephone said leading the way up the stairs. Kenzi was still having fun changing clothes and Bo laughed at some of the combinations that she came up with.   
The first room they came to was going to be Kenzi’s. Persephone opened the door to the room and Kenzi squeaked with delight. The room was huge and looked like it had been designed for a twelve year old. It had a bounce castle and an arcade. Bo looked over to the other side and could see a soft serve machine.  
“This is so awesome! I still not sure that I’m not dreaming, but if I am don’t wake me up.” Kenzi said jumping up and down and running over to the soft serve machine to make herself an ice cream cone.   
“Like I said the rooms design themselves around what you want or need at the moment. They will change if you want them to. Bo would you like to go over to your room and Kenzi can stay here?”  
“Sure. I could use a little rest.” Bo said leaving Kenzi to play with her new toys.  
Persephone opened the door next to Kenzi’s room and Bo looked inside. Her room was a lot like her room at home. It had a large canopy bed in the middle with lots of pillows. This room was more luxurious than hers at home. It had lush white carpets and there was a mini bar in the corner. It looked very inviting at the moment. Bo was more tried than she let on. The room even smelled inviting. It smelled of the same honeysuckle that was in the garden and there was another smells too. Bo knew the smell. It smelled like Tamsin. It made her heart leap and fall at the same time to smell her in the air.  
“I hope that you like it. I knew that you could use rest. I will send someone up later so you can feed. Remember you are no good to anyone if you are weak. I will leave you now and let you get some rest.” Persephone said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.   
Bo sat down on the bed when she left and laid back. She took the shirt that she had packed that belonged to Tamsin and held it in her hands. Tamsin’s scent was strong on the shirt and it was comforting to have a little piece of her here with her. She laid down and curled up with the shirt. She allowed herself to fall into a dream less sleep.

 

Tamsin had made it to Elysium. It was lovelier than she had remembered. It was a vast change for the place that she had just come from. She had to find Persephone. They were not really on a first name bases but Persephone would be willing to help her if she knew what Thanatoes was up to. She would head to her castle and talk to her about what was going on. It was her best chance to save Bo.   
Tamsin was pretty close to the castle and the walk to get there didn’t take too long. She knocked on the door to the castle and it opened before her. She didn’t know where to find Persephone but she didn’t have to wonder where she was for long. Persephone walked in and looked at Tamsin.  
“Hello. I don’t think that I’ve seen you around here. I don’t think you are one are one of the dead are you my dear?”  
“No. I’ve come here to ask for your help. I was taken by Thanatoes to get a dear friend of mine to come down here to him. He let me go, but I have no idea where she is. If he finds her first then she could be in real trouble.”  
“Oh you must be the Valkyrie that she spoke of. She will be very pleased to see that you are okay.”  
“Do you mean that Bo is here? Is she okay? Can I see her?” Tamsin asked with her heart a thousand pounds lighter.   
“Yes she is fine. Just slow down. She is upstairs in one of the rooms. You might want to go get cleaned up before you go see her. I’m sure she will be over the moon to see you. She has been really down since you were taken.” Persephone said.  
“Okay. Do you know anything about what Thanatoes is planning? He has plans for Bo.”  
“I know that he is up to something. I haven’t thought about how to deal with him yet.”  
“He took my power. I don’t have it anymore, said Tamsin with a hint of sadness. She will not take the news well. Maybe she will not even want me anymore since I’m not fae now.”  
“Don’t worry we will get your power back. There is no way that Bo will think any different of you. You haven’t seen her since you have been gone. She really misses you.”  
“I really don’t deserve her.”  
“I’m sure that you do. Bo seems like she is a good judge of character.”  
“Yeah she is. I guess I’ll go get cleaned up and go see her for myself.” Tamsin said walking down the hall.  
“The bedroom is down the hall and to the right and it should have all you have all you need in there.” Persephone said watching Tamsin’s retreating back.  
Tamsin walked down the hall until she came to a room that she thought was the bathroom. She walked into a huge bathroom with a nice big tub in the middle of the room. She quickly took off her clothes when she saw that there were clean ones that appeared for her. She turned on the water and let it get warmed up before she stepped in. It was the first time since she had been taken that she was able to relax a little bit. The warm water eased her tension and made it easier to think. She found that the soap in the bathroom was the kind that she usually used at home. The scent was a welcome comfort. She laid back in the tub and thought of what she would say to Bo when she saw her again. She didn’t really want to waste time talking to her but just wanted to be a close to her as she could. She just wanted to fall into her arms. She had missed her so much.  
Tamsin finished her bath and put on her clothes. She began to walk up the stairs to the room that Persephone said Bo was in. She walked slower than she normally would have because she was a little nervous. Would Bo still want her? She stood in front of the door for several minutes before she got up the nerve to open the door.   
She opened the door to see Bo lying on the bed holding a shirt that she was sure was one of hers. Her eyes were closed tight and she didn’t seem to notice that Tamsin had walked into the room.   
“Bo?” Tamsin spoke to her in a soft voice.  
Bo looked up and she looked confused to see Tamsin there in front of her.   
“Tamsin? How?” Tamsin started.  
“Yeah.”  
“No you can’t be Tamsin. Persephone said that she was going to send someone up for me to feed from. I’ve somehow made you look like the person that I wanted to see the most. This place can be kind of cruel. I can’t deal with this right now. Can you come back later? This is too much.” Bo said turning away from her and looking at the other side of the room. Tamsin was sure she had seen a tear try to fall from her eyes as she spoke to her.   
“Bo really it’s me. Just look at me.” Tamsin said walking closer to Bo. She walked in front of her line of vision. Bo was forced to look at her. Bo looked every inch of her over. She looked like she could not believe what she was seeing. Bo raised a hand to Tamsin’s face and caressed her cheek. Tamsin leaned into the touch. Her heart stopped in her chest from feeling Bo’s touch once more.   
“It’s really you. How did you get here?” Bo asked  
“It’s a long story. I’m just happy that I found you.” Tamsin brought her face close to Bo’s and kissed her. She savored Bo’s taste and the feel of her lips on hers. Bo kissed her back with more passion.   
“Bo before we go any further you have to know that you can’t feed as much off of me as you used to.”   
“What do you me?”  
“Well in order to get away from your father I had to trade something. He took my powers. I’m human. Do you still want me?”  
“You gave up your power to find me? Tamsin I don’t care if you’re human. I want you for you not because you were fae. You didn’t know that?” Bo asked pulling Tamsin’s body flush with hers.   
Tamsin crushed her lips into Bo’s once more and they moved over to the bed. Bo began tearing at Tamsin’s clothes.   
“Bo what is that on your night stand? Is that what I think it is? Is that a strap on?” said Tamsin breaking the kiss and picking up the object on the table. She gave Bo a wide grin and bit her lower lip. “I think that this room is trying to give you ideas. What do you say? Know how to use one of these Succubabe?”   
“Well I’ve never tried but maybe this place knows something that I don’t. Maybe I should mix it up a little. You game?”  
“You know me. I’m up for anything that involves you and me.” Tamsin said handing the item over to Bo. “Go put it on for me then.”  
Bo was a little unsure about what she was doing but she slipped into the bathroom that was attached to the room. She found some lingerie in there for her also. She stuck her head out of the room to yell something to Tamsin.  
“Hey TamTam since this room has few limits why don’t you find something fun to dress in while I get ready?”  
“Any particular requests?”  
“Pink and lacey?”  
“You would pick the most girly outfit you could think of. Okay but only for you babe.”  
Bo continued to get dressed in the bathroom and she took a closer look at the strap on in her hands. It was different looking. It had no straps to put on. She wondered how it was going to work. She pressed it close to her body and was shocked when it connected with her body. It was like it belonged to her and had always been there. She carefully brought her hand down to it and grasped it. She almost hit the floor when she realized she could feel everything through it. Her eyes got wide as she took in what it feels like to have a penis. This was going to be very different from any other sexual experience she had had in the past. She wrapped her hand around it once more to be sure and it was intense. This was going to be really fun. She wondered if Tamsin knew what kind of power the item had when she wanted her to put it on. Bo looked at herself in the mirror before she walked back into the room. She tossed her hair and saw her eyes turn blue for a second.   
Bo shyly opened the door and her jaw dropped as she looked at Tamsin. Her blonde hair fell over a thin pink nighty. Tamsin was no less impressed with the way Bo looked. Bo was in a black tight nighty. Tamsin bit her lower lip as her eyes traveled down to the bulge at Bo’s waist.  
“I think someone is happy to see me.” Tamsin smiled   
“Did you know about this thing?”  
“I might have had an idea.” Said Tamsin grinning wider.  
“A warning might have been nice.” Bo said  
“And ruin the surprise, Tamsin said in a mocking tone. “Aren’t you going to come over here and try it out?” Tamsin slid onto the bed and pulled off her matching pink underwear. Tamsin beckoned Bo over to the bed with a finger. Bo walked over to her and pushed her back on the bed. Bo placed a leg on either side of Tamsin. She kissed her all over. Her lips found her neck and she kissed and sucked on her. Tamsin moaned under Bo’s touches. Bo’s hands were roaming under what clothes she had on still. Bo pulled the nighty over Tamsin’s head and kissed the exposed skin. She kissed and licked her way down her stomach and teased her center. Tamsin was no breathing hard and her hands were pulling at Bo’s clothes.  
“Lose the damn clothes Bo. Now!” Tamsin said through bated breath.  
“Patience babe.”  
“That has never been a trait that I have had a lot of.” Tamsin said pulling Bo’s nighty over her head in one movement. Tamsin racked her nails down Bo’s back.  
“Bo I want you inside me. It’s okay you won’t hurt me.” Tamsin said pulling Bo closer.  
“Bo could feel the pulsing that was building in her new cock. She placed it on Tamsin’s slit and gently ran it up and down once. Bo gasped out loud as she felt Tamsin through her new appendage. Her eyes closed because the feeling alone was almost too much for her. Tamsin pushed herself closer to her.  
“Bo stop teasing.” Tamsin pouted   
Bo tried to go slow but it was very difficult when she pushed into Tamsin. Bo almost came right there. She felt Tamsin contact around her.   
“Oh my god, Tamsin. You feel amazing. You have always felt amazing but this is hot. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone so much.”  
“Then stop talking Succubus and fuck me!” Tamsin said a little in frustration.  
Bo worked her body in and out of Tamsin. It was a new feeling every time she pushed back inside of her. Tamsin held on to Bo as tight as she could as Bo continued to fuck her.  
Bo felt Tamsin starting to get tighter around her. She knew that Tamsin was close to coming. She wanted her to feel as good as she was feeling. She pushed in deeper and brought a hand to Tamsin’s clit. Tamsin moaned loudly as she her muscles grabbed onto Bo’s cock. Tamsin screamed as she rode Bo and Bo helped her through her orgasm.  
Bo could feel her own orgasm building. She knew that she would not last much longer after hearing Tamsin’s scream of pleasure. She trusted into Tamsin one last time as she came hard. She could feel her cock pulsing inside of Tamsin. Tamsin held her tight to her as she came.   
Bo finally came back down and laid down beside Tamsin. They were both breathing hard and smiling.   
“I think Kenzi was right. This is the best vacation ever!”

 

Chapter 18  
The next morning Bo was almost too afraid to open her eyes. She was scared that it had all been a dream. She slowly opened her eyes and was elated to see a mass of blonde hair on the pillow next to her. Tamsin was facing away from her and from her breathing Bo could tell she was still in a deep sleep. Bo started running her fingers through Tamsin’s hair. She couldn’t that she was back by her side. She had wondered if she would see her again. Those days were some of the longest she had been through in a long time. She started to make loose braids out of Tamsin’s long locks. Tamsin was perfect and what she felt for her was powerful. She never wanted to be away from her. She smirked as she thought back on the activities of last night. It made her hot again to think about how Tamsin’s body felt under her. She would have to feed more, but for now that was the last thing on her mind.   
She continued working her fingers through Tamsin’s hair. After a few minutes of this, she noticed that Tamsin’s breathing had changed. Bo figured that she must be awaking up.  
“You’re lucky I like you, because I let very few people play with my hair.”  
Bo pulled Tamsin’s body close to hers and started to kiss her exposed neck. She hands glided over her toned stomach and started to go lower.  
“Geez Bo, let a girl wake up before you start her engine like that. It’s just good manners.” Tamsin said with a smile.  
“I’m not sure you’re the one to learn manners from.” Bo countered.  
“Well I’m just as good to learn from as Kenzi. Speaking of Kenzi, where is she?” Tamsin asked.   
No sooner had the words come out of her mouth than the bedroom door burst open and in walked Kenzi.  
“Morning Bo.” Kenzi said in a cheery voice.  
Tamsin signed, “I swear she has a sixth sense about the worst time to enter a room. There are even doors here and this still happens. For real?”   
“Bo is that Tamsin? How is she here?” Kenzi asked.  
“It’s a long story but yes that is Tamsin. She showed up last night.” Bo answered.  
Tamsin sat up and gave Kenzi a wave of hello.   
“That’s great. I’ll let you too get dressed then. I’ll see you at breakfast. Wait, what is that on the floor? It looks like…Oh my god! Ewwwww! I didn’t need those kinds of details in my mind.”  
Tamsin laughed and had to tease a bit more. “Bo wears it well,” Tamsin said winking at Bo.  
Kenzi ran out of the room saying something about finding a bottle of brain bleach. Bo reached over and playfully smacked Tamsin’s arm.  
“Tamsin!” Bo scorned her.  
“What? I couldn’t help it,” Tamsin said still giggling.  
Bo laughed too. “We should get up and get ready I guess. I need to get a shower anyway.” Bo said getting up and heading toward the bathroom.  
“You suck the fun out of everything,” Tamsin said making a face at Bo.  
“I didn’t say that you couldn’t join me if you want. I just thought that you might be too worn out from last night.” Bo said giving Tamsin a sly smile and walking into the bathroom.  
Tamsin watched Bo walk away. She waited a few minutes before coming into the bathroom after her. She licked her lips as she watched Bo in behind the glass door of the shower. She quietly slipped out of the few items of clothes she had on and pulled the door open to join Bo. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo’s back and kissed between her shoulder blades. She heard Bo moan in response. Tamsin’s hand caressed Bo’s stomach and journeyed lower.  
“I’m not sure we have time for this,” Bo said with a shuttering voice.  
“Don’t worry I can be quick,” Tamsin whispered into Bo’s ear. Tamsin’s wandering fingers found their way to Bo’s center. She rubbed her clit and Bo’s response was to push back against her fingers. Tamsin dipped inside of Bo and Bo moaned under her.   
“Come for me, Succubus,” Tamsin breathed into Bo’s ear.  
Tamsin’s words pushed Bo into climax and Tamsin pushed her fingers in deeper. Bo continued to ride Tamsin’s fingers as she pushed in and out of her. Bo finally came down and turned to look at Tamsin.  
“Are you sure that I’m the succubus in this relationship?”  
“I have some tricks of my own Babe. You haven’t cornered the market on awesome orgasms. So this is a relationship?” Tamsin asked.  
“I think it’s your call. I love you and you make me want you every time I’m around you.”  
Tamsin didn’t respond but let her lips speak for her. Her tongue fought for dominance with Bo’s and Bo lifted her. Bo pressed her back against the shower wall. She passionately kissed her and pulled a little chi from her.   
“You still taste wonderful in more ways than one,” Bo said kissing her again. Tamsin closed her eyes and Bo’s mouth danced around her neck and ears. Tamsin wrapped a leg around Bo’s body to pull her closer. Tamsin’s head fell back against the shower fall with a dull thud. She was too lost in Bo to notice. Water ran down their two bodies as Bo’s fingers found Tamsin’s sweet spot. She softly rubbed her until she heard her breath come in short rapid breaths. Bo sent a wave of charm through her and she shuttered in her arms.  
“Geez, that is ten times more powerful with my power. That’s so unfair.” Tamsin said between moans.   
“Do you want me to stop?” Bo asked.  
“Don’t you dare.”  
Bo’s fingers entered Tamsin and Tamsin gasped into Bo’s mouth. Bo felt Tamsin’s G spot and worked her fingers inside of her and put her palm over her clit. Tamsin still had one leg on the shower floor but it failed to support her as she came. Bo had to take on more of Tamsin’s weight as she rode out her waves of pleasure. Bo watched Tamsin’s face change into a look of sheer pleasure. It was intoxicating to watch Tamsin lose herself to her. She loved that she could have this kind of effect on her. Tamsin looked up as her muscles started to stop contracting around Bo’s fingers.  
“I guess we should start to head downstairs. Kenzi might come looking for us again,” Bo signed.  
“Part succubus and part cockblock. Who said I was ready to get out?” Tamsin said.  
“You’re like the Energizer bunny,” Bo said with a laugh.  
“You have that effect on me. I can’t seem to get enough of you.”

Bo and Tamsin walked down the stairs and they were greeted by Persephone and Kenzi. Kenzi gave a visible eye twitch as she looked at Tamsin. Tamsin smirched because she knew Kenzi was thinking about what she had seen earlier.  
“Come eat some breakfast, you two.” Persephone said.  
“I would rather be eating something else.” Tamsin whispered into Bo’s ear and watched her turn red.  
Persephone led them to a table in the other room. A large breakfast was laid out for them and they all sat down at the table to eat.  
“After you finish eating, I want Tamsin to get checked out by one of the doctors here. We need to make sure that she is physically okay after what she has been through. Bo I want you to head up to the gym and do some strength training. It will be a good way to prepare for what we are about to face. I’ll send Tamsin down to join you as soon as the doctor releases her. We will have to see if she is strong enough to go with us.”  
“No she can’t go! Tamsin and Kenzi have to stay here were they are safe!” Bo said rising her voice.  
“I won’t be safe here long it Thanatoes gains too much power. I’m going. I can still kick ass even without my power. I’m not weak.” Tamsin said.  
“I know, but if you die you stay dead. You don’t come back like you used to. I could lose you for good.” Bo said in a worried tone.  
“Not if we go and take my powers back. I’m going and I will be okay. Nothing is going to happen Bo because I have you.” Tamsin said.  
Bo signed because she knew that Tamsin may have to go. She had to get her abilities back. Tamsin was very stubborn and also would not let her go alone. She dropped the subject and just pulled Tamsin close to her. Tamsin leaned her head on Bo’s shoulder.

After breakfast, Persephone led Tamsin to the medical area. Tamsin walked into a big room with lots of equipment. A female doctor walked in and told her to hop up on the examining table. She took Tamsin’s vital signs and checked what she could.   
“Could you take off your clothes so I can check you for injuries?” the doctor asked her.  
“Whatever you say, Doc.” Tamsin said pulling her shirt over her head and wiggling out of her pants.  
“I feel like I should have at least been taken to dinner first.” Tamsin said as she got back on the table. The doctor leaned close to Tamsin’s neck.  
“How did you get these round bruises?” asked the doctor looking at her neck.  
“Oh those. Yeah let’s just say that vampires leave marks and succubi leave sexier marks.”  
“Oh, said the doctor a little nervously. Well you seem to look okay physically. The bad news is that without your power your body may began to catch up to its age. It may not show physically but internally it could be damaging. You need to get your abilities back before something happens.” she said  
“I know. I dealing with it. Please don’t tell Bo what’s happening. I can handle this.”  
“Okay, it’s your choice, but you need to rest a few days. You need to regain some of your strength. I’m going to tell Persephone to let you stay here and rest before you track down Thanatoes. You need to rest emotionally if nothing else.”  
“Great you’re a doctor and a therapist. Okay well if we’re done here I’m going to go.” Tamsin said getting off the table and getting dressed. She knew she was living on borrowed time, but at least it was time with Bo.

Tamsin joined Bo at the gym and saw her lifting weights.   
“How’d it go,” asked Bo looking up at her.  
“I’ll live,” Tamsin said walking over to a punching bag and throwing some punches. The gym was full of good looking guys and girls. Some of them looked like they were part god themselves. Bo was busy watching Tamsin work on the punching bag. She realized she had stopped working after Tamsin had walked in. Bo soon realized that she was not the only one who had noticed Tamsin. There was a gym that seemed to be interested in more than her technique. Bo watched as he started to walk over to her. Bo got up and headed over there also. She wasn’t about to let him make a move on Tamsin. Bo stood back and watched the exchange before she came any closer. She wanted to see what Tamsin would do. It was obvious that Tamsin was having now of his crap but he was not getting the hint. Bo walked over and gently put her arm on Tamsin’s shoulder and kissed her collar bone. The guy got the hint after Bo looked at him with her blue glowing eyes.  
“Jealous Succubus?” asked Tamsin.  
“Just making sure they know the rules. They can look but they can’t touch,” Bo said smiling at her.  
“I had him under control,” Tamsin said.  
“I know but I was looking for a reason to show you off anyway.” Bo said kissing her.  
They worked out in silence for a couple more hours until the gym had almost cleared out. Bo walked up and grabbed Tamsin by her waist.  
“Ready to call it a night? We can go check out the garden after dinner,” Bo asked her.  
“Okay, that sounds kind of nice.”  
Dinner flew by but it was a long one for Bo. She wanted to be alone with Tamsin again. She hadn’t seen her and so long and sharing her was difficult. It was not helping that all through dinner Tamsin kept running her fingers along Bo’s thighs and playing with the bottom of her shirt. Tamsin was trying to pay her back for the little stunt that she pulled at the Dal. Kenzi was busy talking about all the things that she had done that day. She was making jokes and Tamsin was even laughing. It was nice to see her like that.  
After dinner, Bo took Tamsin out to the garden. It was already beginning to get dark, but the moon and stars were bright. Bo walked over to the willow tree she had seen the other day. She noticed that the hammock that was there had been replaced with a large swing. The swing was big enough for three or four people. It was round and all around the edges were pillows. The bottom was made of a thick cloth. They would have to climb in.  
Bo got in a helped Tamsin up behind her. They lay up against the pillows on one side and Tamsin laid her head on Bo’s chest. She listened to her heart beat. It was like listening to the sound of her whole world. Tamsin wrapped an arm over her and snuggled into her. She heard her hear beat speed up as she did this.  
“Do I make you nervous?” asked Tamsin  
“You make my heart beat faster and my head spin. You make me crazy.”  
“You do the same to me. It’s really nice out here. I wish we could just stay here forever,” Tamsin said.  
“It’s perfect. Do you smell the honeysuckle?”  
“Yeah and there are even fireflies starting to come out,” Tamsin said looking around.  
“I’ve always liked nights like this. It’s warm and the fireflies are so pretty.”  
“You know the story about them right? I mean the story that the fae tell their children about them.”  
“No I’ve never heard that one,” Bo said looking into Tamsin’s eyes.  
“Well fae legend has it that Aphrodite created them to help lovers find each other in the dark. If lovers ran off to me each other on nights like tonight then they would always have light to see by. They would always be able to find each other.”  
“I like that explanation. I never took you as one to remember romantic stories though.”  
“I never had a reason to until now,” Tamsin said.  
Bo leaned down and kissed her. She pulled her closer into her arms. They lay like that for several minutes just watching the fireflies dance. Bo was the first to break the silence.  
“So do you want to go see the rest of the garden?” Bo asked  
“That sounds like fun,” Tamsin said sitting up.  
Bo got off the swing and helped Tamsin to get out. They were back on the ground but Tamsin didn’t let go of Bo’s hand. They walked through the garden with Bo stopping every few minutes to catch a firefly. She would catch in a then let it go. Tamsin liked seeing Bo like this. She was carefree and happy. At the moment she was not worried about fae business or what tomorrow would bring. Tamsin could look at her and her own worries faded as well.  
They strolled along until Bo came upon the honeysuckle that she smelled earlier. She stopped and picked a bloom off of the bush.   
“Have you ever tasted them?” she asked Tamsin  
“I can’t say that I have,” Tamsin said raising an eyebrow.  
“You should try one. They taste sweet. I used to pick them and suck the nectar all the time when I was younger. All you have to do is pick a bloom and pull off the part at the end. After you pinch off the part at the end you can suck out the nectar,” Bo said showing her.  
“I think I’ll pass.”  
“Oh come on,” Bo said handing her a bloom. Tamsin did like Bo had showed her. She tentatively tasted the nectar. It wasn’t too bad. “See I told you that you would like it.”  
“I still think that the nectar is best left for the bees,” Tamsin said.  
They walked on and went deeper into the garden.   
“This place is bigger than I thought it was,” said Bo looking around. “This place is really surprising.”  
They soon came upon a fountain. It was different than a normal. The water seemed to dance instead of just flow. It formed patterns on the surface and sounded like music. It had a melody all on its own. Tamsin dipped a finger into the water and the water swirled around it. It formed different patterns with her touch. She could draw pictures with her fingers and they would linger for a minute. She drew a heart and wrote Bo’s name in the middle of it. Bo melted when she saw it. Bo thought of how much Tamsin had changed. She would have never done that before their little camping trip. She watched as the image slowly faded from the surface of the water.   
They left the fountain and continued down into the garden. Bo was amazed at how many types of flowers there were in the garden. They were almost any kind you could think of. Bo was so busy looking at the flowers that she almost walked right into a pool. Tamsin caught her before she fell in.   
“I didn’t know this was here,” Bo said looking into the pool.  
“I would have guessed that seeing as how you almost fell in,” Tamsin said with a smile.  
“Wanna go for a swim?” Bo asked.  
“I don’t have a suit,” Tamsin said.  
“So. We are the only ones out here. We don’t need suits.”  
“Someone might see,” Tamsin said unsure.  
“Don’t tell me that you are scared.”  
“No,” Tamsin said  
“Then prove it,” Bo challenged.  
“Okay I will,” Tamsin taking off her clothes. Bo did the same and jumped into the water. Tamsin was a little slow to get in and Bo could see that she was scared.  
“You okay?” asked Bo coming over to her.  
“It’s just that I can’t really swim,” Tamsin said looking at Bo.  
“It’s okay. This end is shallow and I will show you how,” Bo said helping her into the water. “Take my hand and I will teach you to float. After you learn to float, swimming is easy. Here I’m going to put my hands under your back and lift you. Lay back and trust me. You have to relax in order to float.” Bo put both hands under Tamsin and laid her on her back. Tamsin’s eyes got wide but she trusted Bo. Bo laid her back in the water. Tamsin grabbed her shoulder as she felt herself sink in the water a little.  
“Bo!” Tamsin said in a high voice.  
“It’s okay I’ve got you. Relax. I’m not going to let you fall,” Bo said keeping her hands under Tamsin. It was hard for her to focus when she saw Tamsin’s naked form in the moonlight. The light shore off her skin and her hair and Bo could easily get lost in it.   
Tamsin let her muscles relax and she focused on the water around her. She could feel Bo’s hands under her but they were not holding her weight. Her weight was being supported by the water. She didn’t need her hands under her anymore. She was floating. She looked up at Bo in surprise and Bo just smiled.  
“Now all you have to do is float on your stomach and move your arms,” said Bo.  
Tamsin tried it and was surprised when she was able to stay up by herself.  
“See it’s not too hard,” Bo said. “With a little practice you will be a pro.”  
“I don’t know about that but it’s a start.” Tamsin said swimming over to where Bo was. They looked out into the garden and their eyes caught something by some of the flowers.   
“What are they?” asked Bo.  
“They are pixies. They are fae pixies. They trend the flowers but are rarely seen,” Tamsin explained. They moved fast as they flinted from flower to flower. Bo watched in amazement. “This is the first time I’ve seen them up close. Have you ever seen anything more amazing?”  
“Yes,” said Bo looking over at Tamsin.   
“You really think that Bo charm will work on me?”  
“Did it?”  
“Maybe a little,” said Tamsin kissing her.   
“Maybe we should go back inside and I can see how far my charm can take me,” Bo said with a knowing look.  
“Okay but I’m not going to make it easy on you,” Tamsin said.  
“Challenge accepted.”  
Author’s note- hope you like this chapter. It’s fluff but I think I needed some more fluff. I hope that I didn’t scare anyone off with the last chapter. It was a bit different but maybe that’s a good thing. Thanks for the reviews and I look forward to more.   
Chapter 19  
Bo and Tamsin spent a couple of hours in the pool that night. Bo showed Tamsin some swimming techniques and she was a quick learner. It was nice to have a night of fun to themselves and the garden was the perfect atmosphere.   
Time past all too quickly and it was getting late so they decided it was time to go back inside. They got out of the pool and started to search for their clothes, but they couldn’t seem to find them anywhere.   
“Hey Tamsin, didn’t we leave our clothes over here?”   
“I thought we did,” Tamsin answered. Her eyes grew wide as she realized where their clothes must have gone. “It was the pixies.”  
“What?” asked Bo.  
“Pixies are pranksters. They must have taken our clothes,” Tamsin said with a look of amusement and irritation on her face.  
“So we have to walk back inside naked?”  
“Well not completely naked. It looks like we have some towels that were left for us,” Tamsin said glancing around.  
“I guess as long as we are quiet than we can sneak back in without being seen,” Bo said taking a towel and handing one to Tamsin.  
Tamsin and Bo walked back through the garden. It was darker now than it was earlier. The moon had gone behind the clouds. Tamsin took Bo’s hand as they walked. Tamsin almost tripped over a hole, but Bo caught her before she fell.  
“Watch your step, Detective,” Bo said holding her a little tighter.  
“Yeah I guess I’ve been a little off since I came back,” Tamsin said regaining her balance.  
“Losing your power doesn’t have anything to do with that does it?” asked Bo looking her in the eyes.  
“No, no. I’m just a bit tried. I’ll be fine after I get some rest.”  
They had walked peacefully back though the garden and soon found themselves back at the door to the castle. It was quiet inside and dark except for some lights in the kitchen. They figured everyone must already be in bed.  
Bo pulled Tamsin up the stairs. It was slow going because Bo kept pulling Tamsin in for a kiss every few steps. She couldn’t help it. She felt like a teenager with her. Tamsin of course had no problem with this, but she was worried they might wake someone. Bo’s sexual energy was contagious and Tamsin caught herself trying to look under Bo’s towel a couple of times. Tamsin almost tripped over the top step as they got closer to their room.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bo asked.  
“It’s just dark in here,” Tamsin said playing it off.  
They made it back to Bo’s room without waking anyone. Bo started to look for some clothes for them to sleep in. After a few minutes, she came up with a cotton t-shirt and shorts for each of them. Tamsin dropped her towel and started to get dressed. She saw the look that Bo was giving her and smiled. It had been so long since someone had given her a look like that. There was lust in Bo’s eyes but also something deeper. Bo eyes traveled up the length of Tamsin’s shapely legs and hips. She had perfect curves and a lovely toned stomach. Bo unconsciously licked her lips as she watched her getting dressed.  
“You know it’s not really fair for you to get a show and for me not to,” Tamsin said looking at Bo still wrapped in her towel. “Tit for tat, Succubabe,” Tamsin said.  
Bo dropped her own towel and Tamsin drank in the sight before her. She really was built to draw in people thought Tamsin. Bo slowly dressed as well, after a little teasing on both ends, they were both in their pajamas.  
They were both tried from the day’s activities and were happy to be back in the bedroom. Some things in the room had changed since they had left. The bed was now a king sized one and there was a balcony on the other end of the room. Through the window, they were able to have a great view of the moon and the garden below. A book case had also popped up while they were out. Bo took stock of some of the books that were sitting on the shelves. She noticed that some of her favorites were among them. There was a copy of Shakespeare and Wuthering Heights. She smiled remembering Tamsin’s love of Shakespeare as well. She wondered if Tamsin had ever read Wuthering Heights. She took the copy of the book and walked over to the bed where Tamsin was sitting.  
“Ever read this book?” asked Bo.  
“I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never read it.”  
“Here let me read some to you. I think that you’ll like it. It’s a beautiful story,” Bo said climbing on the bed next to her.  
“Story time?” asked Tamsin with a raised eyebrow.  
“Drop the attitude and come here,” Bo said with a grin.  
Tamsin pulled closer to Bo. She would never say it, but she liked the idea of Bo reading to her.  
Bo started to read, “1801- I have returned from a visit to my landlord-the solitary neighbor that I shall be troubled with.”  
Tamsin listened with rapt attention. She listened to Bo’s voice and she loved the way it sounded. As they progressed deeper in the story, Tamsin saw a bit of herself in Healthcliff. Life had made him the way he was and Catherine was his redemption. Bo was Tamsin’s redemption and she would have been lost without her.  
Bo read, “ Be with me always- take any form- drive me mad! Only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you!” Bo hugged her closer as she read that line and Tamsin felt her emotions behind the words.  
“I love you, Bo,” Tamsin whispered and Bo kissed her and continued the story.

 

The next morning they were allowed to sleep late. No one came to bother them and they had all morning to themselves. The sun filtered in through the window and fell over the bed. Tamsin was cuddled up next to Bo and Bo’s arm was over her waist. Bo was already awake but she didn’t want to move and wake Tamsin. She enjoyed the way Tamsin’s body felt pressed against her own.   
Tamsin stirred and opened her eyes. Green eyes met chocolate brown and a smile spread across Tamsin’s face.  
“Morning,” Tamsin said.  
“More like afternoon,” Bo said.  
“Kind of unusual not to have someone come in on us,” Tamsin observed.  
“It’s nice,” Bo said.  
“Yeah but we might want to go see what is going on,” Tamsin said trying to get up. Bo pulled her back down on the bed.  
“Why?” asked Bo in a winy voice. “We could just stay here all day and I can keep you busy.”  
“I know you could and it’s very tempting, but we need to check things out.”  
Bo pulled her on top of her and held her close. She kissed her neck and chest. Tamsin moaned in response.   
“That’s not fair,” Tamsin said in a husky voice. Bo’s hands traveled down her back and to her ass. Bo squeezed her ass, hard. Tamsin felt a rush of arousal travel through her body. Her mind was fighter with her body. Her body wanted to stay in bed but she knew she had to get up. At the moment, her body was winning. Tamsin did manage to free herself from Bo after several minutes. She had to promise that they would finish what they started later. Bo reluctantly got up as well and they both got dressed.  
They walked down the stairs to try to find Kenzi and Persephone. They found them sitting at the dining room table. They were eating lunch and talking. They looked up as the two girls entered the room.  
“Hey, take a seat and get some lunch. We need to talk about our plan of action,” Persephone said pointing to a couple of empty chairs beside her. They both sat down and picked up a sandwich.   
“So what are we up against?” asked Tamsin.  
“If my information is correct than it could be worse than I thought. Thanatoes may be forming an army of fae. He has stolen fae abilities and put them into beings he can control. He plans on using them and Bo to take control of the underworld.”  
“So he is talking fae powers and putting them into what, exactly?” asked Tamsin.  
“Some of the powers are going to his more loyal followers, but not many. He can’t control them completely. He would want something that couldn’t fight back. They entire existence would be due to him.”  
“Just spill it,” Tamsin said.  
“He is reanimating the dead that pass through his kingdom and using them as an army.”  
“That takes going green to a new level,” said Kenzi trying to lighten the mood.  
“So it’s an army of undead fae?” asked Bo.  
“In a way,” said Persephone.  
“Zombies, how clique,” said Kenzi. “You would think the god of the underworld could be more creative.”  
“How do we kill them?” asked Bo.  
“My theory is that you can kill them like any other zombie. The fae power they have will hopefully go back to the original owner. This is only a theory but it’s all I have right now. I have gathered a small group to help us, but it will be left up to you Bo to take your father down. You are the only one who can,” Persephone explained.  
“Could you be wrong?” Asked Tamsin.  
“Yes I may not know everything about what he is up to. I have a small army that can take on his. They will help you get to Thanatoes. I plan on getting everything ready to head out tomorrow. I will have weapons and supplies ready for you. Tamsin, I also believe that he is keeping your power close to him. I think that he is keeping it in his cane. He wants Bo to come to him so that’s why he has it close to him.”  
“So he hopes to get me to come to him by using the woman I love as leverage?” Bo asked as anger filled her voice and her eyes shone blue.  
Tamsin put her hand on Bo’s to calm her down. Bo tried to get herself back under control, but the idea of using Tamsin as bate pissed her off.  
“That has always been his plan ever since he knew your relationship with her, I’m sure. Tamsin is a means to an end for him and he will kill her if he has to. Keep her close to you. Bo, I also think that Kenzi will be of help to you if she goes too.”  
“No way. He will use her too.”  
“I can give Kenzi something that will help her fight with you. One of the stolen powers didn’t go back to the owner. It wound up here. The owner died and I still have it. I think that I can transfer it to Kenzi. She is human and the power will take to her because she has never been fae. It’s her choice of course,” Persephone said looking over at Kenzi.  
“I want to do it. Bo I see how you look at Tamsin and I don’t want you to lose her. I know that she is worth it and I want to help. I don’t want you two to have all of the fun either.”  
Tamsin sat in silence. She hated that Bo was going to have to put herself in danger for her. She should just leave now and then Bo would be okay. She knew better than that though because Bo would still try to save the underworld. She would still have to face Thanatoes. She might as well fight by her side. She would die by her side if she had to.   
“For tonight I want all of you to get some rest. I know everything is going to work out. I’m going to get things ready and Kenzi come with me. I’m sorry to spring this on you so quickly but we are running out of time. Thanatoes is getting strong every day. The rest of the day is yours to do as you please.” Persephone said as she and Kenzi walked out of the room leaving Bo and Tamsin alone.  
“Bo I’m sorry about all of this,” Tamsin said.  
“It’s not your fault. If I hadn’t have been you than he would have taken someone else to get to me. It was only a matter of time before he found me. I’m just glad you’re by my side now. We have to get your power back. We can handle this,” said Bo taking her by the hand.  
The two girls spent most of the rest of the day exploring the castle. They spent some time in the garden. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible. They didn’t know what tomorrow would bring. They were just happy to at least have today. Tamsin thought that if this were her last day then at least she will have spent it with Bo. Bo’s thoughts were only on Tamsin and how happy she looked even when trouble was coming for them.  
Night soon fell and the girls when back inside. It was another beautiful night, but somehow the bedroom seemed like a better place to be. Maybe they could finish the book they had started the night before. The room was just as welcoming as before. It looked even more prefect now that they knew that this would be their last night here. Bo went over to the balcony and opened the doors. The night was warm and the honeysuckle was still in the air. Tamsin walked onto the balcony with her. She wrapped an arm around Bo’s waist and Bo leaned her head on her shoulder.  
“Do you hear music?” asked Tamsin as she listened closer.  
“Yeah I think I do,” Bo answered “It sounds like someone playing the piano. It’s beautiful. Maybe it’s for us. Maybe it’s to make our last night more special. Would you like to dance?”  
Tamsin smiled but stepped closer to Bo. “I’m not sure I’m very good at it. It’s been a while since I’ve done it,” Tamsin said putting her arms around Bo’s waist and pulling her close.  
It was a little awkward for Tamsin at first but she soon found a rhythm. She giggled at Bo’s attempts to keep pace with her. Bo was having a hard time finding her rhythm.  
“I’m much more graceful in a fight than on the dance floor. I’m not used to this kind of thing,” Bo said in a small laugh.  
“Looks like I have a chance to teach you something this time then. Follow my lead and you will get the hang of it,” Tamsin said guiding her around slowly.  
Bo followed her lead and she didn’t stubble as much as before. She was getting better.  
“See you are a natural. Don’t over think it. Just move the music and don’t think about what your feet are doing. Let your body lead you. I know you are good at listening to what your body tells you.” Tamsin said with a smirk.   
“You haven’t had any complaints about that.”  
“No I guess I haven’t”  
“My feet want to do one thing and my mind wants to do another,” Bo said.  
“Stop thinking and just look at me,” Tamsin said laying a hand on Bo’s cheek. Bo stopped thinking and focused on Tamsin. She looked in her eyes as their bodies moved in time around the balcony. Tamsin giggled as she watched Bo try to improve her dance moves. They just enjoyed the way it felt to be holding each other and listening to the music filter in. They must have danced for a long time, because Bo’s feet were starting to hurt.  
“Well this has been educational, but there is a different kind of dancing I would like to do. This type is the type where I might be able to teach you a few things,” said Bo giving Tamsin a wicked grin.  
“You talk of big game, babe, but can you back it up?” asked Tamsin returning the grin.  
Bo moved in for a kiss and Tamsin put her hands in Bo’s hair to deepen the kiss. They kiss started out sweet and soft but quickly became heated and they moved back inside. Tamsin backed Bo into the bed. She felt it on the back of her knees and Tamsin pushed her back onto the bed. Tamsin straddled her by putting a knee on either side of her body.   
“Mmm,” Tamsin moaned seeing Bo beneath her like that. Bo grabbed Tamsin’s thighs to increase the surface area between them. Bo pulled on the button of Tamsin’s jeans and Tamsin pulled Bo’s shirt over her head. Tamsin bent down to plant kisses on Bo’s exposed neck and chest. Bo gently rose up to allow Tamsin to unhook her bra. She unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. Bo moaned as she felt Tamsin’s lips on her clothed nipples. Tamsin sucked and bit them gently. This drew a deeper moan from Bo. Tamsin lost her own shirt and bra soon after Bo. Bo’s hands worked their way up and down Tamsin’s sides and stomach. Tamsin leaned into her touch.   
Bo flipped Tamsin over onto the bed and started to pull her jeans off. They were tight and Bo had trouble for a minute as she pulled on them. Tamsin giggled a little as Bo struggled with them.  
“Succubus brought down by a pair of jeans. That’s got to be a first,” Tamsin laughed.  
“Fuck you,” said Bo smiling to spite herself.  
“Well not if you can’t get my jeans off. I would try harder if I were you. I become a bitch when I’m horny.”  
“How is that different from the usual?”  
“Touché”  
Bo managed to pull the jeans off and threw them aside. She kissed down Tamsin’s body. Tamsin arched into her kisses. Bo took Tamsin’s underwear in her teeth and pulled them down her legs. Bo kissed Tamsin’s thighs and worked her way up. She avoided Tamsin’s center even though she knew that’s where she really wanted her. Tamsin writhed under her with need, but she wasn’t giving in just yet. Bo came back up and kissed Tamsin deeply. Their tongues danced around one another and Tamsin held Bo like she was her last connection to the world.   
Tamsin took control once more and had Bo beneath her. “You can’t always have control. Maybe you should let someone else do the work for a while,” Tamsin said as she topped her. Tamsin removed Bo’s leather pants and Bo wasn’t wearing any underwear. Tamsin was even more turned on by this. Bo looked up at Tamsin and met her eyes. Bo kind of liked Tamsin taking control. Tamsin kissed and sucked her way back down Bo’s body. She paid special attention to her stomach and thighs. She wanted to leave marks on the succubus for the world to see. Bo was hers and she was Bo’s. Bo wrapped her hands in Tamsin’s hair.   
“Tamsin, I want you.”  
“Where?” asked Tamsin.  
“I want to feel you everywhere.” Answered Bo.  
Tamsin did as Bo wanted and kissed her center. She gave Bo a painfully slow lick and sucked her clit. Bo moaned and arched closer to Tamsin’s tongue. Bo was already wet from Tamsin’s touches and Tamsin smirked as she felt just how wet she was.   
“Who knew I had such power over a succubus. It’s very intoxicating. You really know how to flatter a girl.”  
“Mmm,” moaned Bo in response.  
Tamsin continued working her tongue over Bo’s center and watched as Bo shuttered. She was enjoying watching her writhe under her. Tamsin’s tongue circled Bo’s clit and she gently pushed one finger inside of her. She pushed another finger in after she felt the other slide in easily and curled it to meet Bo’s G spot. Bo was getting close and Tamsin could already feel her contractions starting. Bo’s whole body came off the mattress to meet Tamsin. Tamsin moved her fingers in and out of Bo in a steady pace. Tamsin felt Bo contract hard around her fingers and she was pushed into an orgasm. Bo moaned Tamsin’s name as she rode the waves of pleasure Tamsin was giving her. Bo came down and lay on the mattress catching her breath.   
She recovered quickly and had Tamsin back under her in a second. Bo put her head between Tamsin’s thighs and ran her tongue over her core. Bo saw Tamsin’s head fall back against the bed and her eyes close. Bo wanted to prolong Tamsin’s torture as long as she could. Bo’s tongue ran up and down Tamsin’s slit. Bo loved hearing Tamsin’s moans of pleasure. She worked her tongue over Tamsin’s core in a heated rhythm. Bo pushed two fingers inside of her. Tamsin pushed forward on her fingers.   
“Faster Bo,” Tamsin begged.  
Bo fingers found a rhythm inside of Tamsin. She moved faster and put presser on Tamsin’s clit. Bo could feel Tamsin’s muscles contracting around her. Tamsin grabbed a handful of sheets as she focused on Bo’s tongue and fingers. Tamsin could feel Bo kissing everywhere on her overheated skin. Tamsin could feel her release coming fast and a final push brought her over the edge. Bo held her fingers in place as she let her ride out her orgasm. When she was finished, Bo collapsed next to Tamsin on the bed.   
“Wow,” said Bo.  
“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Tamsin said still catching her breath.

They settled in to sleep for the night. Bo held Tamsin close to her as she turned out the lights. Bo was worried about tomorrow, but no matter what she would protect Tamsin. Tamsin wasn’t used to being held and protected but it was easy for her to fall into Bo’s arms.   
At first, Tamsin’s dreams were peaceful and were about her and Bo but they soon changed. They took a darker turn. Tamsin could see herself and Bo. They were in Thanatoes’ kingdom. She could feel the evil in the air. She looked over at Bo, but her eyes were not Bo’s eyes. Bo looked back at her with a cold look. It was a look she had never seen on her before. It was not Bo. Tamsin looked down at her own hands and they looked old. She looked like she had aged eighty years over night. She could feel the wrinkles in her face. She gasped. She was ageing and dying. Bo seemed not to care that she was dying before her eyes.  
Bo was focused on the power that was flowing through her. Tamsin saw that Bo had Thanatoes’ cane in her hands. The power that was inside it was flowing into her body. Her fae power was being transferred to Bo and it was killing her. Bo caressed the globe that held Tamsin’s power and watched as Tamsin fell to the ground. Her power flowed into Bo and Tamsin felt herself slipping away. Tears fell from her eyes as her world faded.  
Tamsin woke in a state of panic and sat up in the bed. She took deep breaths to calm herself and realized she was still in bed beside Bo. Bo heard her and sat up next to her.  
“Tamsin, what’s wrong?” asked Bo confused.  
“Just a bad dream. I’ll be okay.”  
“Want to talk about it?”  
“I’m okay really,” but as she said it her words cracked. She realized she was crying. Bo pulled her into her arms and kissed the top of her head. Tamsin breathed in Bo’s scent.  
“We’re going to be okay, Tamsin. I’ve got you.”  
“Will you promise me something?” said Tamsin looking in her eyes.  
“Anything.”  
“Don’t fall for any of Thanatoes’ crap, Bo. He will promise you the world, but it will come at a terrible price. Nothing is worth your soul, Bo,” said Tamsin.  
“Don’t worry. I know that nothing good can come from dealing with him. Trust me.”  
“I mean it Bo. For once, don’t be a hero. If it comes to it leave me if you have to. I’ve lived many lifetimes but this is the first time in any of them that I’ve found someone I’m willing to die for.”  
“You’re not going to die. I won’t lose you. So stop talking like that and come here.” Bo said as she pulled her into her arms once more. 

 

Author’s note- Here is another chapter of fun before I start on the battle. I hope you guys liked like. I have a lot to work out before the next chapter, but I hope it will be worth it. I also have to figure out what kind of fae power to give Kenzi. It has to be special. I have to study for the GRE but I’ll try to update soon. Thanks for reading guys!! You are the best.   
Chapter 20  
The next morning came too quickly and Tamsin was the first to wake up. She looked over at Bo and thought to herself about what she had done to deserve Bo. She was so much more than she even thought. She really was perfect.  
Bo woke up and looked over at Tamsin and smiled, “You sleep better?”  
“Much better, thanks.”  
“No more bad dreams?” Bo asked.  
“No more bad dreams. I guess today is the day. We need to pack some things and head downstairs.” Tamsin said as the realization hit her and her stomach plummeted. She was very afraid but she couldn’t let herself show it.  
They packed as quickly as they could. Bo put most of the weapons that she had in her bag and came across the shirt that she had taken from Tamsin. She looked over at her as she held the shirt in front of her.  
“I hope you didn’t mind me taking this. I really missed you.” Bo said looking in Tamsin’s green eyes.  
“No it’s fine. You keep it.” Tamsin said with a sad smile. She thought that it could be the last part of herself she may be able to give Bo. It may be the only thing she would have after all of this was over.   
Tamsin tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. She wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay and that they would come out of this. Tamsin turned her thoughts to Kenzi. She wondered what kind of power Persephone would give her. She hoped it wouldn’t be something that wouldn’t enhance her power of annoyance. She had plenty of that to go around.  
Everything they needed was packed and Tamsin and Bo took one last look at the room before they walked out of it. They hoped they would be able to go back someday under different circumstances. Bo took Tamsin’s hand in hers as they walked down the stairs. She could feel Tamsin’s anxiety and she wanted to provide some comfort. She wasn’t used to seeing worry on Tamsin’s perfect features.   
Persephone greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. She had a look of determination on her face. It was the look of a woman who wouldn’t give up and had taken all that she could take. She looked powerful.  
“Good morning you two. I hope that you sleep well. Kenzi will be in to join us soon. She is going to have a little trouble controlling her power in the beginning. We don’t have the luxury of time to teach her. She will have to learn as she goes. I think that she can handle it. Bo you will have to keep an eye on her.”  
“What kind of fae power will she have?” asked Bo in a skeptical voice.   
“I hope you didn’t pick up the fae power at the end of the season fae sale. That girl has problems enough without discount powers.” Tamsin said in her usual sarcastic tone.  
“I’m sure that it will work well to our advantage. That girl is strong and so are her new fae powers. I had to give her something worthy of her. She’s pleased with them. I’ll let her tell you about them when she comes in.” Persephone said.  
“So are we ready to go when Kenzi comes?” asked Bo.  
“I think I have everything in order. I packed some weapons for the two of you and any other things that you may need. I will go with you to his kingdom and will help as much as I can. I think that we have a good chance of fixing things here if we do it right. Tamsin will get her powers back and the underworld will be restored to the way it should be.”  
“I hope you’re right.” Said Bo pulling Tamsin into a hug because she saw her face fall when her powers were mentioned. It seemed to have taken some of the life out of her. Bo wanted Tamsin to be happy and herself again. She would do whatever it took.   
“How long will it be before we get to the kingdom?” asked Bo.  
“We should be able to make the trip to his kingdom in a day. His kingdom has surprises of its own. It will not be easy to get to where he is. He will want us as weak as possible so he can take us down easily. He will go after each and every one of us in his own way. He knows your deepest fears and he will use them to his advantage. Don’t let your guard down for anything.” Persephone told them.  
Kenzi walked into the room about that time. She didn’t look any different but there was a different air about her. She seemed to give off more confidence than usual. She was smiling ear to ear as she walked up to the group.  
“Hey Kenzi, how do you feel?” asked Bo.  
“Braver. Not like the brave you get when you drink too much, but really brave. I feel stronger. I think I’m going to enjoy this.”  
“Have you tried using the powers yet? What are they by the way?” asked Bo.  
“Come outside and I will show you,” said Kenzi walking toward to door to the outside. The rest of them followed her out. They were interested to see what Kenzi could now do. Kenzi walked over to the middle of the garden and made a come hither motion with her hands. The limbs on the willow tree came down toward her and she could move them anyway she wanted with a simple wave of her hands. She was still smiling. She touched one of the flowers growing nearby and it seemed to lean into her touch and grew some as well.   
“I can control more. I think I can control nature to some extent. I haven’t tested it fully yet, but I think I have a handle on it.” Kenzi said looking up at Bo with pride. She finally had fae powers of her own and she felt like she belonged with Bo for the first time. She could really help her now.  
Bo seemed to read her mind, “You know Kenzi, you were perfect without the powers. You were always a great back up.”  
“I know I’m totally awesome on my own but this is just the cherry on top. I can’t wait to really try it out. I’m going to kick some serous zombie butt and any other butt that gets in my way.” Kenzi said.  
“Well I’m sure that you will get the chance before long. I hope that you can control them pretty well. It looks like you have gotten the hang of them pretty quickly though.”  
“There are a few more things that I need to give you guys before we move out,” Persephone said. She pulled out a bag and started to rummage through it. She came out with four compact mirrors. One for each of them. Kenzi took hers and opened it.  
“Is this to make sure we look good going into battle? I mean I would like an open casket but I think that this is a little much.”  
“No they are not just mirrors. They are a means of communication. They are a way to keep contact if we happen to get separated. Tamsin open your mirror and you should see Kenzi in it,” Persephone explained.  
Tamsin opened her own mirror and was a little surprised to see Kenzi smiling back at her.  
“Hey Tamtam, I can see up your nose. That’s a sight I could have done without,” laughed Kenzi and Bo smiled.  
“Seriously Bo, you should be nominated for sainthood to put up with her,” Tamsin said rolling her eyes but smiling a bit to spite herself.  
“Weapons will not help us a whole lot on this trip. They can be used to take out his fae zombies but they won’t help you when you face him. I think the zombies have to be killed by taking out the brain. They are controlled by him some if you take out his method of control than they should fail. I also have idea what he has done with the fae that he has stripped of their power. I don’t know if he let them go or if they are still there somewhere. We need to keep a watch for them. If we find them than they will be of help. My army is waiting next to the gate into his kingdom. We need to meet them there as soon as possible,” Persephone said handing a couple of weapons to each girl. She handed a knife to each of them and sword. Kenzi eyed the sword but didn’t question it. “I hope that everyone has everything. We need to go.”  
They walked out of the garden for the last time and started to walk toward the edge of Persephone’s kingdom. Bo felt confident in the people who were with her. She know they could fight and would do anything to keep her out of harm’s way. Tamsin was on one side of her and Kenzi was on the other. She couldn’t ask for a better team.   
The walk to the edge of the kingdom was not as long as Tamsin had remembered it. It seemed like they were there too soon, but it could just be because she was afraid of what was going to happen next. This was really happening and she had to face it. She wouldn’t go down without a fight.   
They came to the wall of flame that Tamsin had past thought when she had come to the kingdom. Bo looked with wide eyes as she took in the flames before her. Kenzi’s first reaction was to try to bend the flame to make an entrance for them.  
“I don’t think you’re going to be able to move that Kenzi,” Persephone said.  
“Why not?” asked Kenzi.  
“That wall is supposed to keep bad souls in and it can’t be moved with fae power.”  
“So how do we get in?”   
“You can’t show fear. You have to pass through without giving in to fear. Walk through like the flames aren’t there.”  
Bo took a step forward and put a hand in the flames. She didn’t pull it back but walked in. Tamsin followed and Kenzi was behind her. They all came out the other side without a scratch.   
“That wasn’t so bad.” Said Kenzi looking back at the flames.  
“That was the easy part,” Persephone answered.  
The group took in their new surroundings. It was dark and the landscape was barren. Life seemed to be sucked out of this place. There was no sign of green anywhere. There was not a sign of movement anywhere either. It was so strange not to see signs of any living things. It gave them all the creeps. The land seemed to go on forever and Bo wondered which the best way to go was.  
As if reading her mind Persephone spoke, “I think the way to go to get to his castle would be the way that he is least likely to expect. The best way to do that would be to go threw the village of Karm.”  
“What’s Karm?,” asked Bo.  
“It’s a village within his kingdom that he has the least control over. Karm is the place where souls who have been giving a chance for a second are sent. The souls who have a chance to live a second life are sent to Karm so they can be sent back to Earth. Karm is a village that almost runs itself. There are many different types of souls in the village. Thanatoes doesn’t really have as much control there as the rest of the kingdom. We can travel through there and avoid his notice for a while. The souls there are also less likely to give us trouble.”   
“Okay it sounds like a plan, but there has to be a downside.” Said Bo.  
“Well I don’t know that all of the people in the village will like us being there, and there is another thing. We would have to pass through Nox Forest. Many wayward creatures end up in the forest and some souls as well. Souls sometimes go in and never come back out. It’s uncharted territory. I do think it’s worth the risk, however,” Persephone explained.   
“So it’s a, ‘Here be monsters’ sort of place then? Bring it on. I can’t wait to take something out with my boss new powers. They won’t stand a chance,” Kenzi said punching the air for emphasis.  
“Okay I guess we have our answer then,” said Persephone.  
“Alright led on,” said Bo.  
They were lucky not to run into anything before coming to the village. They found very little expect for a cold, and barren landscape. Bo wondered how much Tamsin had to go through to get back to her. It was both a troubling and a warming thought.   
The village of Karm was not too different from the village they had seen in Hel’s kingdom. Most people there seemed too wrapped up in their own business to notice the new faces among them. Bo was somewhat relieved by this. The less attention they drew to themselves the better it would be for everyone.   
They group came upon a gathering of people on the streets in the middle of town. There appeared to be doing some sort of ceremony.   
“What’s going on over there?” asked Bo.  
“I think they are deciding who will be born where and under what conditions. It’s a common thing here. They do it for all the souls that are going back to Earth,” Persephone explained.  
“Do they have a choice to come back as anything but human or fae?” asked Kenzi.  
“No, they are human souls and don’t come back as anything but human or fae,” Persephone told her.  
“Too bad, I always thought that Kenzi would make a good dog. She would be so more likable that way.” Tamsin shot at Kenzi.  
“How does the ceremony work?” asked Bo giving Tamsin a warning look but not being really stern about it.  
“Well past misdeeds are taken into account. The soul is put in a position back on Earth where they can learn from their past mistakes. This helps them grew and hopefully when they come back they will be ready for the afterlife,” said Persephone.  
“Hear that, Tamtam, you should be nicer to me or you might have to burden the world with your presence once more,” Kenzi smirked at her.  
“As long as you were not there the next time,” Tamsin added.  
The women watched as the group called a soul to the front of the group. It was a woman who couldn’t be any older than thirty. She looked unsure of what she was doing and she was in no hurry to get up there. She took her spot at the front next to the man who had called her name. His eyes were cold and filled with distain as he looked at her.   
The man spoke in a deep and commanding voice that vibrated through the whole crowd. It made the hair on Tamsin’s neck stand at attention. She didn’t like the way he was looking at the girl.  
“Rachel Alice Marie Stone, you stand here before this group in hopes of returning to Earth for a second life. Your crimes lay upon you now and will affect your future life. Before you can start a new life you must be cleansed of the sins of your past!” with those last words vines spring up out of the ground and grabbed each of the girl’s limbs. She became suspended and the floating vines didn’t seem to be attached to anything. She screamed as they pulled her in all different directions.  
“Persephone, what’s going on!?” asked Bo over the noise of the crowd.  
“I don’t know. I didn’t think they still did this! This part of the ceremony I didn’t think had been done in years. I thought the custom was dead!” said Persephone.  
“Well you have to stop them!,” yelled Bo.  
“I can’t. It’s beyond my scope of power! It’s not my call to make. I’m sorry!” Persephone said.  
“I don’t care. I won’t let this happen!,” Bo screamed as she heard the girl cry out in pain as she was pulled further apart. She also appeared to be being beaten by some unseen force.  
Tamsin ran forward without thinking and began to pull at the ties that were binding the girl. “That’s enough!” she cried at the man. “Nothing this girl has done could deserve such treatment! If you don’t cut her down than that deep voice of yours will become higher than mine, permanently.” Tamsin said with fire in her eyes.  
The man looked down at her with surprise. “I suppose you will be taking her place then? She stays where she is unless you wish to replace her,” he said.  
“I’m sorry maybe I didn’t talk slow enough or if you give me some crayons I could make it clearer. That’s not going to happen. You are going to let her down, now!” Tamsin said.  
“Why would I listen to you, girl? You have no power and you smell of morality. I believe it is closer to you than you want to believe,” he said.  
Bo heard his words and her heart fell to her stomach. Tamsin was in real trouble and she didn’t know how bad it really was. Another emotion hit her as well, rage. She looked at Kenzi and they walked through the crowd together.   
Bo walked up to the man and laid a hand on his wrist. “You don’t really think that this is right do you?” Bo said passing a wave of charm through him. “Don’t you want to let the girl go? A man such as yourself wouldn’t want to waste time on this sort of thing.” The man’s eyes were locked on Bo and her eyes were glowing blue. Anger was running through her because of the girl but also because of what he was saying to Tamsin.   
Kenzi took the time that Bo had the man occupied to try to free the girl. She waved a hand over the vines and to her surprise they fell away from the girl. She fell to her knees holding her wrists where the ties had been. Kenzi knelt beside her to try to help her. Tears fell from the girls eyes and she hugged Kenzi in thanks. Kenzi was still in shock that her new powers were able to help this poor girl.   
Bo still had her hand on the man’s wrist and was running charm through him. He seemed to come to his senses as soon as he saw that the girl was now free. Lust was replaced by anger in his eyes. He grabbed Bo’s arm and twisted it behind her back. She fought to get free but he was no longer under the influence of her charm. Kenzi rushed over to help and Tamsin followed her.   
Tamsin walked up to the man and looked him in his eyes. “Do make me have to kill you. Let her go,” said Tamsin.  
Kenzi rushed forward to help. She waved her hands and shook the ground under him. Tamsin was able to forcefully remove his hand from Bo. She fought with him for a second but she soon had him on his knees.   
“Now, you’re going to go on your way, and leave all these nice people alone,” Tamsin looked down at him and something about his face changed. He changed from a man to something much more sinister. His eyes changed to red and his features became much too big for his face. He looked up at her with hate but didn’t say anything as he got up and walked off. He left and Bo walked up to the front of the group to address them.  
“This is not right and all of you know it. This girl and all of you deserve better. Don’t do this to each other! I hope that you’re able to see what kind of man does this to people. The only man who could do this is not a man at all but a monster. Now, all of you go home,” Bo told them all.   
“Seriously, what is wrong with those people? I can’t believe they would allow something like that to go on front in front of them,” Bo said to the others. “What was that thing that was leading them anyway?”  
“That was a goblin. They feed on fear and despair. He was leading the group to hurt the young woman. He was leading them so he could feed off her fear and the group’s anger. I’m afraid that all of the discourse that Thanatoes has caused is only going to cause more of creatures like that to filter in. We may see more of them in the future.” Persephone explained.  
“Next you’ll be telling me that we will be seeing Orcs come after us.” Kenzi remarked.  
They went back over to where the girl was sitting on the ground. She looked worn and tried.   
“Are you okay?” Tamsin asked her.  
“I think so. Thank you all so much for helping me. I don’t know how to repay you.” Rachel said taking Tamsin into a crushing hug. Tamsin was by surprise but after a second she returned the hug.   
“We only did what should have been done,” said Bo.  
“Is there anything I can do to repay you?” asked Rachel.  
“Can you find us a place to stay for the night? It seems to be getting dark here fast and I don’t think it’s safe for us to travel after dark.” Bo said.  
“Sure you guys can come and stay with me. I don’t have much but I think I can find a place for all of you for tonight,” Rachel replied.

 

Rachel led them back to a small shack that she was staying in. There wasn’t much furniture but there was plenty of floor space. They had all packed some sleeping bags so sleeping on the floor wouldn’t be a problem for them.   
“We don’t have much here because this is a transitional place. We don’t stay here long before we move on. I was supposed to have left this place today but you see how that went. I hope I get another chance,” Rachel said.  
“Don’t worry I will make sure that you get another chance. I promise. After all this is over, you will get your chance,” said Persephone.  
“Thank you,” Rachel said.  
“What sins were you making up for anyway?” asked Kenzi staring at her feet.  
“It’s a long story,” Rachel said.  
“We have time,” said Bo.  
“Well there was this girl and her father did not approve of our relationship. One night I was there and I saw him beating her. I stepped in to stop him and if I hadn’t he would have killed her. I killed him but he cut a deep gash in me when I did. I was able to save her life but I lost mine.” Rachel said.  
“But he killed you too. Doesn’t that sort of thing cancel each other out?” said Kenzi with a tone of outrage.  
“I guess not,” answered Rachel. “I would do it again. I’m not sorry.”  
“I’m sorry,” said Bo looking over at Tamsin. Something was off about her. She looked tried and her eyes were listless.   
“Tamsin, sweetheart, are you feeling alright?” asked Bo.  
“I’m good,” but even as she said it she stumbled and Bo caught her before she hit the floor. Bo pulled Tamsin into her lap and she looked up into Bo’s eyes.  
“Tamsin, is there something that you’re not telling me? Honey, please tell me,” pleaded Bo.  
“It seems that the loss of my powers has affected me more than I thought. I was told that my body would catch up to my age,” Tamsin told Bo.  
“What does that mean?” asked Bo.  
“It means that I’m going to get weaker and will die.”  
“So we just have to make sure we get them back before that happens. Will getting your powers back stop it?”  
“I don’t know to be honest,” Tamsin said.  
“Well it has to, because you’re not going to leave me like this.” Bo said pulling her closer.

 

The sleeping bags had been laid out and Bo and Tamsin had a room to themselves. There was no bed in the room but it gave them some privacy. Everyone was settled for the night and the lights were out. Bo and Tamsin had managed to join their sleeping bags together. They go dressed for bed and Tamsin snuggled close to Bo.   
“Don’t worry, Bo. I’m a fighter and I will not go down easy. I’m not giving up. I have faith in us and more faith in you. I have faith in Kenzi too, but don’t tell her I said that,” Tamsin said and Bo laughed.   
“Your secret is safe with me,” Bo said leaning in to kiss Tamsin.   
“You know I feel much better,” said Tamsin looking at Tamsin with sly eyes and a grin.  
“Are you sure?” asked Bo as Tamsin captured her lips in a crushing kiss. Bo felt Tamsin’s tongue imploring for entrance in her waiting month. Tamsin’s tongue ran circles around her own.  
“Do you think that we can be quiet? These walls look thin,” asked Bo.  
“I don’t think that will be a problem.” Tamsin said.  
Bo slid her hand into Tamsin’s pajama bottoms and Tamsin felt a rush of arousal flow between her legs. Bo’s fingers flicked over her clit and she pushed one inside of her. Tamsin wrapped her legs around Bo to get closer to her. If she died tonight she was going to die happy. Bo’s expert fingers worked inside and outside of her. She felt her blood pulsing through her body. Her heart was hammering against her chest. Bo was all she had ever wanted and in this moment there was only the two of them. It was all she needed. Tamsin buried her face in Bo’s neck and kissed and sucked there. She felt herself coming close to her climax. Bo felt it too and increased her pace. Waves of pleasure traveled through every inch of her body like electricity. Bo increased the pleasure by adding charm and Tamsin was sent into a second orgasm before she was finished with the first. It was difficult for her to keep her voice down as she came a second time.   
“That was harder than I thought,” said Tamsin catching her breath.  
“I aim to please.”  
“My turn to return the favor?” asked Tamsin with a smile.  
“No I just want tonight to be about you. I love you and I just want you to be close to me tonight. Is that okay?” Bo said.  
“More than okay,” Said Tamsin snuggling up to her once more.

Author’s note- Well I hope this chapter isn’t too much like the earlier ones. It took a while for me to come up with. I have been thinking a lot about the story and I even dreamed about it last night. It was so weird I dreamed about Bo and zombies, and I think that there was even Piper from Charmed there. It was entertaining it was too bad that I didn’t have control over what was going on though. Let me know about what you think of the progression of the story so far. 

Chapter 21  
To spite the circumstances, Tamsin slept well that night up next to Bo. They left Rachel’s house early the next morning so they would be able to make it as far as possible before night fall. They bid Rachel goodbye and thanked her for all of her help.  
The walk didn’t take long during the day and it wasn’t but a few hours before they appeared in front of the Nox Forest. Bo didn’t like the look of it. It was very dark and had a foreboding feeling about it. Tamsin knew some of the things that called the forest home and she wasn’t happy about going in either. Giving voice to her thoughts wouldn’t be helpful right now so she kept her mouth shut.   
“Are you sure this is the right way to go?” asked Bo.  
“I know that it looks bad but there’s a good chance that we can make it through without any trouble. We need the upper hand so this is this best way to sneak up on Thanatoes. We will have the forest for cover and the element of surprise,” Persephone answered.  
“What about your army? Where are they?”  
“They are going the direct route, but will be at the castle by the time we get there. Maybe they will be able to take out some of the worst of them by the time we get there.”  
“So what kind of things might we face in here?” asked Bo.  
“Almost anything you can think of. It’s a long list.”  
“What about the undead fae?” asked Tamsin.  
“I bet most of them will be stationed near the castle, but there may be some before we get there as well. The longer we stand and talk the darker it’s going to get in here so we need to move,” Persephone said.  
Tamsin stayed near Bo as they entered the forest. She wanted to make sure she was safe. Kenzi was still adapting to her new powers and the forest was the perfect place to practice. She took joy in bending some of the tree branches in Tamsin’s path as she tried to walk under them. Tamsin made multiple threats on her life, but Kenzi just giggled and would do it again in the next few minutes. Kenzi was enjoying herself too much to just stop, even if she had to pay for it later. She had to do it now because it wouldn’t be so easy to mess with Tamsin once she had her powers back.  
The forest was unlike the rest of the landscape. It had life and animals could be heard nearby. It wasn’t cold here either, but it was comfortable. If it weren’t for the feeling of doom, which hung like grapes from a vine, than it would be almost nice in the forest.   
“So what’s the plan when we find my father?” asked Bo.  
“We have to break whatever hold he has on the fae powers he is using first. You will have to destroy him to get Tamsin’s power back. I don’t think he will give it to you willingly. My theory is that he is using her power to keep control over the army that he has created. They may only be mindless zombies but her powers help to keep them from falling out of line. If we get them back then I think that will break the control he has over them. He will lose order and the army will fall apart with a general to lead it. They will still be dangerous to us after that but much less ordered. It is important to take out as many of the dead as we can so the powers can go back where they belong,” Persephone explained.  
“Well that’s just peachy,” remarked Tamsin.  
“How much further until we reach the end of the forest?” asked Kenzi.  
“Not too long. It is gone better than I could have hoped. It’s strange that we haven’t run into any creatures. I thought we would at least run into an imp or a goblin,” said Persephone.  
“Maybe they could use some vitamin B. This place is gloom city,” said Kenzi.

 

The rest of the walk was through the forest was tame. The worst that happened was Kenzi getting tangled in a vine that wrapped around her like a snake. It moved from her ankles and up to her hips in a split second. Tamsin laughed at her before going over to cut her out.  
“Would have thought you could have gotten yourself out of that one. It was just a fae climbing vine. Fae children play with them for fun,” smiled Tamsin.  
“That’s what you used to do for fun? Lady you don’t just have issues you bought the whole subscription,” said Kenzi when Tamsin freed her mouth.  
“It’s too bad Bo wouldn’t let me at least keep that thing around your mouth. The vines are harmless and I might have gotten some peace,” Tamsin said with a smirk.  
Tamsin’s gloating came to an end when she walked into a rather large spider web. She screamed and the others turned around just in time to witness her fighting her way out of it. She picked it off of her as much as she could and rejoined the group with a little less dignity than before.  
“What’s wrong? Is the big, bad detective scared of spiders?” mocked Kenzi.  
“I’d rather be scared of spiders than of house plants.” Tamsin shot back.  
“Hey house plants can be killer. Didn’t you ever see Little Shop of Horrors? How was I supposed to know that it wasn’t going to eat me?” Kenzi said.  
“Even if it did it would have gotten sick from ingesting large amounts of formaldehyde from all that makeup,” Tamsin said.  
“At least my hair is natural. I’m not a suicide blonde.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“You know dyed by your own hand.”  
“Can you too wrap it up? We have things to do remember?” Bo said shaking her head at them.  
“To be continued then, Elvira.” Tamsin said with a smile.

The end of the woods was up ahead. They could see daylight once again. Up ahead they could see Thanatoes’ castle. Around the castle there appeared to be many people standing. They were not just people, there were creatures as well. They could see that some members of the group were already engaged in battle with members of Persephone’s army. There were fae powers being displayed that Bo had never seen before. One of the undead shot a line of fire at one of Persephone’s army. He went down as it hit him but he didn’t stay down. He was able to get the upper hand and took his sword to the undead fae that had attacked him. He brought the sword down in one swift movement and removed the zombie’s head.  
“Bo how are we going to get past this group?” asked Kenzi as they observed the fight. “We can only do so much.”  
“We will have to fight our way close to the castle,” Bo said looking over at Tamsin.  
“Okay Bo, I’m with you,” Kenzi said.  
The group geared up and prepared to enter the battle. Bo was armed with her usual knives and Tamsin with her blades. Kenzi was given a sword of her own but her new powers would be her best asset.   
“Are you ready for this?” Bo asked Tamsin.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s do this,” said Tamsin with a determined look in her eyes.  
They ran forward as a group and met the battle head on. Bo took out several zombies that tried to kill her with one of her blades. One grabbed her around the waist, but Tamsin threw a blade and hit him in the middle of his forehead. The zombie fell dead to the ground and the power that he had flew from his body.  
Kenzi was using her power to shake the ground under several undead around her making them lose their footing. She was able to take several out while they were on the ground. A goblin ran toward Kenzi in a fit of rage and Tamsin was able to take him out with a swift cut to the neck.  
“Thanks,” Kenzi said looking around.  
“Don’t get used to it. Fae powers or not I still kick more ass than you,” Tamsin said.  
Tamsin went back over to help Bo. She was taking on several of the larger zombies. One appeared to have powers similar to Dyson’s. He was growling and his eyes were yellow. He came towards Bo and her eyes glowed blue. Tamsin could see the chi draining from several of the zombies that were around Bo. They dropped to their knees and lost consciousness. Bo walked over to get one to remove their heads. Her powers seemed to be growing here. Tamsin looked into her eyes and didn’t see her Bo anymore. Bo was killing the enemy be Tamsin had a feeling in her gut that she had to go over and stop her before she lost control over herself.  
She ran up to Bo and put a hand on her wrist. Bo turned to look at her. It was a look that Tamsin had not seen on her before.  
“Bo! Bo! Come back to me. You have to stop. This is causing you to change. Please!” Tamsin shouted at Bo.  
Bo looked like she was having an internal struggle and for a minute Tamsin was afraid that that her dark side was going to win. Bo looked at Tamsin and her eyes changed back to their usual brown. Bo became herself again.  
“What happened?” asked Bo coming back around.  
“I don’t know, but I felt like you were not you for a second. Bo, be careful not to suck too much chi. It’s dark chi,” Tamsin said.  
Kenzi was busy trying to keep people off of Tamsin and Bo as they tried to get Bo back to herself. Tamsin and Bo took up arms once again and managed to fight off the growing group of fae that had gathered around them. One fae must have had Valkyrie powers because he tried to use them on Bo. Tamsin knew the look in Bo’s eyes as she locked eyes with the zombie. Tamsin came up behind the zombie and knocked it off his feet. She pinned it on its stomach with her knees.  
“Don’t try to pull my own tricks on my girlfriend! Nobody gets to go Valkyrie on her but me and that’s only in foreplay,” Tamsin said as she took off his head.  
“You okay?” asked Tamsin  
“Just a headache thanks to you,” Bo answered taking a knife to an approaching zombie.  
Bo took her eyes off of Tamsin for a minute to fight off an imp that was coming her way. She killed the imp and heard a piecing scream. She looked over to see Tamsin on her knees with a zombie holding her. He had what looked like electricity passing through her. Pain was etched into her face as she tried to fight him off. Kenzi and Bo ran to help. Kenzi began to open the ground around them, but the zombie didn’t move away from Tamsin. His only goal had become killing Tamsin and his own death was of no concern. Bo wasn’t sure what to do. The only way to help Tamsin was to break the connection between the fae and Tamsin. She kicked him as hard as she could and he fell back into the crack that Kenzi had created. Bo grabbed Tamsin and pulled her away from the gap. She was weak but she was still awake.   
“We have to get his castle, now! Tamsin can’t wait!” Bo said in a panic.  
“You two go and I’ll cover you,” said Kenzi helping Tamsin up.  
“Can you handle this on your own?” asked Bo.  
“I’m only getting warmed up. This is fun. Now go!” yelled Kenzi.  
The two girls ran toward the castle. Bo had to hold Tamsin up some of the way because she was so weak. Her strength was depleting quickly. Bo had to stop no fewer than three times for Tamsin to recover. Bo was worried that she might not make it to the castle in time. Once they had gotten past the hoard of creatures, they had little trouble getting to the castle. Once they were inside, however, Bo didn’t have any idea which way to go.  
“Tamsin which way do we go? Can you feel your power at all? Is it close?”  
“I can feel a pull in that direction. It might be my power pulling me to it, but I can’t be sure.”  
“It’s all we have to go on so it will have to do.”  
They went in the direction that Tamsin had pointed. They didn’t pass any more guards on the way in. Bo guessed that they must all be in the battle outside. If Thanatoes wanted them to be here it would also make since that they would have little trouble here. The trip was hard enough with Tamsin having trouble staying conscious.  
“Stay with me Tamsin?” Bo said struggling to keep Tamsin on her feet. “We can’t be too far away from him now. I feel like we are getting close. I know he is close.”  
They headed up the stairs toward the top of the castle. Bo figured that this was where Thanatoes must be because he would be able to see the battle from the top. Bo and Tamsin came to the top of the stairs and found a great room open at the top. Windows lined the room and on the other end of the room stood Bo’s father. He was looking out the window with his back to them.  
“So I see you made it,” Thanatoes said without turning around.  
“Yes and I came to take back what you took. If you give it back than maybe I won’t kill you. I want Tamsin’s power back and you to call off your army,” Bo said.  
“You wouldn’t kill your own father, Isabo.”  
“Try me.”  
Thanatoes turned around to face them. He was holding the cane that Bo knew must have Tamsin’s power inside. She could see the contents swirling around in the glass dome at the top of the cane.   
“I can’t give the powers back. I can’t give the others their powers back either. I have the power to take any fae power I choose and use it. Tamsin’s power is keeping my army in line. It takes very little effort with her powers. I must say she is the most powerful Valkyrie I have ever come across. I couldn’t dream of giving them back.”  
“I’m not giving you a choice!” said Bo.  
“I’m afraid you will have to take them from me or maybe we can work something out. If you join me I can give you any lover you want. You don’t have to keep her. She was going to give you to me. She is just like me. You can have more power than you have ever dreamed of.”  
“I would never join you.”  
“You don’t have to die here today. You just give up and let her die and it will be just us ruling the Underworld and then the Fae world. We can put humans in their rightful places below us.”  
“I don’t want to live in a world like that. Humans are not inferior to fae. I can’t let you do this.”  
“I don’t really think that you are strong enough to stop me. You have a dying Valkyrie on your arm and only a couple of knives to defend yourself. You haven’t even met my personal protection,” Thanatoes said waving his cane. A group of armed monsters stepped into the room. They were huge and bulky. Bo looked at their faces and could see horror and decay in them. They were different from the ones outside, and they were neither human or fae.  
“These are called Unspeakables. They are very strong and don’t die easily. This is your last chance before they attack. It would be a shame to have to spill powerful fae blood.”  
“Do what you have to do,” said Bo standing her ground.  
Thanatoes waved his cane and the monsters took a running start at Bo and Tamsin. Bo put Tamsin behind her as she fought them off. She was able to take several down after taking them by surprise. They didn’t expect her to be so strong. She cut them down with her knives as best as she could but they kept getting back up. She was in a struggle for her life. Tamsin tried to help but in her weakened state she was not able to do much. Bo knew the only chance she had was to suck the chi out of all of them. She focused on her anger and thought about what Thanatoes had done to Tamsin and could feel her hunger rising. Tamsin watched as her eyes changed from brown to blue. She focused on the monsters before her and could feel their chi flowing into her. Within minutes, they all had fallen and Bo stood face to face with her father once more.  
“You have gotten more powerful than I would have thought. They were no match for you. I guess I will have to kill you myself. Such a pity, I hoped that it wouldn’t come to this.”  
“You seem really broken up about it,” said Bo. Thanatoes turned his cane on Bo and Bo dropped. Pain shot through her body. It was hard for her to even keep her eyes focused. She knew that most of his power was coming from. It was coming from his cane. She had to get to it. Through the haze of pain, she saw Tamsin run forward and try to pull the cane from him. He knocked her to the ground. Bo was relieved when she saw her get back up and ran at him again. She was not giving up.  
Bo noticed that the pain had stopped and saw that Tamsin had his attention now. Bo ran over to help her. She tried to suck the chi from him as she had with the creatures but before she could pull enough he moved his cane in front of Tamsin. Tamsin was held in place. Bo could see pain and fear wash over her face. She was still fighting hard against him, but she was no match for him in her state. Tears fell from Tamsin’s eyes and she was grinding her teeth in pain.  
“New proposal, join me or she dies right here. It will not be an easy death either. She would have died naturally without her powers but if I kill her it will be much more painful. I can use her own powers against her and make her believe you never loved her. It will be the last thoughts that go through her mind. She will believe you want her to die.” Thanatoes laughed.  
Tamsin shot forward in this moment and took the cane and smashed it on the floor. All the fae powers that were in there went flying around the room. Bo saw Tamsin’s power come back to her. At that moment Kenzi and Persephone rushed into the room and Kenzi started to use her power to shake the room. The ceiling started to shake and big pieces started to fall. One piece fell right on Thanatoes, knocking him unconscious. He wasn’t dead but this stopped him.  
“Thanks Kenzi. We can now put Thanatoes in a place where he will no longer be a threat to us,” Persephone said.  
Bo pulled Kenzi into a tight hug. She was so glad that she was alive and unhurt. Tamsin had her power back, but something wasn’t right. She still looked pale. Bo ran over to where Tamsin was sitting on the floor and saw that she was holding her side. She saw blood pouring out of a wound there. She pulled Tamsin into a kiss and tried to give her some of her chi, but it didn’t work. Tamsin fell into her arms and her eyes were full of tears.  
“Tamsin! Speak to me.” Bo said.   
Tamsin tried to speak but nothing came out. She just looked up at Bo and ran a hand down her cheek.  
“Persephone I think he got her. What can I do! Why is her power not healing her?” Bo asked.  
“I don’t know if she got her power back in time. I think she’s dying Bo. Thanatoes took the last of her strength. I don’t know if we can help her,” Persephone said.  
“There has to be something we can do. There has to be something that can bring her back. I won’t let her die,” Bo screamed as tears started to fall.  
Kenzi came over to try to comfort Bo. She sat down on the ground beside them and hugged them both.  
“Please Persephone, I’ll do anything to save her.”  
“There is one thing but it may just be a myth. There is supposed to be a Tree of Life in the back of Thanatoes’ garden. It may be able to save her, but you have to make a payment. You have to give a piece of yourself to the tree to get one of the apples. I don’t really know what kind of payment it is. It’s your only chance,” Persephone said.  
Bo had heard all she needed and was running to the back of the room. Kenzi had laid Tamsin in her lap as Bo left and was trying her best to keep her comfortable. Tamsin’s breathing was shallow and she was in a lot of pain.  
“Tamsin don’t worry, Bo will find a way. She always does. She has saved me a few times. I was just getting used to having you around so you have to be okay,” Kenzi said looking down at Tamsin.  
Bo made it outside and looked around wildly. Her eyes searched the grounds for a large tree that could be the Tree of Life. Her eyes fell on one in the corner. It was a large, old apple tree. It loomed over her as she walked closer to it. She could also hear thoughts that were not her own as she came closer. The tree was speaking to her in her mind.   
“If what you seek is life, than a piece of yourself must be paid,” the tree spoke.  
“Anything,” Bo said. Bo thought about anything that she might be able to give the tree so that she could save Tamsin. She was still crying as she walked close to the roots of the tree. Tears fell on the roots and this gave Bo an idea. The tree was not going to tell her what it wanted from her. She was going to have to figure it out. She took a knife from her pocket and cut across her palm. Blood came from the wound and she laid her hand on the bark of the tree.   
“Blood and trees freely,” the tree thought to her. “Power fae blood too and true tears of love. You have earned the apple,” the tree said dropping an apple at her feet.  
Bo picked up the apple and started to run back to the castle. She hoped that she would not be too late. She ran as fast she could up the stairs and back into the room where they were waiting for her. Kenzi looked up as Bo into the room with the apple in her hand. The look on Kenzi’s face confirmed her worst fear. Tamsin looked paler then when she left her and she could no longer see her chest rise and fall. Bo got on her knees and pulled Tamsin’s lifeless body into her lap. She was too late. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and fell in Tamsin’s golden hair. The apple she had brought back with her lay forgotten beside her. Kenzi looked down at the apple.  
“Bo you can at least try to use the apple.” Kenzi said.  
“She’s gone, Kenz, I was too late,”  
“It can’t hurt,” Kenzi said handing her the apple.  
Bo took a piece off of the apple with her knife and placed it on Tamsin’s tongue. She moved her mouth up and down to get her to chew it. She waited for a miracle. It seemed like hours as she watched for Tamsin to take a breath or show some sign of life. Tamsin didn’t move and the disappointment somehow made the pain worse. It was like a knife to the stomach that someone was twisting every time she looked at Tamsin. She collapsed on top of Tamsin body as her body shook with sobs. Her head fell on her chest and she hugged her close. She would lay her the rest of her life if they would let her. Kenzi had never seen Bo lose control like this. She felt tears of her own form after seeing Bo in such pain. Kenzi wished there was something she could do. Kenzi and Persephone decided the best way to help would be to give her some time alone with Tamsin. They walked out to leave her alone.  
“I’m so sorry, Tamsin. I failed you. I failed the person I love more than anything. You died because of me. I love you so much. Please, please, don’t leave me!” Bo sobbed. She stroked Tamsin’s hair and kissed her forehead. She couldn’t bring herself to walk away from her. She laid her head back down on Tamsin’s chest and thought she heard something. She listened hard for the sound to come again, but figured it was her mind playing tricks on her. She couldn’t even bring herself to hope what she heard was real. Her heart felt like it was breaking into pieces of glass and those pieces were cutting all over her body.   
Her mind was lost in grief when she felt a hand running through her hair. She thought Kenzi must have come back into the room to take her home.  
“In a minute, Kenz.”  
“Bo?” came Tamsin’s voice. It was the most beautiful sound Bo had ever heard. Tamsin was alive. Bo looked up and her brown eyes met green ones. Tamsin was smiling at her and very much alive.  
“You’re alive,” Bo said choking back tears. “I thought I had lost you.”  
“I think you did for a minute. I was back in Persephone’s kingdom and I felt something pull me back her. I didn’t want to stay there. I wanted to come back. I was given a choice.”  
Bo pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her deeply. She wanted to make this moment last forever. Her deepest wish had come true. She held on to Tamsin to make sure that she wasn’t dreaming and that she was really here. She breathed in Tamsin’s scent and felt the warmth of her body against her own.   
“It’s okay Bo. I’m okay. Don’t cry,” Tamsin said pulling Bo’s head to her shoulder.  
“I know but it almost wasn’t okay. My whole world was dead.”  
Tamsin took Bo by the shoulders and pulled her up to look at her. She studied Bo’s eyes and saw nothing but love looking back at her. There was no trace of hurt of pain but only acceptance. Tamsin pulled her in for another passionate kiss. The kiss was urgent and full was want. Every emotion that Bo had experienced in the past few hours came pouring out into that kiss. Tamsin was getting light headed from lack of oxygen but she was not about to break it. Bp broke the kiss, but several more followed the first one. It was so amazing to Tamsin that Bo loved her as much as she did and she didn’t want the kissing to end.  
“Oh we need to tell Kenzi and Persephone that you’re okay! Kenzi wouldn’t want you to know but she was really upset when she thought you were gone. I think she kind of likes you,” Bo said with her usual goofy smile.  
As if on cue, Kenzi and Persephone reentered the room. Kenzi eyes grew wide as she saw Tamsin sitting and looking at her.  
“She’s alive! She’s like a freaking cockroach!” Kenzi gasped.  
“Better than being a parasite,” Tamsin said back. “I know you would have missed me.”  
“I don’t know. I didn’t get the chance to find out. I’m glad you’re okay for Bo’s sake anyway.”  
“Thanks, Kenzi,” said Tamsin.  
“So Persephone, do you think that we can get back home now? I could use a drink and a nap,” Bo said. “Or maybe more than a nap,” Bo said winking at Tamsin.  
“I could use a whole bottle myself,” said Tamsin.  
“Well there is the matter of who will run the Underworld now. Thanantoes’ part that is. You are his daughter and you have the right to take over if you wish. I know you would chance the place for the better. You would be the only one of that could stay because of your bloodline though,” Persephone said.  
“No I won’t stay. I want to get back home and I won’t stay here without Tamsin.”  
“Okay then I will have someone in mind that can take Thanatoes’ place. I will have Lilith take over here. She will do better,” Persephone said.  
“Well that’s settled then we can get back home,” Kenzi said.  
Before they left Persephone pulled Bo aside. “Bo you may still have a powerful enemy to face back on Earth. I feel something about you that says fate is not done with you. Be careful. I know the Morrigan has been after you, so watch your back and watch Tamsin’s as well.”  
Persephone lead them out of the castle and back to Earth.  
Author’s note- I have plans for a part two of this story so it’s not over. Tell me how it’s going so far. Thanks for reading.

 

Chapter 22 Part 2  
Normal life was almost boring now that they were out of the Underworld. Bo, Tamsin, and Kenzi walked back into the Dal for the first in weeks. Dyson and Trick were thrilled to see them all back and in one piece. They did however appear shocked at the new development in Bo and Tamsin’s relationship. Bo and Tamsin had come in holding hands and Dyson had never seen this side of Tamsin before. He had never seen her act that way around anyone before. He couldn’t lie to himself he was jealous and confused of the two of them together. Bo looked happier than he had seen her since her breakup with Lauren. He just never thought she would be drawn to Tamsin.  
“So you and Tamsin, huh?” Dyson asked.  
“Yeah, it just sort of happened. She’s wonderful,” said Bo gushing over the blonde standing next to her. Bo wrapped an arm around Tamsin’s waist in a protective manner. She was afraid that Dyson may have some ill feelings toward Tamsin after all she had done. She wanted to show him that things were different now and that he should accept her.   
“Well it looks like Detective Slamsin isn’t as much of a hard ass as she pretends to be,” teased Dyson, even though he still wasn’t really happy about it.  
“Don’t push it Wolf. I can still put you in a world of hurt,” Tamsin shot back.  
“Good to see that your attitude is still the same,” he said.  
“How about a drink to celebrate your safe return? You will have to tell us all about what happened,” Trick said getting some glasses down and pouring some drinks.  
“Don’t mind if I do,” said Kenzi flopping down on a stool at the bar. Trick rolled his eyes and pouring Kenzi her usual drink. Bo took a seat beside Kenzi and Tamsin took the stool next to Bo. Bo, Kenzi, and Tamsin recounted the story of their adventure in full detail. Kenzi loved to give details about how she had saved them all. Tamsin was also sure to mention that Kenzi had a run in with some fae vines that she had to save her from. Bo told them about how Tamsin had given up her power to have a chance to come back to her. She then told of how they had gotten her powers back and stopped Thanatoes. Tamsin looked so different now that she was healed and had her power back. The difference was amazing and Bo was even more attracted to her now, and she didn’t think that was possible.   
The night flew by as they told of everything that had happened and now it was getting late. Kenzi had way too many drinks and was now hanging on Dyson’s arm. They were all getting tried and decided that it was time to call it a night. Tamsin was able to head back to her apartment to get some things, when Dyson broke the news to her.  
“Tamsin, while you were gone your apartment was burned down. It looks like it may have something to do with the Morrigan. I take it that you have pissed her off?” Dyson said.  
“That’s probably an understatement. I wasn’t much of a home anyway. I wasn’t planning on staying there long. I guess I’ll have to find a new place.” Tamsin said.  
“You always have a home with me,” Bo said. It would be nice to have you there and if the Morrigan is after you then it will also be safer.”  
“What about Kenzi?” Tamsin asked.  
“It might be nice to have you around. It would give me someone to practice my new abilities on,” Kenzi said with a smile.  
“Told you she kind of likes you,” Bo said to Tamsin. “At least stay with me for a while, until we find you a place.”  
“You sure?” asked Tamsin.  
“It’s always good to have someone older and wiser around,” teased Bo.  
“You may pay for that remark later,” Tamsin said.  
“I’ll hold you too that. Let’s call it a night shall we?” said Bo.  
“Yeah I’m getting tired,” said Tamsin giving Bo a meaningful look.  
Dyson saw the look and couldn’t help but blush a little at the thought of his partner and ex-girlfriend together. He never saw the relationship coming.   
Bo and Tamsin headed back to Bo’s apartment and Kenzi crashed as soon as she was in her room. Bo walked past Kenzi’s room and saw that she hadn’t even taken off her boots or unmade her bed before she got in it. Bo walked over and pulled Kenzi’s boots off and tucked her into the bed as best she could. She kissed her on the head before walking out of the room. She looked at Tamsin and Tamsin followed her up to her bedroom.  
“That girl really does need looking after huh?” asked Tamsin. You know she might be worse now that she has fae powers. It’s kind of like giving a toddler power tools.”  
Bo laughed, “I can see your point, but she can handle it. She’s tough.”  
“That’s one way to put it.”  
“Why are we talking about Kenzi when we could be in bed celebrating? I want to know what I was missing when you didn’t have full power. I mean if you’re up to it,” Bo said.  
“I’m up for it, but are you sure you can handle a fully charged Valkyrie, babe? I don’t want to hurt you,” Tamsin smirked looking Bo up and down.  
“That cocky attitude of yours might get you in trouble,” Bo said pulling at the buttons on Tamsin’s shirt.  
“I haven’t even begun to get cocky yet, but I think that it can be arranged,” Tamsin said looping her fingers in Bo’s pants loops to pull her closer.  
“You know I took something from Persephone’s place when we left,” Bo said giving Tamsin a look.  
“Oh well that’s intriguing. Maybe it’s time to give it another go. I think that it’s my turn this time,” Tamsin said with a wink.  
Bo pulled Tamsin into her bedroom and pulled on her clothes as she did. Bo fumbled with the buttons on Tamsin’s shirt. She growled in frustration when the buttons didn’t do as she wanted them to. She gave up and ripped the shirt, sending button across the room as she did.   
“Seriously? I liked that shirt,” Tamsin said with a tone of irritation. She wasn’t really upset and she wasn’t about to let a ruined shirt stop her from having sex.  
“You should wear things that come off easier next time. I can’t seem to keep my patience when it comes to getting you undressed. We have to get you some new clothes anyway,” Bo said with bated breath.  
Tamsin started fighting with the buttons on Bo’s jeans. She slipped a hand down into her jean and teased Bo’s center with a finger. Bo moaned. Bo now slipped the unbuttoned shirt off of Tamsin’s shoulders. This left Tamsin in only her lacy bra and jeans. Tamsin walked over to the bed and pulled Bo along with her. She pushed Bo onto the bed and straddled her. This new position gave Bo a wonderful view of Tamsin’s naked stomach and bra. Tamsin wiggled Bo’s jeans off of her in a hurried manner. Bo wasn’t wearing any underwear and this sent a rush of arousal through Tamsin and down to her core. Tamsin moved her focus to Bo’s top. The top was pulled over Bo’s head in a second and Tamsin kissed her neck. Bo’s hands were pulling at the clasps on Tamsin’s bra. Tamsin’s bra slid off with ease and fell on the floor, forgotten. Tamsin’s pants were still on. Bo’s hands felt their way up her clothed thighs. Bo’s fingers took their time and found their way to Tamsin’s jean clad ass. Bo pulled Tamsin closer by gripping her ass and pulling her towards her.   
Tamsin moaned as she felt Bo’s fingers dance over her clit. Even through the jeans, it was like heat flooding her body. Bo used this to her advantage and pulled the zipper of Tamsin’s jeans. Bo could see the top of Tamsin’s underwear peeking over the top of her now unzipped jeans. Bo put one hand inside of Tamsin’s underwear and could feel how wet Tamsin was. Bo sent a wave of charm through Tamsin’s core and was delighted to see Tamsin throw her head back in pleasure. Bo’s hands were skilled and Tamsin was having a hard time controlling herself. Her libido was almost twice what it was before and Bo was making it almost painful to hold back at all. She was grinding herself against Bo’s palm that was exploring her core.   
“Lose the jeans, babe,” Bo said sending a more powerful wave of charm through her.  
“If I wasn’t so horny I’d be really pissed about you using your powers to control me,” Tamsin said.  
“I’m not controlling you if you wanted to do it anyway. I don’t really think that you want me to stop using my power though,” Bo said back.  
Bo flipped Tamsin over on her back so she could remove her remaining clothes. Tamsin was impressed at how fast Bo was able to take off her jeans and underwear. Tamsin ripped Bo’s bra off in response. Bo was now on top of Tamsin and was kissing her way down her body. Tamsin felt like her skin was on fire with every touch and Bo’s kisses were the only thing keeping her from burning alive. Tamsin could feel Bo smiling against her skin as she moaned under her.   
“Now who’s cocky?” asked Tamsin trying to catch her breath.  
“It’s only part of the Succubus charm, Babe. I can make anyone putty in my hands, but you’re my favorite brand of putty.” Bo said as Tamsin wrapped her legs around Bo to pull her to her.   
“Is that like a favorite flavor of ice cream?” asked Tamsin.  
“Sort of but it’s much sweeter. You’re better than anything on the entire menu. You hold a power over me like no one else.” Bo said kissing her.  
“Good I don’t like competition,” Tamsin said savoring the feeling of having Bo wrapped around her. Bo kissed and sucked her way down Tamsin’s body. She added pulses of charm every once in a while to keep Tamsin ramped up. She reached her core and circled her clit with her tongue.   
“Fuck!” cried Tamsin as she felt Bo’s tongue dancing around her center. Tamsin focused on Bo’s tongue as she rolled it up and down her slit and back up to her clit. Tamsin could feel herself building to a powerful climax. She pulled Bo’s mouth up to hers to catch her in a crushing kiss. Bo was careful to move her hand down to Tamsin’s center to replace her tongue. Bo’s palm pressed against Tamsin’s clit and she pushed two fingers inside of her. She curled her fingers and soon found a rhythm of moving in and out of her. Bo’s body rocked along with Tamsin’s and her tongue fought for dominance in her mouth.  
Bo pushed one final time inside of Tamsin and felt her tighten around her fingers. Tamsin moaned into Bo’s mouth as she rode out a powerful orgasm. Bo rolled off of Tamsin and lay beside her as she caught her breath.   
“What the fuck was that?” asked Tamsin  
“That was me not holding back as much as I was before. You’re powerful again so I ramped it up some,” Bo said.  
“Oh my God, that was intense,” Tamsin said. “I think it’s my turn now,” she said in a seductive voice. She rolled Bo on her back and topped her. Tamsin reached down to grab the toy that Bo had taken back with them. “It’s time you see what a Valkyrie can do in the bedroom. You haven’t been with anyone as powerful as me before. Valkyries are known to have a high libido, and some say we are almost as bad as a Succubus.”  
“Is that a challenge?” Bo asked.  
“Maybe it is. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Weeks had passed since they had come back. Tamsin was still staying with Bo and Bo loved having her there. Tamsin had taken up cooking for Bo and Kenzi and this was a nice change from take out. Tamsin was a good cook. Tamsin loved waking up in Bo’s arms. She was alone for so long and this was unbelievable to her. She had a family again. She was wanted. She was loved.  
Bo woke in Tamsin’s arms one morning. She looked up at the peacefully sleeping blonde. Tamsin must have felt her eyes on her because she opened her own eyes and looked at her.   
“Good morning,” Tamsin said looking down at Bo laying on her chest.  
“Morning. How did you sleep?” Bo asked.  
“Perfect,” answered Tamsin. “I think I will go fix us some breakfast.” Tamsin said getting out of bed. Bo watched her naked form walk around the room looking for clothes. It took a lot of self-control for Bo not to go over and bring her back and fuck her. Tamsin seemed to be aware of Bo’s inner struggle and was in no mind to make it easier on her. She walked around the room slowly and made sure to exaggerate every swing of her hips. Bo watched as Tamsin slipped on some shorts and a top and walked out of the room. Bo got up soon after her to get dressed as well. She pulled on her clothes in a hurry and ran downstairs to meet Tamsin and Kenzi for breakfast.   
Tamsin was cooking some eggs and toast for them when she came in. Kenzi was already down in the kitchen keeping her company.   
“Hey Kenzi,” said Bo as she walked in the room.  
“Hey Bobo,” Kenzi said looking up.  
Bo walked up behind Tamsin and grabbed her around her middle. She pulled her hair to one side and kissed her neck.  
“Mmm, somethings are better than food for breakfast,” Bo whispered into her ear.  
“Hey guys, I’m still here and that’s kind of like watching your parents. I’m losing my appetite,” Kenzi said.  
“Drama queen,” Tamsin said turning to kiss Bo full on the mouth.  
Tamsin continued with her cooking and soon she had the plates ready. She sat down with the two of them to eat. Bo started to take a bite of egg when a wave of sickness came over her. She got up and ran to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later, but still looked a little pale.   
“Are you feeling alright, Hon?” asked Tamsin walking over to her.  
“Yeah, I don’t know what came over me. I guess the smell must have hit me wrong or something. I feel fine now.” Bo said sitting back down to her breakfast. She ate her breakfast without any more trouble.  
Bo went through the rest of the day with waves of sickness coming over her. Tamsin noticed that something was off about her. She didn’t seem to be herself. After her last trip to the bathroom, Tamsin was starting to worry.  
“Bo, I’m worried about you. You have been sick all day. Maybe we need to go and see Lauren to make sure that it not some effect from the Underworld. It could be something more than just a stomach bug. It could even be something from the Morrigan.”  
“I would argue but I’m getting tired of running to the bathroom.” Bo said.

Bo and Tamsin arrived at Laruen’s office later that evening. Tamsin decided to leave Bo and Lauren alone in the room. She went to wait outside while Lauren looked her over.   
Lauren did several tests on Bo without finding anything unusual. She checked to make sure that it was not an infection of some sort or a parasite. All the tests turned up negative. Lauren was just going to call it a stomach bug.  
“I don’t know what it could be Bo. I could just be an everyday illness and it will run its course. The symptoms are a bit odd for just a twenty four hour bug. I think there might be a few more things to check before I try to treat it. Let me take some blood and run some more tests.” Lauren said taking a needle to Bo’s arm.  
Lauren walked out of the room with the vile of blood. Bo sat on the table thinking of anything that she might have come into contact with that might have made her sick. She couldn’t really think of anything. She worried that maybe it might be something worse than just a sickness. She worried that she might not be the only one who was affected. She wondered it Tamsin or Kenzi could have it too.   
Lauren walked back into the room with a strange look on her face. She looked puzzled and shocked. She walked back over to Bo with some results in her hand.  
“Bo, I didn’t think you and Dyson were still together,” Lauren said.  
“We’re not. I’m with Tamsin,” Bo said.  
“Yes but have you been feeding on him when Tamsin is not enough?”  
“No I haven’t needed to feed off anyone else. Tamsin is fae so she is strong enough. Why are you asking?”  
“Have you feed off any other male fae in the last few weeks?” asked Lauren.  
“Lauren you are worrying me. Tell me what it is. I told you that I have only been with Tamsin.”  
“Well then she needs to be in here to hear this then. I’m going to go get her. I think this effects the both of you. I don’t really know how it happened but I’ve seen stranger things.” Lauren walked out to go get Tamsin.  
Tamsin walked back in the room with Lauren and walked over to Bo.  
“Maybe the two of you can tell me how this happened,” Lauren said looking at both of them.  
“How what happened?” asked Bo getting frustrated.  
“You’re pregnant, Bo,” Lauren said. Bo almost fell off the table in shock and Tamsin had to hold her steady.   
“How? It’s not possible. It must be something else!” Bo exclaimed.  
“I checked it three times and I’m sure that’s what it is. Is there something that might have caused this? Something that might have been used in the bedroom?”asked Lauren turned a little red at the question. “If you have just been with Tamsin then the baby has to be hers.”  
Now it was Tamsin’s turn to almost hit the floor. Bo held her hand to keep her from falling.   
“The baby is fae. There is no doubting that. It is developing faster than a human baby. It is as big as a three month human pregnancy but I think you have only been pregnant about a month. Do either of you know how this happened?” Lauren said.  
Bo had never seen Tamsin blush like that before. “Well, Bo started,” looking over at Tamsin. “We sort of took back a toy from Elysium. Is it possible that it had something to do with it?” asked Bo.  
“That’s very possible. When was the last time you used it?” Lauren asked.  
“About a month ago,” answered Tamsin.  
“That would be consistent with the pregnancy. She is only a month along, even though she appears to be closer to three months along. There are fae toys that I’ve heard about that can do that sort of thing. It’s my guess that is what happened. I will run a few more tests to double check. Do you mind giving me some DNA, Tamsin? Bo I need some from you as well,” Lauren said.  
“No take what you need. I want to know as bad as you do,” Tamsin said rolling up her sleeves to let Lauren take some blood. Lauren also took some blood from Bo. Lauren drew the blood and took it into her lab, leaving the two alone.  
“So it’s my baby?” asked Tamsin. “If you slept with someone else I’m not going to be upset. It’s in your nature. I don’t doubt you, it’s just strange.” Tamsin said.  
“It has to be yours. It’s amazing but it’s true,” Bo answered.  
Tamsin’s heart leapt. She wanted the baby to be hers. She was excited and terrified at the same time. She knew that fae pregnancies could be difficult. Fae babies were strong and it was not unheard of for mothers to die giving birth. Bo was strong but how strong would their baby be?  
Lauren reentered the room and looked from Tamsin to Bo. “The baby is a match for Tamsin. Half the DNA matches Bo and half matches Tamsin.” Lauren informed them.  
“What does this mean for Bo? I know fae babies are difficult to predict.” Tamsin said.  
“We’ll just have to play it by ear. I’ve never seen a mix between a Succubus and a Valkyrie, especially such strong ones. Every fae baby is different. This could be a new experience for all of us,” said Lauren.  
“Lauren could you not tell anyone about this for the time being?” asked Bo. “I don’t want to worry them and I want to keep it hush hush for now. Bo said putting a hand on her stomach.  
“Sure Bo, nobody has to know yet. I don’t know how long you’ll be able to hide it though. The baby is growing fast. You may start to show soon. You can always call me if you need anything, but for now just go home and take care of yourself.”  
“Thanks for everything Lauren,” said Tamsin. “I know that Bo and the baby are going to be in good hands.” Tamsin helped Bo down from the table and headed to the door. Tamsin pulled Lauren into a hug before she left. She was grateful for all of her help.  
The two women walked out of Lauren’s lab. They had no idea how things were going to go from here. They had hope that everything would work out for the best. Tamsin was sure that if the news got out it would be bad for her and Bo. The Morrigan would want the baby for the dark and would love to get her hands on Bo in the process. Tamsin knew the baby would be special because Bo was the mother. This had to stay secret because if the information got out the Morrigan would stop at nothing to have the child. Tamsin didn’t want to tell this to Bo, because if it hadn’t already occurred to her she didn’t want to worry her with it. The most important thing now was to keep Bo healthy and safe, the rest would come later.  
“I’m sorry about all of this Bo. I had no idea that this could happen. We’ll get through it,” Tamsin said stoking her hair.   
“I’m just in shock, but it’s not bad news. It just took me by surprise, but if I wanted to have a child with anyone it would be you. We’ll have to tell Kenzi the news though, because she will know something is up.”  
“Great do I get to tell her? I have the best way!” said Tamsin with a laugh.  
“Tamsin don’t tease Kenzi.” Bo said with a smile.

Author’s note- Hey guys I liked reading the last reviews. I liked hearing the positive and the constructive criticism. I always want to hear how I can make the story and the writing better. I’m always trying to improve and your comments help with that. I hope you like this second part of the story. I tried not to make it too weird. Let me know how you feel about the developments.


End file.
